<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downfall by Nnyahh (yezibubb), yezibubb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454235">Downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezibubb/pseuds/Nnyahh'>Nnyahh (yezibubb)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezibubb/pseuds/yezibubb'>yezibubb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezibubb/pseuds/Nnyahh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezibubb/pseuds/yezibubb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped on her way back to her apartment, Eira would do just about everything to survive and to escape his palace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osmund Saddler/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a bad day…It's dark, it's hot, she's tied up, she's blindfolded, she's thirsty, she's hungry, and she's in a moving vehicle but she's not alone. She could hear muffled cries and muffled screams around her which gradually stopped or maybe she just passed out. Next thing she knew, the vehicle stopped and they were forcefully dragged outside. She felt the warm sun on her skin and the cool wind on her face.</p><p> She could see a dirt pathway underneath the small gap of her blindfold and she could see the boots of a person pushing her. She heard people shouting what sounds like an order to them, but it was in a foreign language she could not understand, and since she couldn't understand them she was pushed and forcefully dragged to somewhere she doesn't know. She could hear girls crying in pain in front and behind her, she behaved. She doesn't wanna get hurt like how these girls with her are being hurt. </p><p>She tried to remember how she had gotten into this mess. </p><p>News shown in television and in social media sites said that girls her age had been going missing around the country. No body found, no evidence are found that suggests they are killed, no trace where they've gone to. They just disappeared mysteriously. </p><p>Now, maybe this is the group responsible for those girls' disappearances…and hers. </p><p>She shrugged off the news and paid it no mind. There's no way she's gonna get kidnapped, she thought. Despite being a daughter of one of the most powerful men in their country, she tried to live as far away from them as possible to avoid being forced to live a life she doesn't want. Sometimes she's just fine by living her life according to her wants and never asking for a dime from her parents. But sometimes, she just wished that she's not as stupid as she is now…thinking that she would pique someone's interest cause she's definitely wrong though. Very wrong. </p><p>She was going back to her apartment from her last class in the university. She was alone and she was mentally and physically exhausted. She just wanted to sleep and rest. She wanted to just sleep and maybe wake up the next week because she was too tired of school stuff and of trying to live. She bought a burger and mashed potato for dinner from the nearby and her usual diner before she continued to walk back to her apartment. She'll eat her dinner then go to her part time job. A cashier. A shitty job sometimes but it pays just fine. It pays her rent, it pays her food, it pays her necessities, she doesn't need other people's money, and so she won't complain. </p><p>Then she felt like someone's following her. She heard the footsteps behind her. Heavy footsteps. Many footsteps. She tried to walk faster back to her apartment. She put her hand inside her jacket pocket where she always hides her taser. When whoever's following her came too close behind her, she turned around and tased him before running like hell. Even dropping her dinner and running like her life depended on it. She thought she lost them already and she slowed down to catch her breath. What a stupid idea, she thought. But it was too late when someone from behind her put a cloth on her face and she was knocked out of her consciousness. </p><p>The next thing she knew, she was in a moving vehicle for who knew how long already. </p><p>Someone forcefully removed her blindfold and she wanted to glare at the bastard but his appearance frightened her. He's bald and as white as a powder. His eyes are red and he could see his long and slimy tongue. He's wearing a long black robe with some intricate designs that reached his heels. Also, he's not just one, not two, but there are so many men wearing black robes and they're almost identical to one another in terms of appearances. They are the ones screaming orders and hurting the girls with their chain batons whenever they scream too much and when they don't follow. </p><p>She stifled a scream and a grimace when one grinned at him before he ran his finger on her cheek. These men forcefully dragged these girls inside a huge old stone castle. She tried not to cry. She doesn't want anyone to see her scared. She doesn't want any of these disgusting monsters to see her fear. The castle emanates a gloomy, dangerous, and suffocating vibe and she doesn't like it. She wanted to run away, to escape, but seeing these bald men's chain-like batons made her stop. She's too weak and she knows it, she would just be caught and they could do bad things to her. </p><p>She begrudgingly followed the line wherever they're supposed to go. After what seems like walking forever, they reached a spacious room with three thrones in the far front. There's a big chandelier on top and the room is surrounded with big white columns. </p><p>They are cheerfully greeted by a small man. </p><p>"Wonderful! The lord would be delighted to see all these girls!" He clapped. There are two tall monsters in robes on either side of him which acted like a bodyguard and she felt like fainting at the sight of their pincers as their mouth, their glinting glassy eyes, and their sharp claws. </p><p>"Oh, my, please…don't cry." He grinned, "You won't be able to do anything about this anyway…" And he laughed.</p><p>And these bald monsters joined their laughter. Their bone chilling laugh made her tremble a little more. She really wanted to faint but she's afraid what could happen to her if she did faint. </p><p>"Please do sit, girls…" He said, before sitting on the chair on the left. </p><p>She saw everyone sitting on the floor and so she followed them, she sat down and rested her back on a column behind her. There are a lot of them here. They're all exhausted and hungry and thirsty. There are a lot of girls her age, some looked a little bit older than her, and some looked a little bit younger. They are crying, some of them are hugging each other, some are crying and trembling alone, some have still the energy to scream and some are just like her, quiet and behaving. </p><p>"May I introduce myself to you…I'm Ramon Salazar." He smirked. </p><p>The little man, Ramon, is still blabbering something she doesn't care about and his men are laughing with him. Either it's because whatever he's saying is funny or they're just forcing a laugh to impress that small man. She noticed that something's weird about them. The two literal monsters look like monsters and the rest, the bald men, they look like normal men except for the tongue, they also look crazy and dazed and out of their minds but at the same time they are still capable of comprehension. </p><p>"—A pure young woman to host the lord's children…"</p><p>Her eyes widened. </p><p>It's as if her mind lagged a bit. </p><p>It took her a few seconds to comprehend what that small irritating man just said. </p><p>She realized why she's here. She understood what they're here for. And she felt sick. She felt like she wanted to vomit. These disgusting people! She tried to mask her fear. She needs to find a way to escape from this shit hole and from these shitty people and monsters. </p><p>All of a sudden, everyone looked as if they just saw a ghost. They all froze and it's like everything went still as a hooded figure walked into the room. Footsteps heavy, wearing a royal violet velvet robe, holding a gold tall intricate staff with a weird insignia on top, and two more robed men (both in red) following him. </p><p>"My lord," Salazar said before everyone bowed at him. </p><p>He sat arrogantly on the center and biggest throne before he waved his hand dismissively to everyone. </p><p>"These are the new ones, my lord…" </p><p>One of the men wearing a red robe pulled down the leader's hood revealing a very sinister looking man with an intense piercing look in his eyes. He scanned everyone in the room and she immediately looked away. She's scared. She knows he's bad business. She doesn't want to get his attention. She doesn't want to catch his eyes. She felt like she needed to escape already. She felt like she needed to run away already, like right now. </p><p>She eyed the door. She could have some bursts of adrenaline to make her run out of this room and preferably out of this castle too. She's either feeling so brave or so foolish right now. </p><p>But someone beat her to it. Someone thought of what she was thinking. Maybe that girl is also too brave or too foolish like her too. However, before that girl, a brunette, could even make it to the great door, she was pulled by her hair and dragged back to her place while she  screamed and lashed out wildly. </p><p>Then she heard a deep snicker making her look at the direction where it's coming from. The leader. He's laughing. </p><p>"What a stubborn one we got here." He smirked, a dark glint seen in his eyes. </p><p>Hearing that deep and dark voice made her feel like she just had a dip from hell. Cruelty and coldness is definitely lurking beneath his rich voice. The way he stared at everyone is enough to make them stop whatever they're doing, it's enough to make them tremble in fear, it's enough to make them follow him. She can feel his dangerous aura, and she knows he's definitely not someone you should fuck with. </p><p>And with a wave of his hand, the brunette woman, who just tried to escape, was mercilessly dragged by two men right in front of him. He grinned so wide as he watched how her clothes were torn forcefully and how those two men in black fucked her in front of him like a show. An entertainment. A toy. </p><p>He watched as he drank some red wine from a tray that one of his men brought for him. A small smile is seen plastered in his face while he watched how the girl screamed, lashed, and clawed at the robed men. That woman cried desperately as she got raped. </p><p>She stared in disbelief. That could have been her. If she ran out, she would have been fucked like that too. Fucked in front of everyone here like she's the show, like she's an entertainment, like she's an object. Fucked in front of these crazy men. Fucked in front of that annoying little man. And fucked in front of that frightening sinister man.</p><p>She looked away and closed her eyes. She tried to think of anything to get her mind off this shit happening in front of her. Her hands are trembling. Her whole body is trembling. </p><p>That annoying little man and all the robed men are laughing maniacally too. Some even took out their junks to stroke themselves. Some just watched with an evil grin plastered on their faces as if their time would soon come. Some just stared. </p><p>All of the girls screamed and cried and hugged each other for comfort, for protection, and  for a sense of safety in this shit hole. She looked around her to focus on something, on anything but she couldn't focus on anything at all. Especially when her eyes met his cruel ones. She immediately looked away and cursed at herself. </p><p>The brunette stopped crying as she took in a cock in her mouth while the other man fucked her from behind. She looked away from her and hoped that that won't happen to her too. </p><p>"Should we see more, my lord?" The little man asked. </p><p>And seeing the leader's smirk behind his wine glass signals a yes for everyone. </p><p>The room was filled with screams and cries as men forced themselves into the other girls. </p><p>She had no time to comprehend what's happening around her as she saw a shadow walking towards her. She also screamed while a bald man went to yank her up. She tried to fight as a reflex. She clawed and slapped this asshole like her life depended on it and it is. Then this disgusting creature went to lick her neck until he stiffened. He froze in his spot as if someone was controlling him. His eyes had gone empty and dazed, his hands stopped mid-air when he's about to touch her, his mouth slack.</p><p>Her legs felt weak and she slumped on the floor. She crawled away from that still frozen man and went to the group of girls, who weren't touched, who somehow managed to form a group by hugging each other, she was pulled into them too and she couldn't stop herself from crying. </p><p>She just wants to go home. </p><p>She promised that she'll be a good daughter from now on. </p><p>She just wishes that this is not real. </p><p>She wants to wake up from this nightmare already. </p><p>She wants to wake up already. </p><p>But she's awake. </p><p>And everything that's happening around her is real. </p><p>The monsters are real. </p><p>That little man is real. </p><p>That sinister man is real. </p><p>She's not dreaming. </p><p>And she's not in a nightmare. </p><p>-o-</p><p>His eyes met hers for a few seconds. He doesn't know why but she caught his attention. His eyes met hers for a few seconds and before he could even make out her face she hastily looked away already like she doesn't want the attention he's giving her. He noticed her long black hair that covered her face. Disheveled but still pretty. Unruly but still shiny. He wondered how her hair would feel between his fingers. He wondered what the scent might be. Her skin looks so smooth and so fair and she looks so warm… </p><p>"Should we see more, my lord?" Salazar, one of his trusted men, asked.</p><p>The corner of his lips turned upward slightly which they knew as a yes. </p><p>Everything went to business. They dragged and forced these women to spread their legs for them on the floor. They forced these women to stand up and to face the wall, they excitedly tore their clothes to gain more access to fuck them from behind. </p><p>He loved hearing them scream. He loved hearing their pleas. Their desperation is what makes him feel happy and powerful. He is powerful. People do his biddings in just one wave of his hand. No one would dare go against his will. He's powerful and he gets everything that he wants. And he knows it. </p><p>He noticed one of his men stalking towards her. He observed and he waited. He heard her scream and he smirked thinking that that's a scream he wouldn't get tired of hearing everyday and every night. In his room. With him. </p><p>He saw how she fought, she slapped and clawed his men and his smirk grew even more. </p><p>He felt himself growing hard at the sight of her. She's a real feisty one. He already thought of the things he'd do to her and he grew harder underneath his robe. He felt his smirk growing even more, oh how he would love to touch himself then and there in front of her to make her realize what she does to him, to make her realize what she's capable of doing unto him. Oh how he would love to take her then and there already but no, he needs to wait. Waiting for the right time would be satisfying. He needs to wait. Delaying gratification will earn him more pleasure later. </p><p>Then that peasant touched her face. That peasant just touched her lovely face and he felt anger rapidly boiling inside him. How dare his peasant touch her beautiful face with his disgusting hands! </p><p>He's feeling possessive towards her already and he doesn't want anyone touching her except him. </p><p>He felt the familiar tugging sensation in his chest as he used his power to control the parasite inside that man's body. He willed that man to freeze and watched her intently as she scampered away from him. She crawled towards the other girls and was pulled into a hug. </p><p>A hug. </p><p>He hates that she's being touched by other people. She's his! </p><p>He stood up but he stopped himself. He reminded himself that delaying his gratification will earn him more pleasure later. </p><p>He sat back down on his throne and observed her from his seat. He let his mind wander and thought of the number of things he'd do to her. He thought of how her naked body would feel against his and he felt himself twitching under his robe. He thought of how her skin would feel like between his teeth when he bites her, marking her she's his. He thought of the way her hand would wrap around his prick. He thought of the things she'd do to please him. </p><p>And he smiled. </p><p>He knows who's going to bear his children. </p><p>He knows who's going to be his wife. </p><p>It's her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's in a room with everyone else. After that fuck fest, the leader got bored and left them in the hands of that small man, Salazar. He then also got bored or maybe he just wanted to tail his boss so he left after ordering the bald men to lock them up in a big empty room. </p>
<p>It's been hours, or was it a day? She's not sure but everyone's still trembling in fright and they're all traumatised. Some are crying and some are just like her, quiet and almost unmoving. She positioned herself in the farthest place possible, she hugged herself in the corner away from the door. She tried to distract herself by thinking of anything but her stomach is just too noisy. She doesn't even know how long they had been held captive. All she could feel was her rumbling empty stomach, parched throat, heavy head and exhaustion. </p>
<p>"E-Excuse me," </p>
<p>She opened her eyes and glanced at a blond girl beside her. </p>
<p>"U-Uhm… are you feeling okay?" </p>
<p>"Y-yeah…" She answered before clearing her dry throat. </p>
<p>"I'm Sheila,"She said in a soft voice,"I just want t-to talk because I-I'm really scared…" </p>
<p>She nodded before gently patting the blond's hand and introducing herself too, "I'm Eira."</p>
<p>They talked…about many things. University, part time job, family, hobbies. Talking with each other about anything seems to calm them both, talking with each other made their mind wander away from where they are and what just happened. Everything was going as well as it possibly could before the door opened and two robed men in red entered, probably the same men who were by that leader's side. Their hoods are pulled down and Eira noticed that they look normal. They look human. One man is blond, wide, muscular with a prominent scar from his eye to his lips, with an intimidating stare and scowl. While the other one is his opposite, he has a black hair almost reaching his shoulders while it curtains his face and he's slimmer. Those two scanned the room and their eyes landed on her. </p>
<p>She looked away but heard footsteps coming her way even if she averted her gaze. They have someone in mind, a target and unfortunately, it's her. She shut her eyes and wished to magically disappear from there…but then the footsteps stopped in front of her. She doesn't want to look up and meet anyone's eyes. </p>
<p>"Hello, chica?" One robed man gently said before sitting in front of her, "You got to come with us…"</p>
<p>"N-No."</p>
<p>The slimmer man glanced at the other guy and she tried to back away even more to the wall when the blond came to walk towards her. </p>
<p>"Please, no…" She croaked. She knew what would happen to her if she's taken into another location. </p>
<p>She's either gonna die or get fucked and she wants neither of it. </p>
<p>"Come on…" The blond said in a gruff voice but she can hear that he's also trying to be as gentle as he can be. </p>
<p>She remained still. Maybe if she didn't move, they would stop bothering her and pick up someone else. </p>
<p>"Stand up now while we're still being nice…" </p>
<p>She remained silent and she never looked at them. </p>
<p>"Come on, chica…" </p>
<p>"I-I don't wanna be a play thing, please…" </p>
<p>The slimmer man eyed her with pity in his eyes before sighing as if he couldn't do anything about it and when she didn't move a muscle, that blond man yanked her up. She's not going to just go with them like a kid, she would put up a fight because she has to and she did. She lashed out. His grip is like a vise and however she thrashed around, he's not letting her go. She bit him on his arm hard and he groaned. The scarred man didn't fight or pull her hair back but he unsheathed and pointed a sharp knife on her throat and that made her pause. </p>
<p>"Now, now, let me go or we would both regret this… " The blond whispered in a menacing tone</p>
<p>She let his arm go and tried not to look at him. Eira, against her will and decision which she doesn't have as of the moment, was ushered out of the room and she was positioned in between the robed men as they walked wherever they're going. She eyed her surroundings and looked for a door—</p>
<p>"Don't try to run away, girl." </p>
<p>"Don't scare her, my friend…Please, chica, don't try to run cause we're all gonna get our heads on a plate." </p>
<p>She gulped and she realized that everything she'd do will only result to her doom or to her complete death and she wants none of that. She felt tears escaping from her tear ducts but she tried not to sob or wail. </p>
<p>"...Where are you taking me? "She weakly asked. </p>
<p>Eira was so frustrated that the two men just glanced at her and never said anything. </p>
<p>"... Are you just slaves? Someone who can't do anything by yourself and for yourself? Push-overs? Come on, where are you taking me??! "</p>
<p>"To our Lord Saddler…" </p>
<p>She froze. </p>
<p>She knew it. </p>
<p>That sinister looking man. </p>
<p>Their leader! </p>
<p>Eira mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't have made eye contact with him! </p>
<p>"No please…" She said before facing them, kneeling in front of them, eyes teary and hands clasped. "I'm begging you, please…I don't wanna get fucked… I don't wanna die. Please let me go, let me escape and I'll make sure that he'll go down and will never have the chance to punish you. I promise." </p>
<p>But the men just stared. </p>
<p>She sobbed silently, she already knew what's gonna happen to her and she's feeling so disgusted already. She's disgusted and she's just so terrified. </p>
<p>"Come on, stand up…" </p>
<p>She could feel that these men are just following orders and they don't wish to do these things. Eira grabbed the slimmer man's hand and cried hard when he pulled her into a reluctant hug as if telling her he can't do anything about it. She pushed him away, upset, and sorrowful. Then she held onto the blond's hand and begged for her escape but he just stared at her before he looked away. She cried even more when her pleas had reached deaf ears and she was still dragged in front of a big wooden door. </p>
<p>"No!!" She screamed and fought hysterically but was held tight by the blond man while the other one knocked on the door. </p>
<p>She managed to get free from the blond's hold and she ran like hell. However, she's been dragged back anyway and she started to cry harder already. The bastards unceremoniously pushed her in the room and closed it behind her. Eira banged the door and tried to twist the doorknob to open it but it's somehow locked already. She cried and continued pawing the door desperately. </p>
<p>"Please, open up!!"</p>
<p>But no one opened the door. Her knees gave up and she collapsed there. She pressed her back on the door before she sobbed as silent as she could. Fighting is already futile. She's nothing against these men. She hates it so much. </p>
<p>Eira's shoulder tensed. She heard heavy footsteps towards her direction, she stayed still, and she tried to hold her breath. She's trembling like a leaf and she's silently crying. </p>
<p>"Now, now, little one. Do not cry…" </p>
<p>She didn't need to look up. She knew damn well it was that sinister man who cooed at her. </p>
<p>He knelt before her before gently brushing the hair curtaining her face with his fingers. She moved her head away, she almost flinched and she was expecting a slap but nothing came. His touch seems to burn her skin and she tries to push herself back to the door but there's no space anymore. </p>
<p>"P-Please…" She whimpered</p>
<p>"Please what, my little one?" He softly said while gently wiping away the tears from her eyes, his voice is so gentle that it betrays his sinister face and his intense stare which hides something dangerous beneath it. </p>
<p>"Please let me go…"She could only whisper. </p>
<p>"I can not do that…"He whispered as he wiped off the tears on her other cheek.</p>
<p>Disgusted, she slapped his hand before she stood up. She tried to twist the doorknob again until he pulled her in his arms,her back against his chest while he's pulling her away from the door. She struggled out of his hold desperately but he seemed so strong. He's so big compared to her and he's towering over her. She lashed out and she tried to wriggle out of his hold, she even bit his arm, she even stepped on his foot, and she even elbowed his stomach only to be dragged and pinned down on the bed, face first. </p>
<p>The big man grinned when she tried to fight the inevitable. This is what he likes about her. The fire in her, her anger, her boldness, and her powerful attitude, it sends him a lot of feelings, which stirred the basest instincts of a man like him. He wants to make her feel so powerless against him. He wants to make her kneel before his power. He wants to make her feel how useless she is without him. He wants to make her feel how powerful she might be if she's with him. Her futile and desperate attempts of fighting back just excited him even more. Seeing her under him made him grin even more. This is her place, it's under him, and under his command. </p>
<p>"I'm trying to be nice and gentle to you, my little one…" He said in a deep and stern voice behind her even running his big hand on her smooth black hair. "but you are testing my patience."</p>
<p>She felt his warm breath on her bare neck and goosebumps started to appear on her arms. She tried to get up but his hands are on her back, pushing her down on the bed, making her struggles useless. She's trapped underneath his big and heavy body. She's trapped between his knees and he's holding her down. </p>
<p>"I don't want to—stop this!" She screamed. </p>
<p>"You don't get to decide that, little one." </p>
<p>She heard some shuffling behind her and she saw him tossing his robe on the floor. She whimpered and she knew that fighting is not an option anymore. He said that he's trying to be patient already…she doesn't wanna think about how he would treat her if he's not being patient anymore. </p>
<p>He couldn't stop himself now. He's having her right here and right now and he'll make her feel like she's his and no one else's. Saddler untied the sash holding his robe. He quickly removed his robe before tossing it on the floor making his poor little one flinch. He needs her right now and she's too close to him already. He needs to touch her and feel her delicate body against his body and feel her smooth skin against his skin. </p>
<p>She cried out when he pulled her up and pressed her back against his chest. She closed her eyes and she couldn't stop his hands. He possessively roamed his big hands on her thighs, stomach up to her breasts. She just silently let her tears fall when he started to nip her neck. She let him grab her hand to make her touch his hard member through his pants. She stifled a sob when the action made him moan in pleasure, he started to make her knead his prick through the front of his trousers. </p>
<p>He needs her body right now. He ran his hands all over her body and felt her trembling against him. She's so powerless against him and it made him smirk and triumphant. Her breasts are small but lovely, they fit perfectly in his hands and he gave them a gentle squeeze. Her skin feels so good between his teeth and her skin feels so warm, so lovely and so young. He feels so hot and so eager while he guides her hand on his aching member. Feeling someone else's hand on his body sends shivers down his spine, sends warmth to his body, and sends naughty thoughts to his mind.</p>
<p>"Oh, my darling, you don't know what you are capable of doing to me…"He breathed. </p>
<p>His hands started to fumble for her clothes. He forcefully tore her top apart before throwing it on the floor too. He groaned. He started nipping and licking her neck, shoulder, and back, she tastes of salt but she tastes so good and it's making him feral and more aroused now. She's his. She's definitely his. She feels so soft and smooth, and he loves it so much that he felt the need to leave marks all over her body. </p>
<p>"You're mine…"He whispered in her ear before removing her bra. </p>
<p>She gasped and she tried to cover herself but his forceful hands yanked hers away from her breasts. He gave her a squeeze, gentle at first before it became desperate and more needy making her moan. She was pushed down on the bed again and she felt his hands quickly removing her pants and kickers and in a blink of an eye, she's all exposed to him. </p>
<p>His breath hitched for a second and his heart skipped a beat at her nude form. She's now fully naked in front of him and it made his poor cock twitch excitedly under his trousers. He went to unbuckle his belt and he stroked himself through his underwear while eyes were glued to her squirming body. And how dare she tries to cover herself? Angrily, he grabbed her wrists and used his sash to tie and make sure that her stubborn hands won't get in the way. He tied her wrists together with his long sash and secured them on the bed rest. </p>
<p>"Stop! Please!" She wailed, pulling her tied hands from the bed rest. </p>
<p>"No…" He growled. "You're mine and I do as I please, my little one." </p>
<p>She gasped when he groped her plump ass and slapped it hard. She looked back at him to give him a glare and saw him staring intently at her body, she could also see him panting and she could see the prominent bulge in front of his underwear, and she could see his flushed face, neck, and chest. </p>
<p>Feeling her staring, his eyes drifted to meet hers before he smirked widely. </p>
<p>"Yes, darling…can you see what you do to me?" He chuckled darkly before slapping her ass. "Can you see how you could make me so aroused?" He went to slap her ass again and it earned him a startled gasp. "You're mine." Loving her gasp, he slapped her again and now he earned a moan. "Do you enjoy that, my darling?" Seeing her shake her head and struggling again angered him and he slapped her ass a little harder than before. "You are to say yes to me, little one…"</p>
<p>"Fuck you…" She hissed angrily at him before she could even stop herself. </p>
<p>She saw him grinning widely before getting her ass slapped again and again, she lost count. She cried, it hurts so much already and this is so embarrassing and so degrading. Her butt cheeks sting and she knows it's red already. She closed her eyes and let him do whatever he wants to do. She can't do anything about it anyway. </p>
<p>Seeing her slackened made him smile. </p>
<p>"Yes, my little one," He coaxed, "Trust me, my darling." </p>
<p>Finally, he pulled out his hard member from his trousers, spat on his hand, before he started to stroke his prick. After he felt satisfied with his slick cock, he spat on her cunt to make her wet. </p>
<p>She felt so disgusted when she felt him spitting on her entrance. She could only let her tears fall before bracing herself when he entered her. She hissed and she stifled a gasp when she felt his cock inside her body. It felt so big and if that's not enough to hurt her, he's even forcing himself into her. It hurts so bad and she couldn't stop herself from wailing. She tried to struggle but his big hands are keeping her in place.</p>
<p>"Stay still, darling…" He groaned before holding her hips to keep her in place and bruising her delicate skin. </p>
<p>She felt so tight around him and it's driving him crazy. It feels so good around him and he waited. He would have rammed his cock inside already but no, he tried to be as gentle as he can for her. She's precious and he wants her to feel safe with him. He waited until she had adjusted to his thickness before he pushed his cock deeper and deeper and slowly until he's balls deep. Hearing her moan made him more excited and made his heart beat faster. </p>
<p>He braced himself before he started to thrust in and out of her at a steady and slow pace. Every thrust sends him pleasure, every thrust makes her moan, and every thrust he does makes him shut his eyes in pleasure. She felt so good around him and it's making him crazily pleased. He had to lean his body on her back for support, he had to wrap his arm tightly around her torso, he had to kiss and nip her neck occasionally as he made love with her. They're joined together but he wanted more of her. They're together but he needs more of her. They're in a union but he still can't get enough of her. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he thrusts in and out of her. It hurts so much but she's adjusting already. She hates being used like this. She hates how he groans in pleasure and in need while he fuck her. She hates how he held her tightly and possessively while he thrusts in and out of her. </p>
<p>He could only heave heavy sighs near her ear. He knows he's not gonna last that long. He'd been holding on for too long already and her tightness is not helping him to last long in any way. His rhythm started to get erratic, his groans are getting out of hand, and his hold around her waist is getting tighter. He's close and her moans aren't helping him in any way. But he just doesn't want to end this wonderful moment yet. He grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze for something to hold on. He gasped and felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, closer and closer until to his point of no return. He immediately pulled out and got off her back as he came. He let out a guttural groan as he shoots his hot seeds on his sheets, on the space between her legs. </p>
<p>She heard his groan and felt the stickiness between her legs and she just knew what happened. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. She felt so disgusted and so angry and she couldn't do anything but cry. She felt him again on her back as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel his heavy breathing behind her and she closed her eyes as he trailed soft kisses on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"...I apologize, my little darling." He whispered before kissing her cheek. "I shouldn't have tied your delicate arms…But you were fighting me. You shouldn't have fought me." He kissed her cheek again, "I'm nice and gentle, my little darling…I swear." </p>
<p>His voice is so sweet and gentle that it made her hiss in anger. </p>
<p>"Don't try to fight me, little one." He chuckled, "You're mine…With me, you're safe." </p>
<p>He tucked his limp prick back in his underwear before he zipped his pants. He removed her binds and watched her collapse weakly on his pillows. </p>
<p>She felt so weak that her hands can't even keep her body up, she collapsed face first on his big, fluffy, velvet pillows. Her whole body is in pain, her wrists are red, her knees are hurting, her ass is aching and her cunt was fucked. She tried to lay down on his bed and surprisingly, he let her be. Eira sank down on his bed and her eyes are getting so droopy already. She's naked, cold, exhausted, and shivering so badly that she hugged herself to keep herself warm. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and felt a heavy, warm blanket laid on top of her body. </p>
<p>"Rest, my little darling." He coaxed. "I'll be here for you…"</p>
<p>His voice is so soothing and gentle that her mind is starting to relax…</p>
<p>"M-My lord?" She croaked. </p>
<p>"Hmm…Yes, my darling?" </p>
<p>"I-I'm…hungry...and thirsty." </p>
<p>He smiled before he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll bring you food, my darling. But for now, sleep tight…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just another day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eira woke up with a start, remembering everything that happened. She immediately pulled the thick blanket up to her chin to try and cover herself before she looked around her. Looking for him. She felt a little relief as she found herself all alone in his big and elegant room. She's probably in and out of consciousness. The room doesn't feel so suffocating at all because of the big windows where she could see a big garden outside illuminated by some lamp posts and the sunlight would probably come in the room naturally. It's dark already…how long has she been out? </p>
<p>She's still naked and she sighed after finding her clothes torn and thrown on the ceramic floor. She looked around the room and knew then and there how filthy rich and dangerous that man is. The bed is king sized with velvet sheets, there's a round carpet on the floor, there are big and tall bookshelves, a wooden desk, large wardrobes, and a variety of framed weapons on the wall. She also noticed a neatly folded white button down shirt on the bed a couple of inches away from her body. Eira thought that he must have left it for her to wear so she reached for it and wore it with haste to cover her body, as if afraid that someone might pop in the room. The shirt is too big for her and it even reached an inch above her knees, a reminder who owned it. She sighed but she doesn't have any choice anyway. </p>
<p>She glanced at the bookshelves and dizzily made her way towards it. She ran her fingers on the spine of those old leather-bound books and tried to look for anything to read so she could pass the time but everything seems to be in a foreign language she's not very familiar with. She doesn't even know how much time has passed already. Was it a day? A couple of hours? She has no idea. </p>
<p>She turned around at the sound of the door opening and there he is, standing and staring intently at her. He's in the same violet robe he wore and a servant is right behind him, holding a tray of food and water…her stomach rumbled at the sight of that food, her mouth watered at the sight of that delectable food. </p>
<p>"I see that my shirt suits you, my darling…"He gently said, smiling as he took the tray from his servant before walking towards the table to set it down. </p>
<p>The servant bowed and went out. </p>
<p>She stood there, staring at him, at the closing door, and then at the food</p>
<p>"Come on, my little one. You are hungry and thirsty, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes."</p>
<p>"Now, come here and eat. You should always be healthy…and I won't let you starve." </p>
<p>He held out his hand to her but she just stared, confused and bothered. He waited but she still didn't move a muscle. He could feel a very familiar feeling of impatience and anger starting to boil inside him again at her ever present stubbornness. </p>
<p>Eira, seeing the shift in his mood and face reluctantly but hurriedly walked towards him, afraid that he would lash out or do something. She'd act nice and good in front of him for food and water. She knew that she needed to keep this man happy and pleased if she wanted to stay alive…and if she wanted to escape from here and from him as soon as possible. </p>
<p>He paused when she shyly walked towards him, her eyes on the floor, and he felt his anger subsiding. He reached gently for her cheek and she flinched a little despite his gentleness. Then he let her get past him for her food, he sat on his bed and watched her intently. The way his shirt seems too big for her body makes him smile. She's too small and she's weak against him. His shirt is so loose and it even reached her knees. He watched how she nibbled on her food like a small mouse. She's eating it slowly and she's been glancing at him while she's at it. </p>
<p>"Now, now…I will never poison you." He gently said, "Enjoy your food, my darling."</p>
<p>She nodded and so she ate normally and the food tasted like heaven. Maybe it's because it looks and tastes so expensive or maybe her stomach is just so empty that everything tastes so delicious for her. Nevertheless, she ate quietly and she could feel his stares at her which is very unnerving. </p>
<p>He watched as she gulped down the water. His darling is so parched, he should have brought more water…he watched as the liquid dripped down to her chin and to her delicate neck, he thought of wanting to lick that liquid off her delicate neck. Then she glanced at him and he smiled gently at her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my lord." She timidly said. </p>
<p>He held out his hand and she took it immediately. He pulled her hand to his lips to give it a soft kiss before he stood up. </p>
<p>"Take a bath and wear my clothes, my darling…I believe it's getting a little bit late already. Prepare to sleep." He said taking the tray before exiting the door after she answered a soft yes.</p>
<p>Saddler is in high spirits. He knows and he's sure that she'll warm up to him and she would stop fighting him and soon, she would be truly his. He knew that he never failed in anything. He would never fail to make her body, soul, and heart his and to keep her here with him. </p>
<p>A servant hastily came to get the tray he's holding. Then he walked towards the balcony in his throne room. He looked out and observed the vast kingdom he owns…she would be his queen in his domain and she would be a great wife to him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he let the cool wind on his face. He could even vividly imagine her here beside him, her head on his chest, his arms around her, as they look out at their kingdom. He could imagine her in dresses and gowns made from expensive silk and materials while they host parties here in their castle. He knew that she would make his life happier than now. He has fame, power, and wealth he's willing to give and share to her, and she has beauty, youth, and love she would be willing to give and share to him. </p>
<p>"The Lord Saddler is in a festive mood." </p>
<p>Saddler smiled as a tall bald man with a long beard with the same sinister eyes like him, stood beside him. </p>
<p>"Indeed, I am." </p>
<p>"I see, my lord…I heard you got yourself a plaything?" </p>
<p>…. </p>
<p>"Plaything?" Saddler asked viciousness in his voice but a smile still plastered on his face</p>
<p>"I heard from Salazar that you brought a woman to your bedroom…"</p>
<p>"Did you call her a plaything?"He said before raising his hand a little, as if looking at his hand in the moonlight, as if he's reaching for a star. </p>
<p>"... I apologize, my lord. I didn't mean to—" </p>
<p>"I understand, Chief. But I do hope you watch your words or else…"And a sharp tentacle-like limb made its way out of his long sleeve as he turned to face Chief Mendez with his red eyes...the warning hung mid-air, unfinished but established clearly. </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord…"Chief Mendez answered while bowing his head in respect and in fear. </p>
<p>Saddler hid his annoyance behind his smile. He turned around to walk back to their room. His soon to be wife is probably done taking a bath already. He's pissed off and she's his solace. </p>
<p>He opened the door to his room and…she's nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>"My darling?" He called out but there's no answer. </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat as he scanned his room. He left the door unlocked and he completely trusted her she wouldn't flee but doubt, dread and anger were starting to creep up in his system until he heard the sound of water from his bathroom. </p>
<p>He hurriedly walked towards the door to his bathroom, he pressed his ear to the door and heard the shower. He shakily opened the door and saw her inside. He found her staring at the bottles of shampoo in his rack and she had this adorable face where her eyebrows are knitted because doesn't seem to know what she's gonna use. </p>
<p>He opened the door widely which announced his presence and which made her gasp and drop the bottle before she hastily covered herself with her arms. </p>
<p>"Let's conserve water, my darling."He muttered. </p>
<p>He kicked off his shoes and he went in despite her complaints. He removed his robe, shirt, trousers, and underwear, and tossed it all to the hamper for dirty clothes. Seeing her look away from him angered him. Remembering that she didn't respond to his calls, angered him more. He grabbed her chin, quite forcefully, before tilting it to make her look up at him. </p>
<p>"I thought you left." He whispered darkly. "I was calling you, my little one. You should have responded." </p>
<p>"I-I didn't hear you, my lord." </p>
<p>He glared at her green eyes before squinting his own. </p>
<p>"The water is loud, m-my lord."She said again as she stared into his angry eyes. She tried to shake her head to remove his hold but he held her more tightly. She even opened the shower again to make her point and the water…was indeed, loud. </p>
<p>He glared before it went soft. He felt that she wasn't lying to him and so he felt his doubt and anger slowly seeping away, he leaned forward to kiss her neck. He bit her and marked her and when he's satisfied enough at his work he stood upright and let the water fall completely on his body. </p>
<p>The sight of her nude body close to his, the sweet scent of hers, and this little space they have between each other is enough to stir his sleeping member.</p>
<p>He looked behind him and caught her staring at him which made him raise an eyebrow… </p>
<p>"My lord, do you want me to put soap on you?" She asked while holding out a soap. </p>
<p>Eira took his smile as a yes. She ran the soap on his wide back which was surprisingly lean, she brought the soap back to its place before she used her hand and then a loofah to scrub his back. She noticed his scarred back and she thought of the things that must have happened to him to get them and everything she thought of were a bad one. She needs to please him in every way and she aims to earn his trust and to eventually use that trust to flee from this place. She knew that she has to act so innocent, so fair, so naive and so sweet to him, and disgusting as it may sound, she'll do just about everything to escape. </p>
<p>She ran her hand on his surprisingly muscular arms, massaged his tensed shoulders before running her hand slowly down to the small of his back. That made him turn. </p>
<p>"Are you enjoying that, my darling?" </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord…"</p>
<p>"Hmmm...likewise." He smiled. </p>
<p>She just stared and observed how his back muscles move as he laid his palm on the wall and his other hand reached down to his prick. Then she saw how he started to stroke himself slowly while she's behind him. </p>
<p>She reached for the shower and turned it on again to rinse his back. She continued to rub his back up and down and when there's no soap on it anymore, she leaned forward to give his back a soft kiss and Eira felt him flinch a little. </p>
<p>The soft touch of her lips on his back startled him. He wasn't used to those kinds of touches. He wasn't expecting that from her. Not so early. Not so quickly. But he wasn't one to complain. He felt himself smiling. He felt himself getting more aroused and felt himself dripping some hot precum from his tip to his fingers. He let out a soft moan when she placed her hand on his chest and ran the other on his hip. He felt her naked body pressing against his from behind and it's making him feel so hot despite the cool water falling on him. Saddler then grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his hardened prick and the feel of her warm hand around him made him sigh in pleasure. </p>
<p>She knew what to do. It's to please him. She slowly stroked his cock first and hearing his sighs made her confident doing this. She bit her lip, his cock is surprisingly thick and with a good length. She then fondled his balls with her other hand while she continued to stroke his thick cock. Hearing him humming and seeing him nodding while she's doing her work made her more confident. </p>
<p>"Am I doing this correctly, my lord?" </p>
<p>"Yes, darling…"He breathed, eyes closed, mouth slack in pleasure, and both his palms on the wall now. </p>
<p>The water kept her hand slick and it made her hand move easier and better. She bit his shoulder and he let out a startled gasp making her smirk a little. </p>
<p>As she stroke him at a steady pace, she started to feel his stomach muscles tensing. A sign that he is close. He also started to moan a little bit louder and she could feel his hips starting to tremble. And just as she knew he's close to his release, she let go of his cock.  </p>
<p>"Are you kidding me, little one?" He growled. </p>
<p>And before he could turn to her, she started to stroke him again. He sighed and understood…He let her tease him. He let her touch him. He trusts her that she would let him release and she would make him. </p>
<p>She kissed and nipped his back resulting in his needy moans. She repeated her ministrations on him a few more times, stroking him slowly until close then stopping. Surprisingly for her, he's letting her do that. He's letting her tease him and edge him. He would just groan frustratedly but he won't say anything, as if he really trusts that she would make him reach his climax at the right time. </p>
<p>"Should I put shampoo on your hair, my lord?" </p>
<p>He smirked. </p>
<p>"You're teasing me too much, my darling…"</p>
<p>"I-I apologize, my lord…"</p>
<p>"I think I can hold on for a while…"</p>
<p>"L-Lord?"</p>
<p>"You can put shampoo on my hair and you can keep me hard and twitching for a while…" </p>
<p>She nodded and she got to work. She put a fair amount of shampoo on her palm before scrubbing them together and before using them to massage his scalp and to wash his hair. She tiptoed a little and noticed that his black hair is long and it almost reached his ear but she just noticed it right now because his hair was slicked back. </p>
<p>He inclined his head down a little for her to reach him. He also closed his eyes and concentrated not to release his seeds yet, which results in his crazily twitching hard cock. He could only play with his balls and sigh quietly as she massaged his scalp, it felt new, it felt good and it felt…intimate. </p>
<p>"Faster…"He breathed.</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord."</p>
<p>And she started to rinse his head. After rinsing his head, she positioned herself behind him, reached for his cock again and she started to stroke him. He moaned as he stood upright towering her. He had to hold on the wall for support as he trembled, slowly reaching his climax again. </p>
<p>He moaned again as she played with his sensitive tip and his sensitive underside, smearing his precum all over her fingers. He gritted his teeth, felt his muscles tensing, and felt his hips trembling as he reached his climax. </p>
<p>"D-Don't stop, my darling…"He breathed. </p>
<p>And she didn't. He shot his seeds all over his wall while letting out a deep guttural groan. </p>
<p>After they cleaned up, they both got out of the bathroom, they got dressed at the same time, and they laid on the bed. </p>
<p>Saddler was already drifting off to sleep when he felt her moving beside him. He opened his eyes, alert, heart beating fast, his arm reaching for her and relaxing when he felt her resting her head on his chest. </p>
<p>He sighed. </p>
<p>He smiled. </p>
<p>And closed his eyes. </p>
<p>To sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since she was locked up in his castle. So far, so good as it can be…she's in the best case scenario of all the worst case scenarios…he'd been nice to her, too nice actually and it's making her angry but of course, she wouldn't show it to him. He's too gentle, too nice, too good, too sweet, and it's making her stomach do flips. She thought that maybe he's just playing mind games on her, earning her trust and then he would instill in her mind that she's never gonna be able to leave this place. </p><p>The thought of not leaving this shit hole scares her a lot. She doesn't wanna rot in here or be his servant or be his plaything forever. It sickens her. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would vividly remember how he touches her body, she could vividly remember his rich voice, she could vividly feel his hands on her body, she could vividly see his blue eyes that would sometimes turn into bright red, she would vividly hear his moans, she could vividly feel how he bites her neck, and she would jolt awake thinking all of it only to see him sleeping peacefully and calmly beside her, snoring softly, his arms wrapped around her body, and deep in dream land. </p><p>She doesn't know if he really trusts her that he could peacefully sleep like that beside her or he's just putting up an act. She knew that something's up with him, she knew he's not normal, she's damn sure that he's a monster or some magical man, and that he's protected by some magical shit that would warn him if she was to do something.</p><p>He would always leave the room by 8 am and he'd always be back by 12 pm and then he would go out of this room again and be back by 6 pm and they would spend the evening together, some nights, they spend it fucking and some nights they just spend it quietly. Her weeks in this castle seems to be going pretty well, she 's fed thrice a day, she could freely use his bathroom, and she could freely read his books that she can't understand. </p><p>Eira eyed the door and contemplated. It's been two weeks but she never dared to step foot outside of his room. She's afraid that he might catch her outside and she could only imagine the things he'd do to punish her. She's afraid that he might find an empty room and he'd go crazy like that time when she was taking a bath when he opened the bathroom looking so agitated and looking so crazy that he's demanding a reason why she didn't respond. She's afraid that if he didn't see her lurking outside, someone else would and they would rat her out to him that she's probably up to no good and she'd get punished too. But she remembered that that man would always tell her and remind her what she ought to do and what she can't do…and he never said anything about going outside his room. </p><p>She contemplated. </p><p>….</p><p>And came to a conclusion. </p><p>…. </p><p>She decided to go out and roam the castle because how can she plan her escape if she doesn't know where to run and where to hide…how can she escape if she doesn't know which way to go. </p><p>Wearing only his button down shirt which hangs loosely on her body and a pair of fluffy slippers, she cautiously went out. The corridor is LONG. She mustered her courage and decided to walk but she would always glance back to see if someone might appear from behind but seeing the door to his room and noticing that that room is the only room in this corridor, there's no way someone would appear behind her. She walked again and reached a corner, she looked first and saw another long corridor. The walls have old paintings and some withering plants and everything is in a deafening silence. She hasn't seen anyone yet but she's not sure if she would be thankful about that or what. She looked back again and she instilled in her mind the way back to his room just in case she needed to run back. Eira walked again and again and came to the conclusion that this castle is a damn labyrinth. </p><p>"Look who's out for a stroll…"</p><p>She jumped at the sound of that familiar deep voice behind her. She slowly turned around and saw that muscular blond man who dragged her to that leader's room, leaning his back against the wall, arms crossed and clearly unfazed. She froze. She looked around to see if he's with someone else and she tried to think of how he managed to sneak behind her. She's not someone who's oblivious to her surroundings, she's always alert about what's going on around her so how in the hell did he sneak up on her? He's too quiet and he moved so stealthily that she never even heard his supposedly heavy footsteps. He's wearing a pair of military trousers, a black muscle shirt, and a pair of combat shoes…and he's staring at her with those eyes that makes her gulp in fear. </p><p>She tried to cover herself with her arms and she tried to pull down the shirt even more as she looked away from this man. </p><p>"I won't hurt you…"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever…you're just gonna drag me back there…and leave me alone with him. And let me get fucked there like a toy." She snorted</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm just following orders. I'm Jack Krauser, by the way. I thought that you might want someone, beside Lord Saddler, to talk to." </p><p>She stared at his hand first. She even raised an eyebrow before she decided to shake it. They firmly shook their hands and she didn't know why and how but she felt as if…she could actually trust this blond man. </p><p>"Eira." </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Careful…you should watch out for that small man, the tall bald man, and of course him." He warned. </p><p>She nodded and they're still holding hands and shaking them. She's eyeing her and she just knew he's not someone she could mess with…</p><p>"They're not normal." She then sighed. </p><p>"Oh, you noticed?" </p><p>"I'm not blind." </p><p>"I see. You're quite observant." He smirked</p><p>She doesn't know why he even approached her in the first place. She's afraid that someone might be listening to their conversation. But he's so relaxed…feeling that this man is one who'd been in service, she's sure that he would feel and show signs if someone is listening to them. </p><p>"Can I trust you?" She whispered. </p><p>"I don't think you can trust someone else here than me." </p><p>"What do you want?" </p><p>"Nothing…" He shrugged. </p><p>"I don't wanna stay here." She blurted before she could even stop herself. "Especially with that man, what's his name? Saddler?" </p><p>"Trust me, it's better if you stay with him." </p><p>"And get fucked…nice nice." She sarcastically said. </p><p>He just scoffed, he looked as if he's gonna say something else before all his muscles tensed. </p><p>She noticed that and it made her look around her. </p><p>"W-what's wrong, Jack?" She whispered. </p><p>"See you around…Eira."He just answered with a knowing look before walking away. </p><p>She wanted to follow him but she froze. </p><p>The footsteps she's currently hearing from the other side of the corridor sounds too familiar. She contemplated…should she run or should she stay put? Whatever she's gonna do, it was too late already. </p><p>"My little one is out for a stroll." </p><p>She looked behind her and saw him in his usual attire, the hood of his robe was pulled up and the shadow it makes obscures most of his face but she could see his intense stare and his little smile. </p><p>"I-I got bored, my lord." She said, immediately looking at her feet to avert her gaze from his piercing eyes. </p><p>"I see." </p><p>"I apologize, my lord." </p><p>"No need to apologize, my darling…I didn't forbid you to go out and to walk around." He said in a gentle voice. </p><p>The man walked towards her, gently grabbed her chin, and made her look up at him. </p><p>"Do not be afraid…" He whispered before he brushed away the hair from her face. </p><p>She saw how he eyed her face and body. As a reflex, she tried to cover her body with her arms but remembering that he hates it a lot, made her stop. Eira could only close her eyes, trembling a little when he leaned forward to press kisses on her neck, and those kisses became a lick, and then a bite, and then a suck…she felt herself being driven to a wall and she just held onto his robe as he guided her to a wall. Entrapped between him and the wall, she could only look up at his hungry stares. </p><p>She closed her eyes while he lovingly caressed her cheek before opening her eyes again as he ran his finger down to her neck, to her chest, and down to her waist. </p><p>"My clothes look so good on you…"He whispered.</p><p>She stood there frozen in her spot as his hand made its way to her inner thighs. Understanding what he wants, she spreads her legs apart to let his hand go wherever he wants. She could only moan softly when she felt him teasing her entrance, teasing her clit, and teasing her folds. </p><p>"My, my…you are wet…"He smirked before pulling away his hand and showing her the glistening slick spot on his fingers which came from her. </p><p>She felt herself getting so hot, she even squirmed a little and did feel herself wet down there. She bit her lip as he showed her how he licked his fingers clean, hummed while at it, and stared into her eyes as he did it. </p><p>"You taste so good…"He smirked before pulling her to face her on the wall. </p><p>She let out a startled gasp as he did that and she felt him pulling up her shirt to expose her ass. He pulled her hips to position her nicely before she felt her pussy getting fingered. One finger at first and it felt not enough, and then he entered a second finger which made her moan, she won't lie, it honestly felt so good. </p><p>"Mmm…my darling likes this huh?" </p><p>"Yes.."She breathed only to gasp as she was answered by a hard slap to her ass cheek. </p><p>"Yes what, my little one?" He softly growled in her ear. </p><p>"Yes, m-my lord."</p><p>She heard him humming approvingly behind her. She reached out to get a hold of his hardened member but he pulled her hair and pressed her cheek on the wall. </p><p>"Do. Not. Move." He growled before he continued fingering her entrance. </p><p>"S-Stop…my lord." </p><p>"You already know that you don't get to decide that, my little one?" </p><p>"Someone might s-see…"</p><p>And he laughed darkly before he growled, </p><p>"Let them."</p><p>"N-No...please stop." She moaned. </p><p>"Let them see and let them know who you belong to." He growled possessively in her ear.</p><p>She closed her eyes before nodding like a child, she felt so pleased as he fucked her with his long fingers,always hitting that spot that makes her moan softly. She could only arch her back in pleasure, something she never imagined doing for him, she groaned in pain when she felt her neck getting bitten and getting marked again, and she could feel his hardened member pressing on her. She felt so close to releasing. She felt him shifting and felt him wrapping his arm around her neck, choking her and making her squirm more before feeling empty. </p><p>"M-My lord…"She moaned. </p><p>"Hmmm?" He smirked before fucking her again with his finger. </p><p>She moaned again, she closed her eyes, and felt that familiar feeling building up. Her climax slowly builds up there in her groin…she felt herself trembling a little and moaning more. And just as she was about to reach that climax, he mercilessly pulled out his fingers again, leaving her gasping out of frustration. </p><p>"Please…please, my lord.."</p><p>"Hmmmm? Please what?" He whispered while he licked his fingers clean. </p><p>"Let me…"She whimpered, too embarrassed to tell him what she wanted.</p><p>"I see that my darling likes what I'm doing to her, huh?" </p><p>"Y-Yes…"</p><p>And he resumed fucking her pussy again. Positioning his fingers at the right angle to hit that spot that never fails to make her moan as if she's not getting fucked in the corridor, facing a wall, and trapped by him. He alternates between fucking her pussy and playing with her clit. Feeling herself trembling again and feeling his hold around her neck tightening again, she's about to reach her climax when he decided to pull out his fingers again. She moaned in frustration and she desperately pressed her ass to his hips before rubbing herself to him, any friction would help her needy clit. </p><p>And she got punished. </p><p>She had her ass slapped so hard she sobbed. </p><p>"Did I not tell you. Not. To. Move?" He growled. </p><p>"P-Please…"She cried. </p><p>The waiting is too much. The torture is too much. She could feel her clit throbbing in need. She wanted more. </p><p>"Do you like getting teased, huh?" </p><p>"N-No.."She whispered as she shook her head. </p><p>"What do you think I felt when you teased me in my bathroom then, my little one?" </p><p>"I apologize, m-my lord…" She gasped when he started to play with her clit again. "More…more. Please, more."</p><p>"You like getting fucked by my fingers?" </p><p>"Yes…yes please." She murmured as if in a trance. </p><p>"What do you want me to do, my darling?" </p><p>She held his hand and guided it to her clit. </p><p>"Oh, you want me to…make you cum?" </p><p>"Y-Yes…my lord." </p><p>"Hmmm…"He hummed and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. </p><p>She cried out as he played with her clit and pussy until she felt herself trembling in his arm and cumming. Even after she came, he still continued to fuck her pussy making her knees go jelly. If he wasn't holding her with his arm, she would have fallen on the floor. She's so flushed and she saw him licking his fingers clean again before groping her ass. </p><p>"I love that…" He muttered before letting her go. </p><p>She had to hold on the wall to keep herself up and steady, she also felt as if she was fucked properly, and her legs felt so wobbly after that proper orgasm. She started to walk back to his room like a person with a hangover when she heard him humming disapprovingly. She looked back at him and saw him stroking his obvious length lazily through his robe. </p><p>"Did I tell you to go back to my room already, my darling?" He whispered before beckoning her to come back to him. </p><p>She shook her head and walked back towards him, reaching for his clothed member but he held her hand. </p><p>"My lord?" She asked,clearly confused. Surely this is what he wants, right? </p><p>"You will not touch me…not yet, anyway. Come with me…"He answered before removing his robe and draping it over her shoulders. </p><p>Eira, still frozen in her spot and still confused at his actions, stupidly watched him walk away. She just willed herself to follow him when he turned another corner. She decided to run so she could keep up with him but then she would trip and fall because of his long robe she's currently wearing. She found him turning to a couple of corners and then found him entering a big door that was even opened by those bald robbed men. She saw him stopping and glancing behind him, waiting for her and so she ran to catch up with him. She made the mistake of glancing to one of the men and one bastard smirked and licked his lips while staring at her. She grimaced. She held on Saddler's arm as a reflex and she saw him glancing at her arm before smiling so…warmly.</p><p>She was led by him into a…familiar spacious room. The throne room. The room where the fuck fest happened. She stiffened but she was being led to the…balcony.</p><p>She quickly let his arm go and looked away clearly shy of what she just did. He's definitely not someone she would go for comfort and protection. </p><p>"Look." He said looking straight ahead. </p><p>She did look at whatever he's looking at and her jaw dropped as she saw the vast field. She could see a village and more grassy fields. It's so wide… </p><p>"See everything?" </p><p>"Yes, my lord…"</p><p>"This is my domain…soon to be yours too." He smiled before turning to her. </p><p>She stared at him in horror. Did she understand it correctly?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days after Saddler hinted something that Eira was actually expecting since she started to stay in his room as his…personal...plaything. She's desperate to leave this place but she is not willing to marry him in order to do that. Just no. No way. </p>
<p>She's way too stubborn for that and she will never want to be tied with him forever. The idea of marrying that man just makes her feel like vomiting. She sees marriage as something sacred and something important that she wants to marry someone who she would love forever and  someone who would also love her forever. For her, marriage is only done by people with mutual feelings and respect to each other, to people who would do everything for their partner, to people who are willing to risk it all for their partner, to people who would fight the world for their partner, and to people who could clearly see their future with one another. And with that sinister man named Saddler…nothing ticks the box. </p>
<p>She wanted to scream and just escape right now but she can't. She doesn't know the layout of the castle, she has no idea where the exit is, she has no idea how she would get out of here, she doesn't know what's wrong with the people in this castle. She knew that something is up with them but she can't pinpoint what. The eyes are a give away. Especially his! Saddler's normally blue eyes would turn red sometimes and she still can't determine what allows him to do that. But she observed. She noticed that Saddler's eyes would change when he's talking to his men, she doesn't know what they were talking about so she doesn't know what feelings invoke him to do that. Sometimes he would look at his men and he would say something, and everyone would do as he says as if in a trance. She doesn't want to entertain the thought that Saddler might have the power to be able to control everyone in the castle. That is some bullshit. </p>
<p>But one day, she's following him (a couple of steps behind him) discreetly to learn the ways around the castle…he got so mad with that one robed man that Saddler choked him and raised him up until the servant's feet were dangling in the air. She could see the red eyes! She wanted to stop him from choking that poor servant but she remained still in her hiding place, scared to her core. She thought that the peasant was dead already because he stopped moving before Saddler threw him mercilessly on the floor. The servant laid there, his red eyes opened. She stifled a scream. The servant landed with his head facing her direction, she could see the red glassy eyes as if he's staring at her and she could see the limp and unmoving body. </p>
<p>She got scared. </p>
<p>Saddler definitely just killed a man with his one hand.</p>
<p>She scampered away when Saddler resumed walking. She never followed him anymore.</p>
<p>Saddler ravished her that same night. He was mad and annoyed. He was rough. Hold on, rough is an understatement. He was merciless and she doesn't know why. She had no idea what made him like that. </p>
<p>"S-Stop, my lord!" She cried trying to fight him by pushing him away. </p>
<p>"You. Don't get. To decide. That. Little one." He growled as he tore her/his cloth apart. </p>
<p>She doesn't like how he roughly held her. He was never like this unless she did something that angered him and she knew damn well that she was well behaved. He's just so mad and murderous tonight. His eyes were the color of fury, the color of fire, the color of anger, the color of blood, the color of passion. She's scared like she's never been before. She couldn't look at him, he's way too frightening and too hostile like he'd never been before. Eira willed herself to look away from his monstrous face but he held her cheeks tightly, he held her face firmly in place. </p>
<p>"Look at me. LOOK AT ME." He roared at her, his eyes wide. "Why won't you look at me, little one? WHY?!" </p>
<p>Everytime he speaks his grip on her would tighten. She would cry whenever his grip would tighten on her but he seems like he couldn't even hear her. It's as if he's gone crazy already. </p>
<p>"STOP—" </p>
<p>"YOU ARE MINE." </p>
<p>"Let me go—" </p>
<p>"MINE."</p>
<p>"Sto—"</p>
<p>His hard slap across her face made her dizzy, made her vision twirl, made her stop, and made her weak. She heard the sound of rustling clothes, Saddler is getting undressed on top of her. He threw away his robe and he unbuckled his belt in haste. </p>
<p>She laid under him, naked and bruised and scared and trembling, looking up at the angry, crazy, murderous, sinister man. </p>
<p>She didn't remember getting fucked but she remembered his red eyes looking down at her. She woke up sore. Every move she makes sends pain to every part of her body. She was startled to see him sleeping peacefully and snoring softly beside her. Like he didn't hurt her last night. She carefully removed the arm around her waist and he stirred, opening his eyes. They're now blue. </p>
<p>She looked away. She remembered his eyes, his anger, his callousness he never showed her until last night. Eira sighed to herself, what was she expecting from him anyway. He's the leader of these cruel men, surely he's the mirror of his servants' attitudes. She mentally slapped herself for expecting him to treat her gently, to treat her normally and she's stupidly and sorely disappointed. What a stupid expectation. </p>
<p>"Darling?" </p>
<p>She pulled up the blanket as she turned away from him, her back facing him. She's still trembling slightly and she's still physically hurt from his assault last night. </p>
<p>And she wanted to throw up when he called her in a gentle voice. </p>
<p>"My darling?" </p>
<p>She didn't answer, she's still too sleepy, too tired, too hurt to answer him. </p>
<p>She tensed when she felt him wrapping his arm around her waist and he pulled her close to his chest. Her back against his chest. He nuzzled her hair and he kissed her neck softly. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning, my darling."</p>
<p>She wanted to scoff at him but she stayed quiet. Nothing would come up good if she tried to put up a fight. </p>
<p>"Darling? It's late…we should eat breakfast." </p>
<p>Still no response. </p>
<p>She wanted to sleep for the whole day. She doesn't even want to talk to him but she needs to take note of his reactions or emotions or else it might backfire on her. </p>
<p>She fell asleep despite him talking beside her. </p>
<p>She woke up again and she's all alone which she doesn't mind. She stood up and she made her way to the bathroom. She needs to take a bath. She wants to erase his marks and his lingering scent all over her body as soon as possible. She turned on the shower and she quickly covered herself in soap. She started shaking uncontrollably that she slumped on the floor of the bathroom, hugging herself, and crying to herself. For the first time since she got here, she cried. For real.</p>
<p>Well, she already cried a lot of times when she's here but except for the times when he was harsh and when he made her cry, this is the first time. </p>
<p>She sobbed and hugged herself for comfort. She just wants to go home. She just wants to leave this place already. </p>
<p>Eira didn't know how long she was in the bathroom, she just felt so cold that she needed to go out of the bathroom already. She put on her underwear and sighed before wearing his big button down undershirt. </p>
<p>She would roam around the castle alone today. She knew that she needed to know more about the people here so she felt the need to investigate. </p>
<p>Eira made her way towards the big library. She made sure no one's following her and she locked the door, she doesn't want anyone to see her crying if she ever gets lost in the book she's reading or if she gets distracted. She looked around and found a red sign, which is a big x done with paint, on a door. She turned the knob despite the red x-mark and she entered. She looked around and was greeted by thick dust everywhere. The room looks like a restricted section to her judging by the dust accumulating in every shelf in this small room, the room smells so ancient but she still went inside. There's a reason why this door is marked with that big red x so there must be something juicy in here. </p>
<p>She started with the first dusty shelf. She ran her hands on the leather bound books and like the shelves in Saddler's room, these are written in a foreign language she doesn't understand. She grabbed a book and she opened it slowly, carefully, and deliberately, afraid that she might tear the old-no, ancient-book apart. She didn't find anything familiar, so she placed the book back before grabbing the next. This went on for a few minutes and for a few books until she came across a book with drawings. Her eyes squinted, she couldn't understand the writing and the notes around the drawings but the illustration looked so bothering. It looks like an insect to her but she's not sure, it could be something else…She scanned the foreign writings around the drawing and found a familiar word 'parasito' </p>
<p>"Parasite??" She said to herself. </p>
<p>She tilted her head and she continued to scan the pages, looking for any familiar words. Maybe she wouldn't understand the literal meaning of these sentences but maybe she could get a gist of it, the context of it, if she scanned for more.</p>
<p>So far she got: las plagas, parasito, influencia in one sentence. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and thought of what those words could mean. Plagas is plague, parasito is parasite, influencia has something to do with influence if she's not mistaken. So to put them together, it was like the plague is a parasite that influences. Eira thinks that this is intriguing. She resumed scanning the pages again to know more. </p>
<p>Next, she got: las plagas, adjuntar, sistema nervioso, causa, agresion </p>
<p>She squinted her eyes. She's sure that adjuntar means attach, sistema nervioso means nervous system, and agresion is of course aggression. So, putting them together means the plague attaches themselves to the nervous system and causes aggression. She scratched her head, what is this plague, does it mean curse, sickness, malady….or is it just the name of the parasite, that drawing. </p>
<p>She almost jumped when she heard a loud banging from the door accompanied by loud shouts. Her eyes widened before quickly putting back the book she's holding. She hurriedly got out of the restricted room and she basically ran towards the door to open it. She was met by Saddler's furious face. She staggered back and she shut the door to his face again in fright. Just her reflex. But maybe that's the best course of action as of the moment. He looks so murderous and she doesn't want a round two of what happened last night. </p>
<p>The banging on the door stopped for a few seconds. </p>
<p>Then the banging sounds were changed into soft knocks. </p>
<p>"Darling…"He softly called. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>"Open the door. I've been looking for you." He gently said. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Shaking, she unlocked the door. She also stepped back and let him open the door himself. He did, after a few seconds. </p>
<p>His eyes are gentle and he held out a hand towards her but she just stared at it, not wanting to hold it too. No way. After last night? No fucking way. </p>
<p>"I've been looking for you, little one."He repeated cautiously approaching her. </p>
<p>"I…didn't notice the time, my lord." She whispered, trying so hard not to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>"I understand, my darling. I was just worried. The door was locked. Why did you lock it?" He asked, gently tilting her head to meet her eyes. </p>
<p>"I…uhm… I didn't notice that I locked it, my lord." She lied. </p>
<p>He stared hard and she gulped. Did he catch her lie? She hopes not or she's doomed. </p>
<p>"You're dusty, my darling." He then said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, carefully dusting her off. </p>
<p>She gulped again. </p>
<p>She should have checked herself first before running to the door, but she never had the time. She was hurrying and she was frightened. </p>
<p>"The library needs to be cleaned." He said, as if to himself pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. </p>
<p>Before she would be asked for more, she already started walking out of the library. He didn't say anything but she knew he's following her. She would have turned left, back to his room, but he grabbed her wrist and they turned right to the dining room. </p>
<p>She let herself get guided. This is not the first time she ate in the dining room. Saddler seems to enjoy eating with her and so she needs to satisfy him, as much as she dreaded to do so. It's just the two of them seated at the dining table, it felt like a date if he's someone she's willing to date. They were served with a full course meal which she just stared at at first and then she forced herself to eat everything on her plate as she felt him staring beside her. </p>
<p>"My darling, you are so quiet." </p>
<p>"I…uhm...apologize. I don't have anything to say, my lord." She answered, not even glancing at him. </p>
<p>She resumed eating. She chewed her food and downed it down with water. Sometimes, she would just stick her fork on the meat for a couple of times before eating it. She continued doing that until he set down his spoon loudly. </p>
<p>"M-My lord?" </p>
<p>"Do we have a problem, little one?" He asked, gritting his teeth and gripping his utensils tightly. </p>
<p>"N-None, my lord." </p>
<p>He stared at her hard. </p>
<p>"Please, tell me if we have a problem." </p>
<p>"W-We don't, my lord." </p>
<p>…. </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>"I see." He whispered before he resumed eating, clearly bothered but never asking any questions anymore. </p>
<p>She went back to the library after they ate and he went back to somewhere with Salazar. </p>
<p>She didn't lock the door again, just in case Saddler went crazy again. She would just hide somewhere in the restricted section, there's a lot of places to hide there anyway and she could tell him that she wasn't in the Library. She'll just lie. </p>
<p>She resumed where she left. </p>
<p>She's sweating but she doesn't care. She needs to know more. </p>
<p>"Damn this language… What the hell." </p>
<p>She couldn't understand most of it. She's so frustrated, she feels as if she's so close to finding out whatever is wrong with the people in this palace but because of a language barrier, she won't be able to learn about it anymore. She sighed and she cried silently. </p>
<p>"Chica?" </p>
<p>She screamed in shock. </p>
<p>She never saw that black haired guy. She never even heard the door opening. </p>
<p>"Y-You!" </p>
<p>"Yes, me." He smiled flirtatiously before bowing at her. "Milady." </p>
<p>"What??" </p>
<p>He straightened up and he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>"I think you don't like it if I call you milady…so," He grinned again, "Hello, chica?"</p>
<p>She tensed. She realized that this man was one of the red hooded guys that was following Saddler the first day she got here. </p>
<p>"Will you tell him I'm here?" </p>
<p>"No. Of course not, chica." He giggled, shaking his head, "We're on the same side, you know." </p>
<p>"W-what same side?" </p>
<p>"I know you want to leave this place…and I mean, who wouldn't?" </p>
<p>She stared. She doesn't know if she could trust him like how she trusts Jack. </p>
<p>"Fine, chica." He sighs, "I think you're still reluctant to trust me but please. Trust me." </p>
<p>"I don't even know your name." </p>
<p>"My apologies! I forgot my manners, chica. Luis… Luis Sera." He smiled holding out his hand. </p>
<p>And she shook his hand. </p>
<p>"I still kinda don't trust you, Luis." </p>
<p>"I want you to trust me. I want to help you leave this place too." </p>
<p>"Cause you also wanna leave?" </p>
<p>"Well, yes." He chuckled. </p>
<p>"I see…"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow. Let's meet each other in the west wing of this Palace. I suppose you know the wa—" </p>
<p>"Why would I meet you there?" </p>
<p>"I wanna show you something to assure you that you could trust me." </p>
<p>She contemplated. </p>
<p>"I suppose you know the way there? You were always strolling around, I noticed. Are you planning your escape now?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know the way there." She answered, ignoring his last question</p>
<p>She still can't tell him about that. </p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, chica." He smiled, "I suggest that you go back to your room already, and take a bath. You're too dusty."</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>She woke up with a start and she noticed that she's all alone in Saddler's room already. </p>
<p>She slept late, she was just staring at the ceiling to make herself exhausted while he snored peacefully beside her, hugging her. Eira's mind is excited, she really wants to trust Luis, he seems trustworthy like Jack but she doesn't want to trust him immediately, she wants to know what he knows because maybe that would make her escape from this wretched place. She needs to learn what she's about to face, right? She can't escape here if she's all clueless. She doesn't know when she finally fell asleep but she woke up as if she doesn't have enough energy to go on today. </p>
<p>But she willed herself to get up. </p>
<p>She took a shower before grabbing some breakfast in the dining hall, today it's toasted bread which she actually enjoyed. She always did this before shit happened to her and she actually missed this simple breakfast. She knew that Saddler won't be back to their room before 12. </p>
<p>After finishing her food, she strolled to the west wing side of the Palace, carefully. She felt like something's wrong with her going to the west side but she's really curious about the things she read in the library, maybe Luis could answer her questions. </p>
<p>She walked and walked and noticed that someone's following her, she spun around and was met by Luis's ever smiling face. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning, chica." </p>
<p>"Hey," She greeted back before looking around them and whispering. "So, the thing you promised yesterday?" </p>
<p>"I know…follow me." He said before leading the way. </p>
<p>She followed him wordlessly and they reached a staircase leading to somewhere deep down the Palace. Her eyes squinted, she couldn't see anything down there. </p>
<p>Luis kept walking and he lit the way with a lighter. She followed him still and he opened the metal door, she heard a click and the lights got turned on. Her jaw dropped. </p>
<p>"W-Wow… This looks like a research laboratory." </p>
<p>"Welcome to one of my humble abodes." He grinned proudly at her while spreading his arms apart. </p>
<p>She looked around and there were a lot of test tubes and big capsules with something inside around the place. </p>
<p>"Follow me, chica. By the way, don't touch anything please…"</p>
<p>She followed him and he stopped in front of a capsule filled with a green fluid where there's a moving insect inside. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. </p>
<p>That's the parasite she saw in one of the illustrations in the book. </p>
<p>"This is the plaga." He started, "It's a parasite that attaches itself to the nervous system of the host and this thing can influence them."</p>
<p>"D-Did you make that?" </p>
<p>"No, chica… these are found in the village. In the caves. Deep in the caves. Far in the trenches. They were fossilised BUT they survived. Can you believe that?" </p>
<p>"... If it's fossilised then that means it's been there for more than a couple of decades." </p>
<p>"Correct. But they did…and the villagers got infected."</p>
<p>"...were the villagers, the ones who dug up the fossils?" </p>
<p>"Yes,chica." He nodded, "Years after the excavation, the villagers started getting symptoms of some new, weird, peculiar disease. Got them checked and apparently, these plagas survived as spores and that they successfully infected the villagers."</p>
<p>"Who led the excavation again?" </p>
<p>"You know them." </p>
<p>Saddler… And probably that little man. </p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>"Anyway, these plagas you can see now are those spores that grew. We had experiments." </p>
<p>She gulped and felt shivers down her spine, "Y-You inject that to people?" </p>
<p>He nodded begrudgingly, not even meeting her eyes. "And animals." </p>
<p>"What happened to them then?" </p>
<p>"They get turned into Ganados, Verdugos, Novistadors, El Gigantes…and many more." </p>
<p>Her head spun. She has no idea what those were. </p>
<p>He placed some polaroids on the table and motioned for her to take a look at it. She almost screamed at the sight of them. The pictures are labeled. The Ganados look human, El Gigante look like a deformed human turned into a beefy giant, Verdugos are that little man's bodyguards, the Novistadors look like a big fly. She wanted to faint. She's sure that she's gonna have a lot of nightmares starting tonight. </p>
<p>"The Ganados are…everyone in the village and in this castle. And the rest…you get it." </p>
<p>She felt shivers down her spine again and she felt as if she was slapped by the harsh reality that escaping from this Palace is harder than she initially thought. </p>
<p>"Luis, can I ask a question?" </p>
<p>"Yes, chica."</p>
<p>"Saddler's eyes would turn red…does the plaga have something to do with it?" </p>
<p>"We engineered three types of plagas. Recessive, the ones in most of the people here. They took control of their host. The Queen plaga resides here in the castle which produces eggs. And the Dominant Plaga…which Saddler and a few have in their bodies. These Dominant Plaga can control the others."</p>
<p>She gulped.</p>
<p>He's more dangerous than she initially thought of. </p>
<p>He could control others…and now she knew how. </p>
<p>She stared at Luis. He's definitely someone smart that he's leading the research on these plagas. She's sure that he's the leader because if he's not, he won't be able to make her come here to say these things. </p>
<p>"Who are they? Who's Saddler…who is he?" </p>
<p>"He's the leader. Saddler came here and assumed the role of a prophet leading the Los Iluminados. He gained the loyalty of Ramon and he soon took over this castle in the notion of cleansing the sins of Salazar's. He also corrupted Bitores, the chief priest, into doing his bidding and they successfully recruited everyone in the village as a part of their cult. And they're all infected. "</p>
<p>She blinked. </p>
<p>She felt disgusted. </p>
<p>He used religion to manipulate everyone to his bidding. He's using these plagas to control everyone. He's using these plagas to gain power. </p>
<p>She doesn't know how she would resist the urge to slap him when she sees him again today. </p>
<p>She's mad. </p>
<p>"Is there a way to cure this?" </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, "Saddler is paying me to make these plagas harder to remove from the host's body." </p>
<p>She sighed. "So there's a way to cure this?" </p>
<p>"It could be removed through surgery or through the use of a high powered electric chair to kill it from inside the body. But it should be done before the plaga attaches itself completely to the host." </p>
<p>There's a time limit. </p>
<p>"Why isn't he telling me anything about it?"</p>
<p>"I don't think he'd like you to know it."</p>
<p>She sighed for the nth time. </p>
<p>Maybe he's gonna use her to scheme something and she won't let that happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo I tweaked some parts &gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saddler noticed her silence. </p>
<p>Well to be fair, she had always been silent, only talking when he talked to her, always following what he said with a soft 'yes, my lord,' always nodding and looking in his eyes whenever she said yes. But now, she's way too silent. Too silent for his liking. He's no expert with girls but he surely knows that there's something bothering her and he wants to know what. </p>
<p>He sat on his throne and half listened to Mendez's reports about the village, to Krauser's reports about the boundaries, to Salazar's reports about the new weapons, and Luis' reports about the plaga. He's there physically with these men nodding in agreement and in understanding to everything they say but always discreetly looking at the clock so he could go back to their room already, to glance at her, to hold her in his arms, to know what bothers her… </p>
<p>He stood up and exited the place after the reports, he marched back to his room and he tried to hide his excitement to see her. A small smile was plastered on his always frowning face. He opened the door to his bedroom only to see it empty… he looked around, there's no sound from his bathroom…she's not here. He turned around and walked…looking for her. Even if he had no idea where to look for her, this is better than staying alone in his room. His room feels so dark and so cold and so suffocating especially without her presence to lighten it up. </p>
<p>He let his feet guide him to wherever she might be. He walked and walked and he looked around. He went to the kitchen, maybe she was hungry and she went there to ask for food…but she isn't there. He walked back to his room, opening all the rooms he would pass by just to check if she was there but she's not. </p>
<p>She won't escape, right? He had to remind himself that she won't escape him, it's too impossible that no one would see her escaping, it's too impossible that no one noticed her running away, it's too impossible for her to leave him. She would stay with him, right? He looked around, agitated, anxious, and uneasy, where is she? After a few more minutes of walking and a few more corridors and rooms he'd gone to, his hands started to shake, his heart started to beat so fast, sweat running down the side of his temple. He had to stop walking, he had to hold onto the wall to pull himself together, to calm himself down, to keep his composure, she can't possibly leave him. He was good to her, he never hurted her unless he needed to and so far, she'd been a good girl, he's nice to her, he's gentle, he cares for her, surely those were enough to make her stay, right? </p>
<p>THEN WHERE IS SHE? </p>
<p>He resumed walking only to stop again when he ran into Krauser, who bowed and stepped aside for him to pass. </p>
<p>"My lord…" He greeted</p>
<p>He nodded. Before walking again—</p>
<p>"Krauser," He called out before looking behind him</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord?" </p>
<p>"Have you seen…" </p>
<p>He stopped…</p>
<p>Who is she anyway? What should he tell this other man? My darling? My little one? What is her name? He mentally slapped himself, that small detail about her, he didn't know! That one important detail about her, he had no idea what her name is! He never bothered asking her, he only relished in calling her his, calling her his darling, calling her his little one. He felt his shoulders trembling, he looked away and found himself staring at his reflection. Does she even know his name? </p>
<p>"My lord?" Krauser called, probably confused but alert. </p>
<p>"...Have you seen…that young woman…? The one you brought in my room." </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>He met Krauser's eyes and he looked like he understood who he was talking about. </p>
<p>"I saw that the door to the library is ajar, my lord… Perhaps, she's there." </p>
<p>Library…he just remembered that she's always in the library. </p>
<p>Saddler nodded before he resumed walking…now he has a destination in mind. He walked as quickly as his long strides would let him. He then opened the door as quietly as he could when he reached the library and there she was back facing the door and she's too busy reading that she didn't notice him entering and even if he sat on the chair in front of her. He noticed that she's reading a classic novel and she's all focused, lost in the words she's reading, lost in the world of that book. He watched her intently, now feeling so calm unlike before.</p>
<p>He watched how her eyes move as she scanned the words, he watched her thin lips moving slightly as she silently read the sentences, he watched her and kept quiet. He noticed that she tied her hair into a low ponytail with a silk ribbon she must have found in his room, he noticed how she looked so beautiful in his shirt...he bought her knickers and gowns but he never bought her some clothes for her own. He likes it when she wears his clothes. He likes to smell his shirt with her lingering scent when she's not watching him. </p>
<p>"Shi—m-my, lord!" </p>
<p>He smiled gently, "Hello, my darling." </p>
<p>"Y-You startled me!" She said before standing up and bowing her head, "I apologize, my lord. I didn't notice the time." </p>
<p>"It's definitely alright, my darling." He said, waving his hand to beckon her to get back to her seat, "Are you hungry?" </p>
<p>She glanced at the clock before looking back at him. </p>
<p>"And you weren't in my room…"</p>
<p>"I… got distracted by all the books here, my lord." </p>
<p>"I see you love books…" </p>
<p>"Uhm…yes."</p>
<p>He smiled. One more thing he learned about her. </p>
<p>"I-I'll just bring everything back to its places—" </p>
<p>"You can bring them to my room."He said, standing up and collecting all the books she took from the shelves," And then we eat together in the dining hall. I'm starving."</p>
<p>He saw her staring at him in shock before she nodded her head in understanding. He heard her soft footsteps behind him as she followed him back to his room. She's clutching the book she was reading before and he's carrying all the books she placed on the table. </p>
<p>He placed the books on his desk before turning to her, she stopped in her tracks and he could see the slight fear in her eyes which made him smug. Fear would keep her in place. Fear would keep her in his castle. Fear would keep her his. </p>
<p>He smiled gently before running his fingers on her cheek, her skin feels so soft. He wanted to bite her again, feel the soft skin between his teeth. He wanted to mark her again. He wanted to taste her again. </p>
<p>He hummed in approval when she placed her palms on his chest slowly running it down to his waist. She even grazed his hardened nipples when she ran her hands on his chest, and it made him smile a little. </p>
<p>"I thought you're starving, my lord?" She asked flirtatiously but he knew she's not used to it. </p>
<p>But he loves that she's trying. </p>
<p>The effort she exerted is enough for him. </p>
<p>"Hmm? I am." </p>
<p>"But we're still here, my lord." </p>
<p>"I want and I can devour you right now, my darling…do you know that?" He chuckled before wrapping an arm around her small waist to hoist her up on her tiptoes. He bit her neck to make a point and it made her gasp.</p>
<p> "Should I bite you hard? Your skin feels so soft between my teeth." He murmured. </p>
<p>She didn't answer. She froze in her spot, remembering how he ravished her...how he just hurt her, how he mercilessly handled her roughly. </p>
<p>"Did I not tell you to answer me whenever I ask you a question?" He growled teasingly in her ear. </p>
<p>"I apologize, my lord…" She whimpered and she gently pushed him back. </p>
<p>He let himself be pushed away. Confused and hurt and clueless. He doesn't know why she's pushing him all of a sudden. She never did this before and he doesn't know what made her change, what happened for her to act like this. </p>
<p>"You're mine." He just whispered after she pushed him. </p>
<p>She didn't answer and she kept a distance between them, she wouldn't even meet his eyes, and it's slowly angering him. She's been like this for the past days and he's getting impatient. He could see her trembling though, and it made him slightly hurt. He really thought she had warmed up to her already but he's definitely wrong. </p>
<p>"Let's eat…follow me." He then said, annoyed but still composed, before he walked past her. </p>
<p>Maybe spending time together would make her warm up to him a bit more. Maybe spending time together would make her act nice and good. Maybe spending time together would eventually lead to making up and making out.</p>
<p>He's already by the door when he realizes that she's still frozen in her spot. She didn't even move a muscle to follow him. He raised an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>"I-I'm not hungry, my lord." </p>
<p>His shoulder tensed and his hands closed into a fist. </p>
<p>"Let's go." He said giving her a sidelong glance but she shook her head stubbornly and it made him more furious. </p>
<p>"M-My lord—" </p>
<p>"Do NOT disobey me." He growled before turning to glare at her and for the first time, he huffed like a child, "If you're not coming down with me then STARVE!" </p>
<p>He slammed the door shut before locking it from the outside. He's shaking. He's furious. He's hurt. Why is she like that? Everything was going well but this? </p>
<p>Saddler basically stomped his way down to the dining hall, the servants scurried on preparing his food. And as usual, but he really anticipates would change later than sooner now based on her actions towards him, he ate alone and the usual delicious food isn't just appetising at all. His stomach is doing flips and he can't eat anything. His thoughts flew to her. Even he can't understand himself. He shouldn't be feeling like this for screaming at her. That was some petty fight, is it even called a fight? He's annoyed because she's probably hungry, he was just fooling around but it scared her enough to evade him. He's irritated that before, he cherished the times whenever she would flinch at him and he would clearly see the fright in her eyes, but now it angered him. He wanted her to be scared to the point of her submission, to keep her with him, to keep her here, but not to the point of avoiding him. </p>
<p>He's mad. </p>
<p>And hurt. </p>
<p>He left his plate and went to the balcony in the throne room. He stood there and contemplated. </p>
<p>He wants her to stay and he wants her to warm up to him but he's completely at loss to how he would do that. He thought she had warmed up to him already but he was so wrong. He could still feel that she's guarded whenever he's around. He really wanted to make her feel safe in his home, he wanted to make her feel safe with him, but he's doing a real bad job at it. Saddler wanted to see her smile, her genuine smile, and her laugh. He wanted to keep her in his arms, in his castle, in his home</p>
<p>He wanted her here with him as he conquered the world. She's here queen. </p>
<p>"My lord?" </p>
<p>He didn't need to turn, that voice is way too familiar. </p>
<p>"Leave me alone, Salazar." </p>
<p>"But, my lord…"</p>
<p>"Leave." </p>
<p>"B-But…hear me out, my lord." </p>
<p>He stayed quiet. He wants to be alone. </p>
<p>The other man stayed there too. </p>
<p>…. </p>
<p>He sighed. </p>
<p>"What is it?" </p>
<p>"I was just wondering when the wedding would be, my lord?"</p>
<p>Wedding?</p>
<p>He glanced at Salazar. </p>
<p>It's as if this man just presented a solution to him. A solution to all his problems. </p>
<p>"Wedding…that would make her truly mine, right?" </p>
<p>"Of course!" The little man answered excitedly. "A wedding is the ceremony that would ensure the union of a man and a woman in the eyes of the omnipotent being looking after us and in the eyes of the law!" </p>
<p>Saddler smiled. That would truly make her his then. </p>
<p>"Make plans on it immediately." He said to which the other man nodded to. "I want it to be special, impeccable, and grand." </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord…"</p>
<p>"Let the chief priest lead the wedding ceremony."</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord."</p>
<p>"I trust you to do your very best to make everything go smoothly, without any mistakes."</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord…but a proposal must be given first, though." Salazar grinned</p>
<p>"Proposal?" Saddler raised an eyebrow</p>
<p>"Yes!" Salazar clapped excitedly, "The most expensive and the most beautiful ring in the world should be present. This ring on your hand and then going on one knee, and asking for her yes." </p>
<p>The bigger man scoffed. Why is that even needed? Isn't it best to proceed immediately to the wedding, why go into these stupid acts? </p>
<p>"Too much work, too much effort. You know a man like me, Salazar. I despise having to do work." </p>
<p>"But—" </p>
<p>"Besides, she could misplace the ring but the more important things I'm willing to give her will never be lost." </p>
<p>"But, my lord! She'd love this!" Salazar said and when he was only answered with a grunt from the bigger man, he called someone who could back him up, "Krauser!" </p>
<p>Saddler's brows knitted but he heard the heavy footsteps of that military man going towards them. </p>
<p>"Yes…my lord?" </p>
<p>"You're a very handsome man. The muscles, the look, the hair, the eyes! Those must have made women and men weak! So I suppose that you were in the company of ladies, yes?" </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>"Yes…?" The big man reluctantly affirmed, clearly confused.</p>
<p>"And do they like rings?" </p>
<p>Saddler turned to look at him and Krauser almost staggered backwards. Salazar is beaming beside him, looking up at Krauser with those excited eyes, like a child before their father who's about to give them a candy. He stared at Krauser and waited for his response. This bull of a man had had experience with the ladies, so might as well listen to what he had to say. </p>
<p>"Well?" </p>
<p>"Of course... My lord…" </p>
<p>"See, my lord?" </p>
<p>"But why?" </p>
<p>"It's a… sign. A symbol of your promise to her that you'll…uh…cherish her forever." The scarred man said, still confused, even scratching his hair. </p>
<p>Saddler exhaled through his nose before looking at the fields again to contemplate.</p>
<p>"She doesn't have a choice but to say yes to you, my lord!" </p>
<p>He nodded. He's definitely willing to do it for her. What could go wrong, right? He provided her a shelter, he provided her food and water, he provided her clothes, he provided everything she would need, he provided her protection, pleasure, a companion, what would make her say no, right? </p>
<p>"I see." He muttered. </p>
<p>"Shall we start the arrangements now, my lord?"</p>
<p>"Definitely."</p>
<p>"What would you like to happen, my lord?" </p>
<p>He thought of what he wanted to happen. He wants her to be his, immediately. But of course that's not the kind of answer Salazar is seeking for. </p>
<p>"... A dinner party." He grinned, "Invite our friends, and the villagers. The castle shall be open for everyone as this is an announcement that would affect all my followers. I want this done quickly. I want this dinner to be held by the end of this week." </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord…" </p>
<p>"And I want the wedding to be done immediately after the proposal."</p>
<p>"Of course, my lord!" </p>
<p>Both men left Saddler to himself. </p>
<p>One servant came walking towards his direction and he ordered him to unlock the door to his room. Just unlock it, don't knock. </p>
<p>He exhaled through his nose again before he felt so bored by just standing alone in his balcony. He wants to go back to his room to have her in his arms but he knew that she would just push him away and he doesn't like that. He doesn't want to force himself to herself now, he has to stay nice or she might have a reason to reject his proposal which, the chance is very minimal. But he wants to be with her now. </p>
<p>He walked back to his room expecting her to be there but she wasn't. </p>
<p>"My darling?" He called out but there was no response. </p>
<p>He sighed. </p>
<p>She must be in the library again. </p>
<p>He felt alone. But after a few days, he will never be alone again. She would be his wife and he'll never be left again. </p>
<p>With that in his mind, he sat on his chair and read a book she left but she would read again. Maybe he could talk about this book with her, maybe he could get closer to her with this. He never realized the time until the door opened, he never raised his eyes from the book but considering the soft footsteps he's hearing, it's definitely her. </p>
<p>"M-My lord…"</p>
<p>"Hmmm?"</p>
<p>"I went to the library." She stated, he's not even asking. </p>
<p>He nodded before turning the page. </p>
<p>Then silence ensued. </p>
<p>"Have you tried the gowns yet, my darling?" </p>
<p>"Y-Yes, my lord." </p>
<p>"And do you like the colors I chose?" </p>
<p>"Of course, my lord. You have an impeccable taste." </p>
<p>"I see…" He smiled, proud of himself that she loves the gowns he himself chose, "There would be a dinner party by the end of the week. I want you to be there, of course." </p>
<p>She answered him a soft yes. </p>
<p>"Have you eaten anything after…our fight, my darling?" He softly asked before glancing at her. </p>
<p>She nodded. "I ate lunch, my lord." </p>
<p>"I see…" He murmured…not knowing what else to say. </p>
<p>"S-Should I ask someone to bring your dinner here, my lord?" </p>
<p>"Tell someone to bring our dinner here." </p>
<p>She nodded before she walked out of the room again. He felt himself starting to get aroused again and before it goes to the point of having her when she comes back, he decided to take a cold shower. </p>
<p>He stepped inside the bathroom and let the water fall on him. He glanced at the soap she used on him and he smiled a little, he remembered the soft kiss she placed on his back, and her bites. He didn't spend a lot of time in the shower, he stepped out and wore his bathrobe before walking back to his chamber. She's there already, thanking the servant and bidding her goodbye. </p>
<p>She smiled at him and he felt his heart go warm, which he wasn't used to feeling. </p>
<p>They ate together and he would always glance at her, feeling an emotion he never knew he's capable of. </p>
<p>"How was your day, my darling?" </p>
<p>She stared at him, blinking as if making sure if he asked what she thought he did. </p>
<p>"It was fine…" She whispered before eating again and not meeting his eyes. </p>
<p>He smiled. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Saddler just wanted to fast forward to the day of the grand dinner where he would propose to his darling but he's here seated in front of Salazar who's asking for his permission in every little detail of the dinner. Salazar is one of his most trusted men in things like this and in other things but he would be lying if he said that this little man is not annoying him to bits. </p>
<p>The food, the designs, the guests, the invitations, the ring. He wanted to just get over it but Salazar is pestering him that he should be involved in the planning. </p>
<p>He caught her figure at the corner of his eyes, she's behind a white column taking a peek like a kid scared to be caught. He smiled inwardly…the proposal is supposed to be a surprise and he doesn't want her to be spoiled on it. </p>
<p>He glanced at her and their eyes met. He held her gaze and he smiled gently at her, lost in her eyes, lost in her beauty, lost in her fairness, lost in the future with her…only to be brought back to the present by Salazar's snapping fingers in front of his face. He shot the little man a glare. </p>
<p>"My apologies, my lord…I was asking a question." </p>
<p>"What is it?" </p>
<p>"You shall approve or not the invitations." Salazar said as he gave him a sample of the invitation they're going to give out. </p>
<p>Saddler eyed the black paper with white writings. It is very simple but very elegant looking. He nodded before giving it back to Salazar. </p>
<p>"That will do."</p>
<p>"We will immediately start printing these out then, my lord…"He clapped before giving the invitation back to a servant. </p>
<p>Saddler glanced back at the column where she was hiding but she's nowhere to be found already. </p>
<p>"I want the preparations to be done already."</p>
<p>"Lord Saddler is excited!" </p>
<p>"Indeed, I am." He grinned. "I want to marry her already." </p>
<p>He sighed. </p>
<p>Saddler thought of the future he never imagined he would have. A wife, a young wife…with him. He felt warm and he never thought that he has the ability to love someone. He would keep her his and will never let her leave his side, his life, and his kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stared at him in shock. It's as if her ears and brain aren't connected.  </p>
<p>Eira noticed that these past few days, Saddler is in very high spirits and as confused as she really is, she never did anything to wipe off the happiness in his facade and aura. She never asked questions, because 1. She's scared of him, 2. The happy Saddler is easier to deal with than his usual self, and 3. Who is she to ask questions anyway…</p>
<p>She knew that a grand dinner would be done by the end of the week because he kept on talking about it with her and with the servants, but she's not as excited as he is. She's even dreading it, she hates social gatherings, she hates wearing ball gowns because they're itchy and heavy, she hates wearing heels because her feet hurt…but does she have a choice? No. Should she show her excitement too? Of course! </p>
<p>He asked her to go to the kitchen with him because he wants her opinion on the food they are serving for the grand dinner. Everything looks so appetising to her eyes but to Saddler…they aren't. </p>
<p>"This tastes so bland. This tastes so salty. Don't you know how to cook??" He even said. </p>
<p>Eira sighed quietly but she took the spoon from his hand and tried to take a spoonful of the food. Maybe he's overreacting. Maybe he's just being an ass. Maybe this is a show of power and dominance. </p>
<p>"Well?" He mumbled while observing her. </p>
<p>"This one is…not that bland, my lord." She said before looking up at him, "This isn't supposed to be salty too…so this is fine…for me."</p>
<p>Then she took a spoonful of the next dish which he said was salty "Hmm…this is definitely not okay. It's salty…"She said making a face. </p>
<p>"I see." </p>
<p>The cooks took note of what they said about the dishes. Saddler told them that they should do their jobs properly or else…he didn't finish his sentence but the threat was established clearly because everyone scampered back to their tasks. </p>
<p>"My lord?" </p>
<p>They both turned around at the sound of Jack's voice . </p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>"The chief had given the invitation to the villagers already…" </p>
<p>"Wonderful." </p>
<p>Eira and Jack's eyes met for a few seconds before she looked away. Cheeks hot. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>A day before the dinner…Saddler has been more excited than ever. If it wasn't for the ever watching eyes of his men, his need to maintain his composure, he would have jumped in excitement already. </p>
<p>"Have you tried wearing the gowns I bought for you, my darling?" </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord." </p>
<p>"I want to see you in a gown. Come." </p>
<p>And there she played dress up for Saddler. </p>
<p>She's annoyed, she doesn't really like wearing ball gowns but she doesn't have a choice. With the help of a young female servant, she put on the blue gown and went out of the walk-in closet to let Saddler see her. He's sitting on a chair, legs crossed, eyes searching, smiling, and sipping wine. </p>
<p>"Hmmm…turn around, darling. "</p>
<p>And she did a 360 degree turn. </p>
<p>He smiled. </p>
<p>"Beautiful, my darling…"He muttered, "But I want to see the others."</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord." </p>
<p>Her eyebrows are furrowed. She kept on thinking about the things she learned from the books and from Luis. She kept on remembering that Saddler is really dangerous. He could make everyone follow his commands. </p>
<p>Eira tried to talk to the servant because maybe she would be able to find more about the people who live and who work in Saddler's castle, any information that would make her escape more probable. But she never talked back, she would only stare at her smiling innocently. Eira thought that maybe the female servant doesn't understand her. She would only stare at Eira and would never say anything. </p>
<p>She walked out again, now wearing a green gown. </p>
<p>"Wonderful…" He smiled. "More."</p>
<p>Eira walked back to the dressing room to wear the red gown. She sighed. This red gown is the most intricately designed, the sexiest, and her most hated one. The servant clapped at her which startled Eira. </p>
<p>"W-what?" </p>
<p>And no response, but she's smiling and clapping at her. She even tucked some of Eira's hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>After a few seconds…maybe, Eira realized what the other is trying to say. </p>
<p>"Am I…beautiful?"</p>
<p>And the servant nodded again. </p>
<p>"T-Thank you…" She whispered. </p>
<p>The servant held her hand and ushered her outside again. </p>
<p>Saddler's eyes met hers, he choked on his wine then he looked at her from head to toe and toe to head. </p>
<p>He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before he stared at her again. A clearly visible bulge is seen through his robe. </p>
<p>"Gorgeous…" And he shook his head, "That was an understatement. But…wow."</p>
<p>"T-Thank you, my lord." She stuttered. </p>
<p>She's never used to that. </p>
<p>"Wear that to the dinner, my darling." He softly said, as if still in a trance, "And you," He said to the servant, "Make sure she's the most gorgeous…most beautiful lady…in that dinner."</p>
<p>The servant nodded. </p>
<p>"Can I change back to my normal clothes now, my lord?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable with her gown now. </p>
<p>"Sure…" He nodded. </p>
<p>They went back to the dressing room and she was helped to get changed. </p>
<p>"Thank you…" She smiled. </p>
<p>The other girl smiled too and there…Eira saw that she doesn't have a tongue. Which caught her off guard. </p>
<p>Before she could ask her about it, the other girl waved at her already, skipping happily as she exited the room. </p>
<p>She walked out too and found Saddler, lazily stroking his cock through his robe while sipping his wine. </p>
<p>But he never did anything more. He even told her that they should sleep early in preparation for the dinner tomorrow. </p>
<p>And they did sleep early. </p>
<p>Saddler pulled her in his arms, making her rest her head on his chest, kissing her forehead, before they both drift to sleep. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>She's in front of a dresser and surrounded by a lot of female servants, young and old. The same young servant who helped her dress up for Saddler is also there to help Eira with her hair. </p>
<p>They're all busy doing her hair and make up. She insisted on doing her own make-up but the servants shook their heads and that their Lord Saddler said that they should be the one doing it, to her annoyance. </p>
<p>It's so confusing why she is needed for this dinner. She doesn't even know what she ought to do. He never mentioned anything to her. Should she stand by Saddler and welcome the guests, should she sit beside him, should she tail him around, should she keep herself known, should she keep herself hidden. She doesn't know. He never said anything but she's definitely needed there. </p>
<p>Eira is also anxious. She knew that something must be up. She's anxious that maybe he would make a move on her now about the bearing his child part that that little man said before. She calmed herself by breathing deeply but it only had a little to no effect at all to her. Her hands started to tremble and she felt like crying until that servant squeezed her hand tight and Eira, finding comfort and warmth in her touch, squeezed her hand back. </p>
<p>The servant used her finger to trace something on the desk. M-A-Y-E. </p>
<p>"Is that your name?" The other girl nodded, "Maye?" Eira asked again and the servant nodded, clapping her hand and smiling happily to her. </p>
<p>Eira felt warm that there is someone here that would make her feel calm and she's thankful for that. </p>
<p>After a few hours of dolling her up, she felt her neck stiffening but atleast, it's done. Now, time for her gown. She was dressed with the red gown he chose for her. It took them a couple of minutes to get it done but she won't complain loudly. Everyone, except from Maye, looks so stern and scary. She's scared that she might get in trouble or something because of her attitude. </p>
<p>Except from Maye, all the servants left her alone after being done with everything. She stood in front of the mirror, taking in the sight of herself. Her black hair is tied into a braided crown, her neck and shoulders are exposed in the red tube gown, and she's wearing a pair of laced gloves. </p>
<p>She looked so elegant and very sophisticated. She tried to smile, this would be a smile she would be wearing in front of the guests. In front of him. </p>
<p>Maye, again, tucked a loose strand of hair behind Eira's ear before staring at her from head to toe. Her eyes are shining and her smile is infectious that Eira felt smiling for real. She felt like crying, not because she's scared, but because she felt as if Maye is really a friend to her. </p>
<p>Maye's eyes widened and she shook her head and flailed her hands on her as if telling her not to cry. She even reached out to Eira's face and she gently and slowly wiped away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She opened her arms and hugged Eira tightly, she even ran her hand on Eira's back soothingly and calmingly and she did calm down. She pulled the corner of her lips upward as if telling Eira to smile and she did. </p>
<p>When she's feeling okay already, Maye pulls her excitedly out of the room. They walked together, side by side, arms interlocked and smiling at each other. For the first time since she got kidnapped, Eira felt comfortable. Maybe it's the presence of this friendly servant but it really felt light now. </p>
<p>She automatically stopped in her tracks at the sight of a familiar silhouette at the end of the corridor. The servant gently nudged her back to walking and she did. She smiled at Saddler, who's wearing his usual outfit, a robe, but today he's wearing a different color. He matched the color of her gown and she would be lying if she said that it didn't look good on him. </p>
<p>The servant bowed and left her with Saddler before she made her way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"What a very gorgeous darling I have here…" He whispered before trailing a finger from her cheek down to her chin. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm and walking with her to the big door. </p>
<p>The door was opened by two bald men. </p>
<p>Her breath hitched for a second. There are a lot of people. Most of them look so rich, so elegant too. She felt so nervous and she couldn't stop herself from squeezing his arm. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly and she calmed down. </p>
<p>She felt as if everyone stopped everything  they were doing to stare at them. Some smiled at them, and some nodded in acknowledgement. Some women stared at  her from head to toe as if asking who she is. Maybe they didn't anticipate that Saddler might be keeping a girl in his castle. The men smiled at her and some even winked at her, that made her to quickly glance away. Saddler kept his chin up and his smile. Eira envied how confident he looked like, how he kept that intimidating aura around him while looking so friendly and approachable to his guests. </p>
<p>She glanced around to hopefully find some familiar faces. She saw Jack wearing a red suit and tie together with Luis who's wearing a brown three piece suit. She caught sight of that little man but she doesn't care about his outfit. </p>
<p>Some people approached them, talked to Saddler. They would glance at her and then continue talking to him as if she wasn't there. She doesn't mind that because she won't really know what to say anyway. And also, most of the people talk in a language she doesn't know. It sounds Spanish to her but she's not sure. Her feet hurt already but she has to tail him around, listen to him talk in a language foreign to her ears, smile to everyone talking to him.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Eira was led to a table in front. There sat the little man, a bald man, Jack, and Luis. There are two vacant seats for them. Saddler pulled the chair and made her sit there before settling down on the seat beside hers. </p>
<p>She gulped. She just wants this dinner to get done already. Her stomach is also complaining already. </p>
<p>She never took notice of the time, she was saying a mantra to herself that the dinner will end soon. She was just brought back to the present when she felt her hips getting squeezed by Saddler. </p>
<p>"Are you…feeling well, my darling?" He whispered, staring into her eyes. </p>
<p>"Y-Yes, my lord." </p>
<p>He brought her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. </p>
<p>They ate dinner. </p>
<p>Finally! Her tummy is happy being fed with the food in front of her. She ate everything with poise. But she would have wolfed it down already if not for a lot of eyes watching her every move. </p>
<p>The next minutes passed by like a wind. And she never remembered any of it because she just wants to take a rest already. She just wants to sleep already. And remove the gown and heels she's wearing. </p>
<p>The orchestra started playing some mellow music. It sounds so romantic that a lot of guests started to dance in the middle of the room. She's enjoying watching the couples dance and she's subtly swaying in her seat at the sound of the music. </p>
<p>The little man and the bald man started chatting with everyone who would talk to them. She noticed Jack staring at her and smiling at her a little and she felt smiling at him too. But she felt as if it was not correct and so she looked down on her plate. She just hoped that Saddler won't notice that, but maybe he really won't notice the rapid exchange of smiles between her and Jack because he's busy talking to some men who approached their table. She risked a glance at Jack again and she saw him inclining his head to the door before he stood up, excusing himself. Her eyes followed him and she felt as if she's supposed to follow him and she did. </p>
<p>She stood up and felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist, making her stop in her tracks. </p>
<p>"Where are you going, little one?" He strictly asked. His eyebrows rising and eyes intently searching hers. </p>
<p>"M-my lord…" She forgot that he's sitting beside her. </p>
<p>"Yes?" He asked holding up a hand to the men he was talking to to silence them. </p>
<p>"May I excuse myself?" </p>
<p>"What for, my darling?" He said, arching an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"I need to go to the restroom." </p>
<p>"I see…let me go with you then—"He said, standing up already but he stopped when she grabbed his arm with both of her hands.  </p>
<p>"N-No need, my lord!" </p>
<p>"What?" He asked before glancing at her hands. </p>
<p>She quickly removed her hold, "I don't want to bother you, my lord. You are greatly needed here by your friends and guests." </p>
<p>He still stared at her as if he's weighing her importance and his friends' and guests' importance.</p>
<p>"You are more important than them, my darling." He softly answered </p>
<p>"B-but you are the light of the party. Your absence would be noticed and questioned." </p>
<p>He exhaled sharply through his nose. </p>
<p>"Fine. Go ahead but come back here immediately." </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord." </p>
<p>She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought he'd catch on. Eira made her way to the great door and looked for Jack, finding him leaning his back against the wall. She approached cautiously, alert to see and hear if someone followed her. This meeting felt like no one should know about it. </p>
<p>"Eira, you're gorgeous." He said. </p>
<p>"O-oh…thank you, Jack. You look handsome…"She said, hiding her blush."But I think you didn't call me here to tell me I'm gorgeous."</p>
<p>He chuckled, "You're sharp, huh. Anyway, you should say yes." </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Uhm...where?" </p>
<p>"Lord Saddler's question." </p>
<p>"What question?" </p>
<p>"He would ask you a question later and you should say yes." </p>
<p>She thinks that she knows what he's talking about. </p>
<p>"No way, Jack. There's no way I'm going to marry that man." she shook her head. </p>
<p>"Trust me, Eira. Marry him and secure his trust and an opportunity would present itself to you to…you know what you want to do." </p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>"I don't need to marry that man to do what I want to do. No way. That's downright disgusting." She whispered. </p>
<p>Jack sighed. </p>
<p>"Jack, I'm desperate to leave this place but I will not let myself be tied to him forever! No way." She whispered, close to crying.</p>
<p>She would do just about everything to leave this place but not that. </p>
<p>"Marriage is important to me." She whispered again. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry… I should have known." He said, sounding so empathetic, "But I don't think you have a choice, Eira." </p>
<p>Eira glared at him. Of course she has a choice. She could say no! And she would! </p>
<p>She turned around and went back to the hall, to the table where they sat. She sat down with a heavy sigh and an annoyed look in her face. She didn't notice her surroundings and she started to blur out everything around her again. She's thinking of what Jack said, she's sure she has a choice if it goes down to that. If he ever proposed tonight, but she thinks it's highly unlikely that Saddler would propose to her in front of a lot of people. He would not take a chance to get embarrassed in front of a lot of people if she ever decided that she wants to get punished. She thinks that Saddler would talk to her about it first and she could turn him down nicely and not in front of his men. Everything was a blur to her and she's lost in her thoughts. </p>
<p>Until Saddler stood up beside her. </p>
<p>"Shall we dance, my darling?" He smiled. </p>
<p>"O-Of course, my lord." </p>
<p>And she was led to the center of the ballroom. </p>
<p>Saddler put a hand on the small of her back and she put hers on his shoulder. Their other hands are clasped together and then they start to sway to the sound of the music. Their eyes are locked. He's smiling at her and it looks so genuine. She glanced at their hands feeling that his hand was wet. </p>
<p>"Are you okay, my lord?" </p>
<p>"Hmm? Of course, I am, my darling." He smiled. </p>
<p>"Your hand is sweaty…"She whispered. </p>
<p>He let out a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>They danced for a few minutes before the music changed. Then she realized that they're the only ones at the ballroom. No one was dancing with them already unlike before. She glanced at him and his face was very serious then they stopped dancing. </p>
<p>Then, he smiled at her and he took out something from the inside of his robe. </p>
<p>A black box. </p>
<p>He then knelt in front of her, opening the box, and staring up at her. </p>
<p>Everyone gasped. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. She's not stupid. She knows what that is for and Jack mentioned this a while ago. </p>
<p>"Take this ring to signify how I want to cherish you forever with me, my darling." He started. "The most expensive, most intricate, and the prettiest ring for the prettiest woman in the world." He smiled, "Will you marry me?" </p>
<p>She stared at him in shock. It's as if her ears and brain aren't connected. She saw it coming but definitely  not like this. She's so desperate to leave this place but not so desperate to marry this sinister man. </p>
<p>Why would she want to marry this man? This cruel man who did everything to take advantage of her and to instill in her mind that she's his. This cruel man in a gloomy castle with his equally cruel men. This cruel man who controls people. This cruel man who manipulated a lot of people. </p>
<p>No way. </p>
<p>She felt her shoulders trembling as he stared into his eyes. </p>
<p>She stepped back, shaking her head. She's completely terrified. </p>
<p>"N-No way… No fucking way, Saddler!" </p>
<p>She bolted for the door. </p>
<p>Leaving him kneeling there, shocked to his core. </p>
<p>She ran, pushing anyone in her way, never looking back. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Saddler is nervous. He was never nervous. He's not really sure why he's feeling this but ever since the ring was given to him, ever since he thought of being a step closer to marrying her, he already felt this. He kept on looking at the ring he's going to give her and he would find himself smiling. </p>
<p>He was nice to her. Gentle. He cared for her. He never inflicted pain on her unless he needed to. He got out of his way for her and he was never like this before. He kept her like a precious crystal that he needs to handle very carefully. </p>
<p>So, he doesn't know what he did wrong. </p>
<p>He doesn't know what went wrong. </p>
<p>He doesn't know why she would refuse his marriage proposal. </p>
<p>He doesn't know why she would refuse him. </p>
<p>He wanted to lash out right then and there. The way his name came out from her lips sounds as if it was poison. The way she spat his name out of her mouth sounds as if she was disgusted. And he's completely clueless why but he felt his chest tightening, his ears ringing, his eyes glued to the place where she was a couple of seconds ago, his smile has faded. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down, to keep his composure in front of his people, his men, his followers. </p>
<p>Saddler felt an unfamiliar feeling rising in his chest. </p>
<p>He shut the lid off and he stood up like nothing happened. He sighed through his nose and he gripped the box tightly. </p>
<p>The dining hall got quiet. </p>
<p>Salazar was quick to get everyone back to business as if nothing happened. </p>
<p>He grabbed a glass of wine before gulping it down. </p>
<p>What an ungrateful woman. </p>
<p>He's shaking and his eyes and aura are murderous enough that no one got in his way as he exited the hall. </p>
<p>He knows that she needs to learn her lesson. </p>
<p>He quickly walked back to his room expecting her to kneel before him to apologize for her insolence and maybe he could muster the power and the strength in him to forgive her, only to find it empty. </p>
<p>That made him more angry. </p>
<p>He shouted in frustration, in anger, and in despair. He threw the stupid ring to the wall. He cried angry tears. He's mad like he'd never been before and all his anger is directed to her. He went out of his room, slammed the door shut, and looked for her. He went to the library, only to find it empty and that made him mad even more. He slammed the door of the library shut and continued to look for her. </p>
<p>He opened every room to look for her. </p>
<p>He would not sleep until he saw her and until he punished her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is &gt;:) you can leave a comment or something if you want to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Punished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MUST READ BEFORE READING!! <br/>Suicide attempt and blood!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eira ran away. She doesn't know where she went but her mind and body says she needs to run away as far as possible from him. She ran upstairs, she ran as far away from the hall and from his room as possible. She found a corridor of rooms and she entered the last one, she opened the door, locked it, and pressed her back against it, catching her breath as she slumped down the floor. Shaking. </p>
<p>She inhaled and she felt as if she's running out of breath. </p>
<p>Everything happened so fast that she never had the time to process them all. She just realized now that she's good as dead. It would be just a matter of time for him to locate her here. She's still in his Palace, unless she escapes from there, there is no place for her to hide. She couldn't think straight and she can't stop herself from shaking and crying, she just wants to leave this place. She knew she's gonna die, she's sure that she just made him so furious by rejecting his marriage proposal in front of his followers. She knew what he's capable of doing. She sobbed, she was reminded by that dead Ganado…the one he picked up and he killed with one hand. </p>
<p>She stood up and shakily made her way on the floor beside the bed. Maybe if he barged in this room she could keep the bed between them and hopefully, she could run out, evading him. But she knew that getting punished is just inevitable. She's either gonna die immediately or get punished so badly that she would just wish that she's dead. Eira hugged herself, wiped the tears off her cheeks, laid her chin on her knees, and prayed. She prayed that she gets to survive another day, that she gets to leave this place, that she gets to go back to her normal life. But she's feeling so hopeless now. </p>
<p>She steeled herself. She thinks it's better to die now than get punished. She would rather die now than get herself used by him, than being ravished, than getting beaten up by him, than being used as a play thing, than being an object of his satisfaction, than being an object to satisfy his wants and needs. She looked around and looked for something sharp, she wiped the tears blurring her vision and set to find something sharp before he arrived. </p>
<p>The fucking room is empty! There are some furniture with clothes inside and she hasn't seen anything sharp. She opened all the drawers, all the doors, all the wardrobes, she even looked under the bed only to find thick dust. She got so frustrated at everything around her until she heard the door being banged and she heard his angry shouts. He found her. Hearing his voice outside the room feels like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on her head. In her desperation she took off her heels and used it to smash the window but it's either she's too weak or the window is just too thick and strong because she's not inflicting even a tiny scratch on it at all. </p>
<p>Eira glanced at the door and she saw it slowly breaking from the force he's exerting, accompanied by Saddler's shouts she can't comprehend and she had no time to understand. </p>
<p>She sobbed and she went inside the bathroom. She desperately rummaged through all the cabinets inside to find anything useful, anything at all, but nothing. </p>
<p>"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"</p>
<p>She staggered backwards at the sound of his shout, when she saw her hideous reflection on the mirror. </p>
<p>A mirror! </p>
<p>She had no time to observe her appearance but after crying for a long time while wearing make-up, she's sure she's hideous. </p>
<p>She grabbed the mirror and threw it outside. It broke and there on the floor lay the broken pieces of the mirror. </p>
<p>Saddler went feral at the sound of something fragile breaking, he's sure it's glass. And he's not wrong. </p>
<p>The door broke just as she grabbed a piece of mirror. With all the strength she could muster and despite her hand bleeding due to tightly holding a glass shard, she pointed it at Saddler. </p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks, snarling, panting and shaking, and his eyes crazy, unfocused, and they were red. Hearing the glass break scared him enough to go feral and to break the lock of the thick mahogany door with his strength alone, thoughts ran in his mind that his (as much as he's angry at her and as much as he's hurting and in despair right now) darling might have hurt herself. And she did. </p>
<p>He wanted to lick that blood off her hand and to soothe her but he won't. He's way too angry and he's way too hurt of what she did. </p>
<p>She pointed the bloody shard at him, daring him silently to go closer. He glared at her and she met his angry glare but she never backed down. He sneered at her before taking a step to her direction. It made Eira step back in fright and that made him smirk crazily. </p>
<p>"D-D-Don't come any closer!" She shrieked, blood dripping down her shaky hand as she gripped her weapon tightly. </p>
<p>Maybe he's so sure that she wouldn't have the guts to kill herself or maybe he's just confident in his speed and strength that he didn't mind her warning. He quickly closed the distance between them and before she could slit her wrist, he closed his hand on her wrists so hard. She tried to fight and she managed to give him a shallow cut on his cheek, he grinned evilly before he gripped his hands around her wrists so hard she did not have a choice but to let go of the bloody shard. </p>
<p>She screamed at the top of her lungs and she lashed out while he dragged her to the bed. She kicked him and she flailed around and he roared in pain when her knee connected to his groin. He let her go for a second and she thought she's free—only to be slapped on her cheek so hard that she laid on the bed for a solid three seconds, not moving and her head spinning. She tried to get up only to be slapped again and he gripped her cheek before leaning his face to hers. </p>
<p>"I've been nice, gentle and good to you." He whispered, hurt, mad, and in despair of her actions, "Maybe, I've been way too nice! Way too gentle! And way too good that you think you could reject me, that you think you could hurt me like that."He shouted, still shaking and still furious,"I don’t know where you got the audacity and the nerve to do that to me..Maybe your days in my Palace where you were able to roam around like a free woman gave you the illusion that you're powerful huh? Well, let me remind you of your place. Let me remind you of who you are to me." He growled before wrapping his hands around her neck, "I should punish you so hard, little one. You deserve to be punished, you deserve to be locked up in here forever. Not as my wife, but as my servant. Not as someone I adore but someone I abhor. Not as someone I cherish but someone I'd punish everyday and every night nonstop. You should learn your lesson...You should pay for your insolence."</p>
<p>She tried to push him away but his anger serves as the gasoline to his strength. She could only cry and choke under him while he erupted. He's crying and shaking and gripping her neck so tightly that dark spots are starting to appear in her vision. He looks so disheveled, so desperates, so pathetic that she would have felt sorry for him, she would have given her decision a second thought at the sight of him, she would have made amends with him, but seeing him actually murderous now makes her go nevermind. </p>
<p>She struggled and tried to get herself free from his hold but everything she does seems so futile. She tried to spat on him in hopes of making him freeze (using that short span of time to gasp for air) at her another insolent act to no avail. It must have made him mad even more, his hold on her neck just got tighter, his fingers digging deep to her neck, as he licked her spit on his lips and chin. Her hold on his hand started to slacken, her whole body started to go limp, her ears can’t even hear whatever he’s telling her right now, her vision was starting to fade and she desperately tried to gasp for breath but she couldn't. Just as she was about to faint or probably die in his hands, he let her go. She gasped a mouthful of air and she coughed, holding and rubbing her stinging neck.</p>
<p>He almost looked as if he was even shocked at what he just did and on what he was about to do to her. He almost looked spooked at himself, like he couldn’t believe what he just did to her, that he really just tried to kill her. He stared at his trembling hands as if he really couldn't believe what his hands just did to her. It looked real for Eira but knowing his cruelty and his tendencies to kill his men, she’s sure that it’s not possible. She’s sure that to him, she’s just another disposable toy. </p>
<p>Saddler held her, not as gently as she was hoping but not as hurtful as she was expecting from him, his eyes wide which almost looked scared, like he wanted to hug her but his anger was unfortunately taking over his mind and actions. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and in his mind because he’s letting himself get pushed by her. </p>
<p>He sat there frozen, red eyes staring at her, panting heavily, body trembling and another set of tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He almost looked soft, fragile, and he looked so close to breaking. He held her bloody hand as if it's something so fragile, something that would break anytime if he held it tightly. Saddler slowly pulled her hand to his face before he used it to caress his own cheek. He then kissed it gently with his trembling lips, before he closed his eyes…before he licked her bloody hand. </p>
<p>She glanced at the door. And maybe he opened his eyes at the same time that she glanced at the door, that small action shook him off of his stupor. His anger is back and he pushes her down the bed again.</p>
<p>“You are never going to leave me, little one. You are stuck with me forever and I will never ever let you go. You are mine.” He growled at her, his voice cracking. </p>
<p>His whole body convulsed to her direction before he roared so loud accompanied by the emergence of some long and sharp and bloody things from his back, from his body.</p>
<p>She stared at him for a second before screaming in horror as not one, not two, but six tentacle-like limbs came out from his mid-back. All this time that she has stayed in his Palace, made her think that nothing would ever scare her now, she had seen a lot of unexplainable things already but nothing prepared her for this, this is a new level of horror. She fought him with all her might. Adrenalin has taken over her body and her mind is in a fight response. She lashed out, she hit his chest, she clawed his face, she flailed her legs, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She prayed that someone would hear her. She prayed that Jack or Luis would miraculously save her from Saddler. She prayed that someone, anyone, would make Saddler calm down. </p>
<p>A little ray of hope presented itself to her. Eira shouted for help as she saw a few servants running frantically to the room they’re in only for them to stop in their tracks. As if someone paused them. Or controlled them, rather. </p>
<p>“NO, HELP ME!”</p>
<p>The servants turned their backs on them, slowly walking away, like in a trance.</p>
<p>“NO!” She screamed. "JACK!! HELP!" She called out, praying that he would somehow hear her shouts.</p>
<p>"Now, you're looking for someone else? I'm here, little one. I'M HERE, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SOMEONE ELSE?" </p>
<p>She cried. </p>
<p>An angry and jealous Saddler is no good. She didn't mean to make him jealous, she's not even sure why he's jealous. Is he even jealous? </p>
<p>"Look at me, my darling. LOOK AT ME!" </p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>“Fine...your screams would fall on deaf ears anyway, little one.” He whispered while he closed the door with his  impossibly long tentacle and before he secured it shut by throwing the nightstand on its direction. </p>
<p>He kept her arms unmoving tightly on top of her head with one tentacle while he tore her red dress apart with his hands and all his other tentacles are positioned like daggers aimed to her body.</p>
<p>“I will punish you and make you regret ever refusing me…”</p>
<p>She couldn’t do anything else but scream and that got into his nerves too that he pushed one tentacle to her mouth. He somehow willed that sharp tentacle of his to be smooth and it didn’t hurt her mouth, except for the size. It feels like her jaw would get unhinged due to its shape and thickness, if she could have sucked a big cock before then this would probably how it would feel like in her mouth. He chuckled darkly, as if he knew that that tentacle would make her silent, before she felt that tentacle slowly pushing its way down to her throat. She could only gag and drool.</p>
<p>Seeing her gag and feeling the tightness of her mouth around his tentacle made him slightly less angry and even more horny. The tentacles emerging from his back is an extension of his body, it is another sensitive part of his and watching her imitate a lewd action with his extra limb makes him twitch harder. He grinned crazily as he thought of the things he’d do to her now before frowning again as he felt her knee connecting to his groin. Again. </p>
<p>Saddler grinned before he gripped her cheek again, “You are still fighting me even if you know it’s futile already. Oh no, don’t cry, little one. Hush… I now understand that you are still so young and naive that you were able to make that brazen decision. I will try to be more understanding but I will not let that slide. Never.” </p>
<p>His other tentacles held her legs down, he didn't wanna get kicked again. He positioned himself between her legs before he took out his junk. He only has one mission in mind, that’s to punish her so bad she’ll never think of anything stupid again. She’s still his and she’s not leaving his Palace. </p>
<p>She could only cry as he ravished her like there’s no tomorrow, she could only sob while he utilized all his tentacles on her using the last two to squeeze her boobs and to roam her body. </p>
<p>Eira felt so hurt.</p>
<p>He slowly pulled out the tentacle from her mouth. Saddler trailed his slick tentacle from her chin down to her chest and to her hips before probing her ass. She stifled a cry before she got double penetrated while he grit his teeth in pleasure. </p>
<p>She didn’t know how long it lasted, she didn’t know how she survived the night but she did. She remembers crying, screaming, and flailing but nothing worked against him.</p>
<p>She remembered him shooting his cum on her stomach before he left her. </p>
<p>She just laid on the bed exhausted and hurt. She hugged herself and she cried. She ran out of tears anyway now. She could only tremble and cry without tears.  </p>
<p>Eira didn't know what time she slept, she's not even sure if she slept at all. She woke up feeling like shit. She just opened her eyes when sunlight started to enter the window, softly showering her with its warmth and light. She can't even move but she managed to wrap the blanket around her naked body anyway.  </p>
<p>She just wants to go home, she just wants to sleep in her own bed. She just wants to go home already. </p>
<p>She tensed when the door opened.</p>
<p>And she heard the familiar heavy footsteps entering the room. </p>
<p>"Have you made up your mind now, little one?" </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>She stayed still. </p>
<p>She prayed that he would go away now. </p>
<p>"I'm talking to you." </p>
<p>She kept her eyes close. </p>
<p>"I. Am. Talking. To. You. Little one." </p>
<p>She kept quiet but she couldn't stop herself from stifling a sob. She wished that he wouldn't come any closer. She wished that he would go away already. </p>
<p>She heard him sigh. </p>
<p>"I see, you're still stubborn which I do not mind. I will give you ample time to make up your mind again about my marriage proposal. If you reject me again, then you know what awaits you. As much as I despite hurting you, if that needs to be done to keep you in place, I would.”</p>
<p>She remained silent.</p>
<p>“Until you decide to marry me, until you say yes to me,  you are to stay here alone. However, do not worry, my little one. I will make sure that you still get to eat decently thrice a day, you get to have your own water dispenser here...I told you that you will never starve, right?”</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>“I see that you still refuse to even face me, little one?”</p>
<p>“L-Leave me alone.” </p>
<p>He glared at her hard even if she couldn’t see him. He wanted to hold her in his arms now. He woke up alone in his chamber, which he wasn’t used to. Ever since she got here in his Palace, she always sleeps with him and he always wakes up with her sleeping beside him. He didn’t remember sleeping but he remembered laying in his bed, staring up in the ceiling and wishing and dreaming that she accepted his marriage proposal. He woke up alone, feeling cold, and feeling so empty. The first thing he did was to have a glimpse of her in this room, but she’s not facing him and on top of that, she remained silent the whole time he’s here and the first time she talked, she told him to leave. He’s expecting her to apologize. An apology from her will always be accepted no matter how late it is, but she’s still too stubborn but he’s willing to wait.  </p>
<p>“I will give you three days to make up your mind. I suppose that’s ample already, yes?”</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>“But I will always visit you here, little one.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, she’s just thankful that he couldn’t see her face.</p>
<p>She tensed again when she heard his footsteps towards her direction, she pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes tightly. It made him stop in his tracks. He wanted to touch her but seeing her like this...it made him reluctant to even take another step closer to her.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you again later.” He said before exiting the room.</p>
<p>"I don't want to see you anymore." She whispered to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the late update :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the late update. Also, I'm sorry in advance because I don't think I could update next week.</p>
<p>Rest assured that this is still on-going! 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saddler went to her room when lunch came.</p>
<p>She managed to clean herself up and she managed to wear a simple white dress she found in the cabinet and although she heard him entering and she smelled the food he brought, she couldn't make herself face him at all. She sat still, hugging her knees, in the bed. </p>
<p>"Eat, little one." He said, voice still cold, before setting the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed. </p>
<p>He also sat beside her. </p>
<p>She looked away from him, hiding her face with her hair. She has little to no appetite and seeing him made her lose the little appetite she has for the food. She wanted to eat because she needed to, but she felt like she didn't deserve to eat the food he and his servant's are giving her because 1.She's on thin ice and 2.She just rejected his proposal. </p>
<p>"I told you to eat." </p>
<p>"I'm not hungry." She managed to say, wincing as she heard her hoarse voice. </p>
<p>"Not hungry? You haven't eaten anything since breakfast." </p>
<p>Who cares? She wanted to say out loud but she bit her tongue. </p>
<p>"Please leave me alone." </p>
<p>His jaw clenched and he tried to touch her face but she flinched at his action and he stopped. </p>
<p>Silence ensued. It's as if she's suffocated just by being near him, his mere presence is enough to make her not breathe. He settled down on the bed again but before she could even wrap herself in the blanket, he took her hand and held it tightly. Eira stared at their hand and she started to shake again. Will he punish her again now? So soon? So quick after the last one? She hasn't even recovered from his last assault but here he is again. </p>
<p>"Stop this…" She managed to say, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes and she still can't look at him. His appearance last night is still vivid for her. She's still scared of him. </p>
<p>He let her go and he stood up, leaving her in the room. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>He walked back to his room, mad and hurt. His chest is getting tighter, his eyes blurring and obscured by his hood. Everyone who saw him walking in the corridor made an effort not to meet his eyes and to not get on his way. He locked his door and he stood there looking down at his feet. His ears rang. </p>
<p>He lashed out. Again. </p>
<p>His room isn't clean yet after last night but he thrashed around again. He threw anything he could touch and when he ran out of things to throw, he started punching the wall. He felt a stinging pain on his knuckles as it bled. The physical pain on his knuckles was a distraction but because of the plaga in his body, his wounds started to heal quickly, the pain subsided, and he could feel the pain in his chest again. The pain that he’s trying to forget. </p>
<p>He sat down on his bed and he stared straight ahead, not moving a muscle. </p>
<p>Saddler wants her here with him. He wants her…he needs her. He's still mad at her but he wanted her here with him. Her presence will definitely help with his sour mood.</p>
<p>He doesn't care if she left her kneeling last night. He doesn't care if he got embarrassed in front of his people. He doesn't care if the dinner ended after that sour turn of events. He doesn't care what his followers think of him after that proposal gone wrong. </p>
<p>All he could think of now is what made her say no. He's still completely clueless even after reflecting on his actions last night. For him, he had done everything to make her say yes, he had done everything to coax her, to impress her, to keep her here. He promised her things, he promised his castle, he promised her a good life. But she's ungrateful. She said no. </p>
<p>One thing that hurt him is that she looked so appalled by the idea of marrying him. Like she's disgusted with the whole idea of marrying him and spending her whole life with him. </p>
<p>What hurt him more is that he saw the fright in her eyes when she looked at him. Maybe it's the tentacles that he accidentally showed her last night, which was triggered by a mixture of a lot of emotions: anger, jealousy, hurt, lewdness, and in despair. Maybe it's his roughness that he couldn't control last night, which he's willing to control the next time that she angered him, maybe it's the loss of his composure which normally doesn't happen, maybe it's his red eyes that she's probably not used to seeing…What’s sure is that he made her frightened to the point where she wouldn’t even throw a glance at him. </p>
<p>He settled on the idea of calming her down first by not showing his face to her until dinner, which meant not going to her room for hours and busying himself by doing a lot of things which includes going to the research room with Luis and improving the plagas by genetically modifying it, and listening to Salazar’s rumblings. He’d rather be with her the whole day than be with these men.</p>
<p>He tried again when dinner came. He actually prepared the dinner he’s going to bring her. All his servants were confused when he went to the kitchen to cook soup, they tried helping him but he ordered them to leave him alone. He took the tray of food to her room, he knocked before entering and the first thing he noticed was the untouched lunch he brought earlier. </p>
<p>“You did not eat?” He asked, shocked and worried.</p>
<p>No answer. She did not even move, she’s just looking out of the window while she’s seated on the bed, hugging her knees. He set the plate down on the nightstand again and he took the first tray. She didn’t really eat, he’s sure how the food looked when he brought it to her, it’s definitely untouched. </p>
<p>“Eat your dinner.” He said as gently as he could. He’s still angry but he won’t deny the fact that he’s worried.</p>
<p>When she didn’t move a bit, he moved in front of her to face her. She flinched, she tried not to look at his eyes by looking anywhere but him.</p>
<p>“I said, eat your dinner.”</p>
<p>“Leave me--”</p>
<p>“Eat.”</p>
<p>She shook her head and she stood up, walked past him and went to the bathroom.</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Eira didn't eat for a day. She only drank water but she never touched the food, she still doesn't have the appetite to eat the food. Like she anticipated, he went back the next morning. She knew he's mad at the untouched fancy dinner he brought but so far, he calmed down already. </p>
<p>"I won't leave until I see you eat." He declared, pulling the chair and sitting himself in front of her bed. </p>
<p>She eyed the food, it looked appealing and her stomach was rumbling. She also felt a little dizzy because she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, but she can't get herself to eat. She's sure she's just throwing that up, it would only be a waste.</p>
<p>"I don't have an appetite."She whispered, not meeting his eyes. </p>
<p>" Eat. "</p>
<p>She shook her head and he slammed his fist on the desk beside him, making her flinch.</p>
<p>"Do not be stubborn." </p>
<p>"I'll throw up!" She said, exasperated. </p>
<p>He didn't answer for a few seconds but then he stood up and viciously said, "I apologize if the sight of me makes you so disgusted that you can't even eat anything in my presence. I'll leave and I expect you to eat even just a little bit of food when I come back by lunch." </p>
<p>He left. </p>
<p>Saddler is damn mad already and Salazar's report made his mood worse. </p>
<p>"My lord… Her name is Eira Graham."</p>
<p>"Are you…really sure about that?" He asked, not believing his ears. </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord." He nodded, "I suggest that we proceed with the plan."</p>
<p>His ears rang. </p>
<p>He shook his head. </p>
<p>"No, I won't let her leave me. She is to be my wife and the bearer of my children. I can't let her leave me." </p>
<p>"But, my lord…this is the first step for dominating the world. Isn’t this what we want? Isn’t this what you want?" </p>
<p>He clenched his fist at the pictures that Salazar gave him. It's a picture of his darling, with the president of America. Salazar just said that she's one of the daughters of the most important and most powerful man in America and one of the most powerful and most influential men in the whole world. </p>
<p>His initial plan was easy.</p>
<p>Infect as many people as possible, make the egg hatch in their bodies, erasing their memories before they're brought back to their respective places. They would be the medium to spread his power all over the world. </p>
<p>He also learned from a reliable and trustworthy source that they luckily got someone close to a very influential man, not just in their country but in the whole world, which means he's a step closer to world domination. Saddler's minions interviewed all the women they captured, after almost killing them just to talk, they found out that the subject they were looking for isn't one of the captured girls. He feared and suspected that his darling might be the one or that his trustworthy source is surprisingly wrong for the first time. But looking at the pictures in his hand…he just confirmed his biggest fear. </p>
<p>World domination is easy for a man like him. With the plaga, he's almost indestructible and invincible. </p>
<p>Again, the plan was easy. Infect her with the plaga, wait until the egg hatches in her body, wait until it's capable of releasing its eggs, erase her memory of his Palace, and then bring her back to America. The moment she's there, infect the president like how the flu spreads, and get to control him and then the country he's controlling, and then the world. </p>
<p>The plan was easy! He came up with this and he knew how easy it was! But now…knowing that his darling would go back to her country…without memories of him...leaving him alone…leaving him here…just breaks his heart. He's not willing to do that anymore. No way. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"My lord?" </p>
<p>"Think of another plan. There's no way I'm letting her leave this Palace." He said with finality before leaving. </p>
<p>He marched back to his room to get a glass of wine. He needs to calm his nerves. Saddler can't really make her leave his place…He poured a glass of red wine to himself and downed it down with big gulps. He took the pictures out of his pocket and stared at it. </p>
<p>He's holding four pictures of her. Pictures taken when she's not looking, like someone took this as discreetly as possible. She's in what looks like a school, she's wearing a cap in one picture, laughing like someone just said a joke to her. He felt the corner of his lips turning upwards, slightly mirroring her picture. Oh how he wished to see her like this. Smiling gleefully, smiling so brightly. He wondered how her laugh would sound? Would it also make him laugh, would it be contagious? Too bad that that would only be a far fetched fantasy. The next one is taken in a classroom, she's looking at the board, looking so bored. Her black hair is in a high ponytail and she's biting a pen. He heard himself chuckling softly at the picture. Is she a good student or an average one? He wondered if she is the type who would actively participate in discussions or she’s most likely to be the one sitting and in boredom. Is she athletic or is she more on a nerdy type of student? He wanted to know more about her. </p>
<p>The next one made him stop. She's on a beach and she's wearing a pink bikini. She's playing beach volleyball with other people her age, there are men and women with her who are equally looking so competitive over a game of volleyball on the beach. Her toned arms are shown as she prepares for a serve. Her plump ass he always groped. Her top covering her small tits he always sucked. Her small waist he loves holding…Just like what he sees almost every night…before he got mad and she took refuge in a room away from him. </p>
<p>He gulped. </p>
<p>When was the last time he touched himself?</p>
<p>This picture is enough to make him go hard. He could feel himself growing stiff underneath his robe, underneath his trousers. </p>
<p>The next picture sent him to bed, hurriedly removing his robe and hurriedly taking out his hardening junk from his trousers. She's wearing nothing and it was taken in what looks like a bathroom. He doesn't know from whom this picture came from but whoever they were, he wants them dead. How dare they go to her home and place this camera in her bathroom? How dare they see her naked body everyday! She's his. Only he could see her body, only he could see her naked! </p>
<p>He spread his legs wide, stared at her pictures, before putting lube on his junk. He started stroking himself, slowly. Savoring the feel of his hand around his cock, watching intently as his head appears and disappears while he pulls his foreskin up and down before glancing at her pictures again, he groaned. He remembered how she stroked his cock in his bathroom, he tried to mimic her slow but steady movements, he imagined her small hand wrapped around his thick cock, he remembered how she softly kissed his back and how it made him drip some hot precum then…and now. </p>
<p>He frowned. Had she done that to someone else already? She seems so skillful, she handled his cock like she had done it a lot of times. Like she really knew what she was doing, it doesn't have the clumsiness of someone new to it. He gripped his cock hard and it made him groan. He tried to calm himself down, anger was starting to boil inside him again but glancing at her pictures again made him continue stroking himself, it made him forget his anger momentarily, his lewdness is back. He felt his cock tingling, his balls started to ache, and he's starting to sweat too. He closed his eyes, he threw his head back to his head board before letting out a deep sigh, he imagined her on top of him, slowly fucking his cock. He smiled. He would go crazy if she decided to initiate all their love making, it would make him really happy. He chuckled softly at his fantasy. </p>
<p>Saddler rocked his hips as if she's riding him. It made him groan louder and it made him closer. Just as he was about to shoot his load, he stopped. His eyes are tightly shut and he imagined her kissing him. She never kissed him before, she kissed his back before but never his lips. He would like her to mark him. He would like her to shower him with kisses, be it soft and chaste kisses or harsh and wet ones. He then imagined him on top of her, fucking her slowly and imagining her moans. He would thrust in and out of her, he'd make her moan uncontrollably and then when he knew she's close, he would pull out. He would make her beg, make her plea, before pushing in her again slowly. He would make her feel his cock entering and filling her tunnel deliberately, he would let her savour the moment as he pushes inside her inch by inch, he's certain that she would like that. He'll wait until she cry, until she's begging him to go faster, to fuck her faster, and he would obey. He will please her. </p>
<p>He groaned again and he felt himself close. His hand flew up and down his cock quickly, his body tense, his balls aching as he's approaching close to his release. He sees her approaching him, caressing his face, she's so close that he could kiss her lips. </p>
<p>He was startled to hear his cry as he shot his hot seeds all over his stomach and chest, making his button down shirt slick. His heart jumped crazily in his ribcage, he clenched his teeth and felt his hot and sticky cum pouring through his clenched fist. He opened his eyes and looked around him, reaching out for her. She was so vivid…he felt as if she was there with him. It felt too real. </p>
<p>He's sorely disappointed. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Eira found a bundle of paper and a charcoal pencil and she also managed to eat a little. </p>
<p>Her whole morning, after he brought breakfast, only consists of staring out of the window. She could see the garden from her room, it looks so beautiful and it looks so big. In no time, she dragged the seat towards the desk, made herself comfy and she sketched the whole garden quite accurately. She smiled, she's proud of her work. Sketching makes her mind be at peace. It calmed her down and it made her smile. </p>
<p>She didn't even notice the door opening and closing. She didn't even notice that Saddler is standing behind her, staring down at her and at her latest masterpiece. </p>
<p>She tensed when he cleared his throat. She didn't turn. She didn't face him. She stayed absolutely still. </p>
<p>"That is truly beautiful….d--little one." </p>
<p>She stood up but he held her shoulders and turned her to face him. She remained looking down and she looks like she's ready to push him. </p>
<p>"D-Don't touch-" </p>
<p>"This is your second day, have you made up your mind?" </p>
<p>She bit her lip. </p>
<p>"Not yet?" He asked. "Tomorrow is your deadline. I need your answer tomorrow or else…" </p>
<p>She glared hard at his eyes and he was startled. </p>
<p>"Or else what?" She asked quietly. </p>
<p>"I don't think you'd like to know it, yes?" </p>
<p>She gulped. </p>
<p>"I'm still angry at your insolence, little one…do you really think you would survive my Palace without me protecting you? Without my mercy?" He grinned, "I call the shots here…with a flick of my hand I could make you suffer. I could make you wail, I could hurt you without touching you. I hope you remember that when you make up your mind."</p>
<p>She stared angrily at him as he made his way to the door. He stopped and turned to her,"By the way, I am glad that you ate even if it was just a little…"</p>
<p>"Why?" She asked through gritted teeth to which he answered by a raised eyebrow, "Why do you still need to hear my answer if you're pressing me to accept your proposal? Even if I decide, and you already fucking know my decision…you'll never take it as an answer, the only decision you would accept is yes. So why—" </p>
<p>"I don't like how you stare angrily at me." He said quietly, viciousness creeping under his voice. "And I don't like how you talk to me." </p>
<p>She remained quiet and she kept glaring…until his eyes turned red and he walked towards her again. </p>
<p>"Watch your tone, your voice, and your eyes, little one. You are talking to me. I assume that you already know who I am, yes?" </p>
<p>Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Whatever she does, she's powerless against him. She hates feeling so weak that she's unable to do anything. She despises how he calls her little one. As if he always reminds her who she is against him. </p>
<p>"You are to say yes to my proposal. You don't have a choice anyway. Unless you want to…rot in here and let unfortunate things befall unto you." He said before leaving. </p>
<p>She glared at his back. She couldn't do anything anyway. She wiped the tears off her face before throwing the pen and paper in her anger. </p>
<p>“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” She screamed</p>
<p>Eira sat on the floor, helpless and hopeless. Until her eyes landed on the pencil she just threw and the paper. She could still do something. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Saddler's jaw clenched at the paper she gave him. He couldn't believe his eyes and he doesn't know whether he would laugh or he would crumple the paper but her face looks so serious and she looks so determined. </p>
<p>"A contract?" He chuckled without humor. </p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>He gritted his teeth. </p>
<p>She secured their impending marriage with a contract. </p>
<p>"I…should look into these first, little one." He said before leaving the room again, not even waiting for her answer. </p>
<p>He wanted to crumple and to throw the paper but he calmed himself down. She's trying to outsmart him and he's not having that. He sat on his throne and read her writings again and again. </p>
<p>She laid out her conditions before she agreed to marrying him and reading even just the first number sent him into a ball of anxiousness and panic. </p>
<p>1.Allow me to roam the outside of your Palace (out in the village and not just in your gardens) I deserve to feel the fresh air of your kingdom and to meet your followers if I am to be your wife. </p>
<p>Outside. </p>
<p>That word made him reluctant. She might do something while they're outside. She's not as sweet and innocent and naive as she let on. He knew there's fire in her, there's courage in her, there's boldness and foolishness that he's still trying to tame up until now. </p>
<p>He would catch her glaring at him. She would even talk back even if she's scared, and he's bothered at what she can do. She's like…she still has something up her sleeves. He can't let her leave him. She might plan on escaping and he won't let that happen. He's gotten too attached to her already and he won't let her leave. He'll do everything to keep her here with him!  </p>
<p>2. Let me befriend other people who reside here in your Palace. </p>
<p>This he doesn't understand.</p>
<p> He doesn't get the point of her wanting to befriend other people here…does she want company? Isn't he an enough company to her already? Why would she still need someone else…why would she still want to be friends with other people…is his companionship not enough? Is he not enough for her yet? Does she still feel the need of other people's company?</p>
<p>3.Allow me to have my own room where I can stay and sleep whenever I want to. You are not allowed to stay there with me. </p>
<p>Assuming that he agrees to this contract, she is his wife already, why does she still need to have her own room? She is to stay in his—no, their room. With him. Making love every night. How can they do that if she is to stay in another room away from him? </p>
<p>And he's not allowed to be there with her? But why? This number is very foolish, nonsense, and completely unnecessary. What would she even do in her room, alone?</p>
<p>He felt his breathing stop for a second. She wants to befriend other people…will she bring someone in her room…will they fuck? Will she cheat on him? He had to calm himself down at the thought. He's starting to panic and his hands are starting to shake again. No way. She won't cheat on him, he'll be the best man she'll ever have, he won't give her any reason to find someone else. He'll be a perfect husband for her. A perfect man. </p>
<p>4.Do not hurt me anymore in any way ever. </p>
<p>This he could do. Unless she does something that would anger him, rest assured that he'll never ever hurt his wife. </p>
<p>5. Do not infect me with the Plaga. </p>
<p>He arched an eyebrow. </p>
<p>He never mentioned this to her. How come she knew about it? Not that he's planning on infecting her with a plaga anyway…but learning just now that she's aware of the existence of the plaga bothered him. How long has she known? How come she didn't ask anything to him? Is she aware that he has that too? Well, she's observant. He's pretty sure that she knew he's got a plaga in his body but to what extent does she know about it. </p>
<p>6. Allow me to roam everywhere in your Palace. </p>
<p>He had always allowed her to do this anyway. She could freely roam his Palace, he allowed her so since he doesn't want to suffocate her. However, that is probably one of the reasons that made her think that she could do anything. It gave her the guts to say no to him. He won't forbid her of roaming around. </p>
<p>7. Do all my conditions and I will be your wife forever. Rest assured that I will show you my love for you. Rest assured that I will love you unconditionally and I will stay by your side forever. You will never need to worry about me leaving you. All I'm asking you is to do all the conditions I mentioned above and you have my word that I will be your wife. </p>
<p>He stared at the last number and his heart raced. </p>
<p>He wants to believe this number. He really does. But knowing her tendencies to do something stupid, this last condition sounds too good to be true. He is ought to do everything mentioned above and she would love her forever? It means she will stay and she'll never leave him. Ever. </p>
<p>Saddler wants that but he can't fully trust her that she would keep her word. He'd done everything for her, he'd been so nice so gentle and so good to her and he got a rejection to his proposal. </p>
<p>He wants to believe her so badly but he's terrified. He wants to trust her…but she had hurt him. </p>
<p>He stared at the contract.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could say that he's growing anxious as the days pass by, his hands will fidget and he's a lot more cranky than the usual. </p>
<p>
  <i>"So?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Silence. He answered her with a deafening silence accompanied by an intent and searching stare which made her beyond uncomfortable. This is her last chance to get him to help her escape this place without him knowing. It's either he agrees or she's good as dead. She waited for his response and she observed his actions. He's holding the paper tightly and he looks way too bothered but he's trying his best to hide it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"If I do not sign this contract, what are you going to do then?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Kill me rather." She answered boldly staring in his eyes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>One thing she learned is that there is a reason that he's keeping her here by all means. This is probably not a thing he'd do to anyone in her place because it’s no secret that he would kill anyone who's against him and his plans and he could definitely kill her with one flick of his hand but for some reason, he can't do that to her. She doesn't want to entertain the idea she's thinking about but he's a twisted man with a twisted sense of being so it's not far from happening. She could see a little hint of fear in his eyes but he's definitely good at trying to hide it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I studied the contract you’ve written and I've come to a decision." He said, reluctance creeping in his voice. "I suppose that you'd want me to sign this paper, yes?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yes." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yes what?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. She had never called him my lord anymore since that night and he’s annoyed and he felt as if he’s not in control of her anymore...which he’s definitely going to take care of when they get married.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She pursed her lips and she remained staring in his eyes. Fear forgotten and boldness stirring in her veins that she thought she had forgotten ever since she stayed in this place. Saddler, sensing that she won’t answer, glared hard and it was enough to make her tremble in her place but she kept her eyes on his.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just sign it…” She whispered which made him let out a low growl and made him close his hand around the contract. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Know your place, little one.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She reeled back a little at the sight of his red eyes and her fear is rapidly overcoming her system.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You know what I am capable of doing and what allows me to do so...I suppose you know your place, little one?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y-Yes, I do know my place...and if you sign that contract I am to be your wife, for better or for worse. Until you sign that, I will not please or satisfy you in any way.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I see, my little one…” He grinned, placing the paper on the desk, biting his finger, and using his blood to sign the contract. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood, feeling so queasy that she looked away immediately. She produced another copy of the contract to make him sign again. “That is your copy and this is mine--”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You did not tell me you have another copy of this...contract.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Rest assured that whatever’s written in yours is also written in mine.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He took her contract and read it again and again to make sure he won’t get fooled. Satisfied with the numerous times he read the paper, he signed it again with his blood that was still dripping down his finger.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now, your turn.” He then said giving back the contract to her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She took her pencil to sign it only for him to snatch the pencil away. Confused, she looked at him. “What’s the matter?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Pencil?” He chuckled humorlessly, “ I demand that you sign this with your blood like what I did.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She shook her head. She doesn’t want to make a deal with a devil, she didn’t tell him to sign it with his blood but he did anyway and now he wants to make her do that as well? He clenched his fist and jaw before slamming his hand on the table, startling her. He then grabbed her hand to bite her thumb quickly so that she did not have any time to protest and to pull her hand away. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Licking the blood off his lips and savoring her taste,”Now sign it, my little one.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m done.” She murmured, making him smile and making him pet her hair gently.</i>
</p>
<p>He already agreed and he already signed the contract with his blood but he still looked a lot anxious as their wedding day came near. She knew that he trusts her but he saw her looking out of the balcony just as his men were forcing all the women back to a truck. Ready to send them back to their country to spread the plaga. She could have been one of them, going back to their countries, and resuming their normal lives. Back seems like a fruitful word for her, she wanted to go back home and resume her life but that’s still kind of impossible now that she’s about to get married to him. She looked at him and before he could say anything, she already walked back to his room. To distract herself from all the what ifs forming in her head, Eira read a book. However, after a few minutes of reading and reading she knew that there is not a single word she had processed from the pages written, making her sigh and not even noticing that he’s standing by the bed, hesitancy written all over his face.</p>
<p>“Little one…”His voice sounded like a warning of some sorts and she thought she knew what his unspoken question was.</p>
<p>“I won’t escape.”</p>
<p>Eira heard him sharply through his nose. </p>
<p>He wanted to know what she’s thinking now, he wanted to know her thoughts to convince himself she’s not going to do anything stupid. </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>“From this place, we take ourselves out of our routines of daily living to witness a unique moment in the lives of our Lord Saddler and our lady. Today they join their lives in the union of marriage. This ceremony is a public declaration of the bond and as their dearest family, friends, and followers, it is our honor and privilege to stand witness to this event.” Bitores stated.</p>
<p>Standing in front of the altar beside his wife to be, Saddler is just so nervous and excited. Lumps of sweat are starting to form at his temple but his guard is up just in case she does something very stupid again in this very important day. He wanted to savor the moment with her, this is an important moment in their lives. A wife for a prophet like him to strengthen his leadership, showing a front that reveals his unconditional love for his wife...through his treatment to his wife, his people would see how he would care for them... and what they wouldn’t be aware of, this would gain him more power and more followers all across their small country.</p>
<p>“Lord Saddler, our lady loves that you blend in so comfortably with her life. She sees in you a strong, courageous, bold, and a powerful man. She loves that you think she is pure and fair and innocent and that you always find ways to keep her in her place. She loves that you always want to be with her. That you want to be a part of her life. You help her around the Palace...the kingdom. And most importantly, you are so close that even when she is at her worst, you have never made her feel like you want anything but to be closer to her.”</p>
<p>Eira wanted to scoff at that. Bitores is indeed remarkable and is truly worthy of his position as the village priest, Saddler’s frontliner in conversing with his people...he indeed has a way with words, he could make everyone jerk a tear, be moved, be touched by any of his speech.</p>
<p>“Our lady, our Lord Saddler loves that you see in him a strong and understanding man that you would stay with forever and ever. He loves your cunning brain, your rare smile, and your elegant beauty he’d love to see everyday. He appreciates that you are not that hard to please. He likes that you can be really silly at times. He loves the way you converse with him, he loves the fire, the boldness, the courage in you. He loves your touches, your kisses, your warmth, your everything. The Lord Saddler just really loves you, milady!”</p>
<p>Eira clenched her jaw but she remained quiet. Everything that this man is saying is enough to make her vomit and flee. It is just so disgusting how Saddler is painted as a loving future husband, a very loving man which she’s sure, as she witnessed before, is a big lie. Hating the fact that this priest never mentioned her name is another thing. She wants to pull that long beard of his that makes up for his shiny bald head and tell him her name but of course she has to behave like a fair and kind damsel.</p>
<p>“We all look forward to your shared future that includes raising your very own happy, healthy, and big family. That near future also includes a richly lived life together with each other as you two lead us all, dominating the world, sharing the words of Los Illuminados, throwing celebrations here and there, singing and dancing to show your success and power…as the bride do the singing and our Lord Saddler doing the dancing.”</p>
<p>This erupted a lot of cheers and joyous shouts in the church. The thought of dominating the world and leading everyone is probably a joyous idea to these sadistic people. Saddler grinned at the idea of having her with him as they joined hands to lead the whole world, as everyone kneel before his power, as everyone worshipped him as their god...as she worshipped him as well. He squeezed her hand as he threw her a glance...she looks so charmingly beautiful beside him and he can’t help but to get excited and to get hard underneath his layers of clothing. Soon, he repeated to himself like a mantra to remind himself that the best bit of their union is the time when they’ll make love to each other tonight...and everyday...and everynight...always!</p>
<p>As the crowd calmed down, Bitores continued, “The years will come, pass by and go…however, even through all those years, you will never take each other for granted, you will laugh a lot, you will be happy, you will be the best parents as you can be, you will lead us all, you will grow older and wiser together. It’s a good story and the ending is not in sight!” </p>
<p>Another wave of joyous cheers erupted around them that Eira couldn’t help herself but to scoff annoyingly. She’s angry at all the lies this fucker is saying in front of all these people, there’s no way that there will be no taking each other for granted, there’s no way that she will be happy here, there is NO freaking way that she would sire his children, and lastly, there’s no way that this would be a good story. She felt like crying angry tears now but she can’t, the only thing that kept her from doing so is that Saddler is still beside her and that she doesn’t want to cause another scene. </p>
<p>Remembering their contract is another thing. She deliberately wrote that in hopes of leaving this place legally as she’s so damn sure that Saddler will never keep his words. She has a plan and it’s commencing so painfully slow for Eira’s liking but she won’t complain. Slow progress is still progress.</p>
<p>“Lord Saddler, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to our lady in marriage? If so, answer I do.” Bitores asked, facing this man infront of her.</p>
<p>“I certainly do.” Saddler said as softly as he could, as gently as he could. He’s so serious about that and he’s now thinking that he would do everything in his power to keep her here with him. He’s also trying so hard not to show his excitement but he’s definitely failing.</p>
<p>“Milady, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to our Lord Saddler  in marriage? If so, answer I do.”</p>
<p>She could have answered quickly but her tongue got caught in her throat. The idea of marrying Saddler is still not good for her but she doesn’t have a choice. She also didn’t come here freely and without reservation. She felt Saddler’s piercing stare at the side of her head and there’s no way that she would glance at him to see that stare.</p>
<p>“I-I do…” She whispered, her words getting choked up in her throat.</p>
<p>“Come again, milady?”</p>
<p>“I d-do!” She stuttered.</p>
<p>Saddler relaxed...he thought she’s going to pull some stupid stunt again.</p>
<p>“Having heard that it is both your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to state your marriage vows for everyone to hear. Please face each other, hold hands, and look in each other’s eyes,” Bitores started, waiting for the two to face each other.</p>
<p>Eira faced Saddler but she couldn’t look in his eyes. She could only settle on looking at his forehead or at the space between his eyes but never directly in his eyes. It’s way too awkward. </p>
<p>“My lord, please repeat after me…”</p>
<p>“I, Osmund Saddler, take you, Eira to be my wife. I will share my life with yours and build our dreams together. Support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new in every day of our lives.”</p>
<p>Bitores continued, "Milady, please repeat after me…" </p>
<p>"I, Eira, take you, Osmund, to be my husband. I will share my life with yours and build our dreams together. Support you through times of trouble and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and made new in every day of our lives."</p>
<p>The priest then took a small cushion with two white gold rings in it, he presented it to them and said,”Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites your hearts in love. My lord, place the ring on your bride’s finger and repeat after me….”</p>
<p>Saddler took the elegant white ring gingerly in his hand before looking at her eyes. He got lost in her eyes and he felt as if he would break down into tears of joy in front of her. He even cleared his throat to make sure that he won’t choke nor stutter nor shake before saying,  “I give you this ring, my darling, to symbolize our promise, our union and our everlasting love. Wear it with pride and adoration and joy…” He smiled softly, ”As this ring has no end, my love is also unending...forever.” He gently holds her hand and he shakingly, out of excitement, wears the ring on her ring finger before staring at his beautiful...wife. The happiness he’s feeling for the first time in his whole life is beyond what the words can describe and he would cherish this moment forever.</p>
<p>“Milady, place the ring on Lord Saddler’s finger and repeat after me….”</p>
<p>At that, Eira took the thicker white gold ring...she even gripped it tightly and she forced herself to repeat the words Bitores was saying, “I give you this ring to symbolize our promise, our union and our love. Wear it with pride and adoration and joy…As this ring has no end,” She swallowed, “My love is also forever.” Saddler’s smile is so sickening that she could only look down on his hand as she wears the ring on his finger. </p>
<p>“May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love.” Bitores announced, “I offer these good wishes to you on this special day of ours. May your life together be blessed with love, prosperity and good health.  May you always share open and honest communication between each other.  May you respect each other’s individual talents and gifts and decisions and give full support to each other’s personal pursuits. May you always cherish the home and family you will create together.  May all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love.  May your love be a life-long source of excitement, contentment, affection and devotion for one another.”</p>
<p>She held back her tears and she felt as if she just wanted to bolt out of the door and run until she got tired and exhausted. She wanted to leave this place so badly, she wanted to leave him so desperately, she wanted to be away from his cruel self but she can’t-- not yet. She’s sure that a chance to escape would present itself to her in the right time but for now, the only thing that she could do is bear with it and suffer silently.</p>
<p>“And so now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.” Bitores clapped.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes to fight back the tears falling and felt his hand on her cheek, gently pulling her face up to his. His arm found its way around her waist pulling her up slightly so their faces were levelled. Saddler was nervous, this is the first time that he would kiss her and it is their wedding day...he first planted a soft kiss on her lips before observing her reaction. Her eyes are still closed and he felt confident despite being terribly out of practice and so he went for a deeper kiss, catching her lips with his and slowly entering his tongue in her mouth. She tastes so good and sweet and he feels as if he still can’t get enough of her that he’s going crazy...in a good way. He wanted more, he wanted her and she’s right here with him and they’re married already and that this day is the bestest day of his life. He couldn’t hear the claps and cheers from his followers, all he could only focus on was her and their kiss. Saddler unexpectedly let out a soft moan in her mouth when she kissed him back, he’s thrilled and he feels himself getting hard underneath his robe--but it can wait. </p>
<p>As much as Saddler wanted to kiss her lips all day, he knew he couldn't. He pulled away and stared into her misty eyes making him smile a little. He gently wiped the tears off her cheeks holding her hands tightly and reassuringly, “I love you, my darling.”</p>
<p>“I-I love you too, my lord…”</p>
<p>“I am pleased to present to all of you, the newlyweds!”</p>
<p>They both faced everyone, smiling and acting like a newly wedded couple---well, she was acting and he’s probably not. The next things happened like a blur to her but she remembered riding a carriage with him back to his Palace for the party. The surroundings passed like a blur and they spent their alone time together in the carriage, kissing and holding each other’s hands. As they reached the Palace, they were escorted to the ball room and cheery guests came streaming in. They sat on the table facing everyone and she had to keep her smile and joy at all times, especially since whenever she glanced at her husband, he’s all smiling and happy and she felt the need to exert the same energy and effort. </p>
<p>The food was served and while they ate their food, some guests, simple commoners or wealthy chaffs, would approach them at their table to have a small talk and to congratulate them to which she answered with a polite smile and to which he answered with beaming pride and joy. Whenever they hear a glass was being clinked, they would face each other and they would place a soft kiss on each other’s lips to satisfy their guests (and to satisfy him). She could clearly see the obvious bulge in front of his robe and she knew that he’s going to be so eager tonight. They would smile at each other, they would hold and squeeze each other’s hands, they would clink their wine glasses together, and they just act like a good newly wedded couple. </p>
<p>The night went quick but not as quick as she wanted it to be. Saddler wanted to dance and he probably had one too many already. She got pulled to the ballroom, in the middle of it amongst the couples dancing as well. Saddler put his hand on her waist, she automatically put one hand on his shoulder, and they held each other’s hands. They swayed a little as they smiled at each other. At this moment, everything seems normal to Eira. Perhaps...he’s not as bad as she first thought and perceived. Perhaps, he can be a great man who would be a great husband to her. Perhaps, there is still goodness and kindness and gentleness hidden in him. Perhaps, she could forget his wrongdoings that he initially did to her--she had to mentally slap herself to stop. He already hurted her, no matter what he does now he would always be bad in her eyes. He had shown her the true him and nothing can change that now. </p>
<p>He stole a kiss from her and she laughed it off like she’s enjoying it to which he answered with a soft chuckle too.</p>
<p>“I love you, my darling…” He sighed softly as he stared into her eyes, his chest feeling so warm and fuzzy like nothing he had ever felt before, “I swear that I will cherish you forever... I love you. I love you so much.” He felt his voice cracking and his whole being felt so warm like nothing that he had experienced before. She reached out for his cheek which he leaned into, he closed his eyes and savored this very moment, the warmth that’s enveloping him is enough to make him cry--but he won’t, not in front of his followers, not even in front of her. He’s a strong man and crying is not a thing that a strong man like him does. Had she forgiven him? He hopes so…”I love you despite everything that has happened between us. I can’t get mad at you for a long time.” He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, “I couldn’t let you go. Never can I do that--I don’t think I can...you will love me forever, will you? You promised me, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes of course…”She softly whispered while caressing his cheek, ”Just remember our contract and all would be well.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, my darling...I won’t forget that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The script is from https://wanderlustbay.com/wedding-ceremony-scripts/ and i kind of tweaked it to fit the story ksdaklsdls sorry for the late update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saddler sees to it that all of the guests are gone and that all his servants are cleaning up all the mess that was left of the dinner party. </p><p>“I’ll be right behind you, my wife…”He whispered to her ear, “I want you ready when I get there, are we clear?”</p><p>“Ready for what?” She smiled innocently with a little hint of seductiveness in her voice, even running her hand to straighten his sash.</p><p>“Innocent are we?” He chuckled before running his hand on her back and groping her ass, “Do you understand that we are to make love tonight as a sign of our union. Hold on, not just tonight but every night...everyday...anytime...and anywhere. Do you like that? Hmm? My darling?”</p><p>“Yes…”She said, tiptoeing to place a peck on his cheek, “I’ll see you in a bit…”</p><p>“Yes...I’ll be quick. Go on.” He grinned, adjusting his robe and yanking up the sash around his waist in hopes of hiding his excited cock as he watched his wife walk away from him. She even looked behind her, flashed him a smile before she closed the door.</p><p>Growing so impatient, he barked orders at his servants to move faster, which they did, and all he could think of is his excitement that he can’t contain now, his wife who’s waiting for him in their chamber, and his wife who he’d make love with the whole night. When all was done, he hurriedly made his way back to their room and grinned at the sight that met him. His young wife...wearing nothing but a black silk robe, seated cross-legs on the corner of their bed, fresh from the bath, and ever so gorgeous, waiting for him. He sucked in a deep breath and he needed to remind himself to calm down, he reminded himself that he is to make love with his wife and he’s not here to ravish her. He’s here to show her his love for her, that he’s capable of gentleness, that he’s capable of loving her. </p><p>It had crossed his mind that it must have been hard to love him...but he’s determined to show her that she could still love him truthfully for he can be so gentle when he wanted it to be. He’s not all brute, sadism, and cruelty but there is still softness in him, vulnerability, and the distant longing of being loved. And he knew that she’s trying.</p><p>“Did I make you wait for so long, my darling?” He asked, keeping his eyes on her while closing and locking the door.</p><p>“Not at all, my dear…” She answered with a soft smile and as she made her way to him. She even grabbed his cheeks so gently before tiptoeing to place a soft kiss to his lips which surprised him a little. But he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.</p><p>“My dear?” The word sounded foreign to him, like it didn’t suit him but at the same time it felt like he wanted to be called by that. He stared at her eyes to seek any deception she could be cooking but he saw nothing. All he could see is her adoration and the twinkle in her eyes</p><p>“I apologize...don’t you like that? Should i just keep calling you my lord--”</p><p>“No, no…”He chuckled, shaking his head and snaking his arms around her waist to pull her close to him,”On the contrary, I love it...I want you to call me that.”</p><p>“Okay, my dear.” She trailed her finger on his chest down to his stomach, they’re so close to each other that he could feel his erection pressing on her body, “Someone’s excited…”</p><p>“Hmm...I am.” He answered before seeking her entrance with his hand, “And someone’s wet for me.” And before she can say anything he already pressed his lips on hers. The kiss felt like it awakened something in him and he was reminded that he never kissed her before that he now realized that he had missed a lot. He kissed her deeply, passionately, and wetly and the soft sounds she’s making is enough to keep him confident and to keep him hard, he hungrily ran his hands all over her body, and in a blink of an eye, he tore her silk robe apart. “I want to be gentle--I want to take this slow, darling, but this,” He breathed, gesturing to her body, ”Is making me feral.”</p><p>She threw herself to him and he was caught off guard, she initiated the kiss and he felt like he wanted to spend then and there--but no… the night is just starting. She is to submit to him and unless he tells her so, he is to be the one controlling everything. He grabbed her neck, as gently as he could, which he immediately regretted..it startled her and she tried to push him away but he held her tight and close to him, “Hush, darling...I won’t hurt you. I know what you’re thinking--I won’t hurt you.” He coaxed, seeing the fright in her eyes. He felt awful but he shook his head to try and forget that. “Darling…I mean no harm.” He kissed her softly while he gently ran a hand on her hair in hopes of calming his wife down.</p><p>“W-Were you going to hurt me?” She whimpered, eyes slightly wide and her whole body trembling a little.</p><p>“No...no way.” He gulped, “I won’t do that anymore.” He murmured before kissing her gently and he decided to carry her to bed. Saddler gingerly laid his wife on top of the sheets while he still kissed her softly, gently, slowly, and deeply, tasting every inch of her sweet lips and mouth. He wants to show his love for her, he wants to show that he meant no harm, he wants to show what she meant to him but she’s still trying to push him, “My darling…”He secured her arms above her head with his hand to keep her from pushing him before nuzzling his face at the crook of her neck, “I meant no harm. Please,” He ran his thumb on her wrists while he sucked on her neck, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent...she seemed to calm down a bit that she stopped struggling already. He met her eyes and he shook his head,”I swear I meant no harm, my darling.” He caressed her cheek, smiling so gently when she answered him with a nod. He let go of her wrists and she reached for his cheek before she clumsily removed his robes.</p><p>After removing his robes, Saddler is now left with his undershirt and his tight trousers. They kissed again and his kisses are now answered with the same enthusiasm, energy, and passion which made him moan softly. “You kiss so good,” He said between kisses which she answered with a soft chuckle and nothing more, she pulled his undershirt above his head and he pinned her down before showering her body with kisses, kissing every inch of her body and completely ignoring the throbbing cock he’s got down there. He grabbed her breasts, massaged them gently before sucking on her hard nipples alternatively which made her moan softly. That is a soft sound he loves to hear, making him more excited than ever. He had done this to her for numerous times already but tonight is different. He’s not driven by lust but with love. He licked the area around her nipples and he felt her fingers curling so gently on his hair making him moan. </p><p>“Spread your legs, my darling…” He positioned himself between her legs before placing wet kisses all over her body. He started with her lips down to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, then to her inner thighs before stopping just as he reached her wet entrance. This made her whine impatiently and he grinned, “Now, now...my darling is getting a little impatient. Stay still.” He spread her folds, which gained him a soft gasp from his wife, before he slowly stroked her clit with his thumb. He observed how she responds to his touches and he’s pleased seeing his wife whimpering and trembling in excitement beneath him. “Would you like me to lick your entrance, my darling?” She answered him with a frantic nod with a whimpered yes and he got lost in her dazed eyes and in her blushed appearance, she had never been like this to him before and he felt robbed. He positioned himself comfortably between her legs and he started licking her entrance. </p><p>Saddler pressed his face on her mound, greedily licking and teasing his wife and earning soft whimpers from her. She had her hand on his head, her fingers curling and he could feel her pushing his head to her entrance. He chuckled deeply before looking up at her, “You like what I’m doing, do you?” She didn’t answer and she had her eyes tightly shut but she rocked her hips when she felt the absence of his tongue licking her entrance. Satisfied with her impatient moans, he kissed her mound gently before probing her deeply with his tongue until her juices started to drip into his mouth. Satisfied with her wetness, he positioned himself again between her legs when he thought of something wonderful. He pulled himself away from her, he stood up and when he met her eyes he beckoned her to get up as well.</p><p>Dazed, she slowly helped herself up, “Yes, dear?”</p><p>“I think you know what I want you to do,” He grinned while stroking his hard cock through his trousers. Understanding what he wanted, she crawled on the bed towards him seductively. He grabbed a fistful of her lusciously long hair before pressing her face on his groin. She kissed him and she licked his trousers and she even bit him gently making him laugh. Saddler then moaned and gasped when she undid his belt to finally free his leaking and throbbing member. She stared at his achingly hard and throbbing member before staring up at him to meet his eyes, she looked reluctant and hesitant and it kind of hurt him, “Do you not want to take it with your mouth?” </p><p>She shook her head and said, “This is my first time to suck cock...I don’t know what to do, my dear. I apologize.” </p><p>He really feels so fuzzy whenever she calls him that, it makes him smile softly at his young wife. He reached for her cheek to gently caress it, “Do not worry, my innocent darling. I will teach you how to. Now, open your mouth for me.” And she did. He slowly pushed his cock in her mouth, closing his eyes tightly feeling her warm mouth surrounding his length. “Now suck my cock like you love it so much--and I know you do love it, right?”He gritted his teeth at the pleasure he’s feeling, she nodded and she did as she was told. He held her head and guided her to suck his cock, he would pull her head away whenever he knew she’s going to gag. Of course his wife needed to breathe and he wouldn’t hurt her.”Now, darling...I want you to massage my balls.” She gently took his balls at his command and she started to gently massage them, making him moan softly. The hand taking care of his balls and the rhythmic sucking motions she’s doing is making him be lost in the land of pleasure. She had her eyes closed and that is not what he wanted, “Open your eyes and look at me,” He sighed before tugging her head when she didn’t open her eyes,”Darling, I said open your eyes and look at me…Are you enjoying it?” She nodded, her eyes heavily lidded as if she’s in a daze or maybe she was just really enjoying it a lot like he does. </p><p>“I think I know what to do now.” She said before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. </p><p>He gave her a nod and watched her position herself comfortably in front of his slick and twitching cock. She licked the precum off the tip of his head before slowly taking in his whole cock in her mouth which made him throw his head back in pleasure. “Ah, fuck…” She then sucked his balls and he couldn’t help himself from moaning, she’s doing so well and before he could finish off he pushed her back to the bed before sealing her lips with his. “You suck me so good, huh...aren’t you lying?” She shook her head as she hugged him--hugged him! She had never hugged him before. His mind and whole body lagged while she kissed his shoulder and chin and then his chest. “Darling…” He pulled her in his arms before mirroring everything she’s doing to him and now he’s torn between fucking her and just holding and kissing her the whole night.</p><p>He pinned her back to the bed and he positioned his cock right to her entrance. “I’ll be gentle…” She nodded in response. She arched her back and she gasped when he finally pushed his throbbing member inside her wet and warm pussy. He started slow and gentle but everytime he thrust so gently, the feral instinct in him wanted to take over, his chest heaving with the effort he’s exerting to remind himself not to ravish his wife. Saddler laid on top of her, his weight crushing her, his hips pushing at hers, and the sound of their skin slapping on each other is making him hornier than ever. His lips found its way down on her neck to settle in the hollow space on the crook, his tongue licked and bit at her racing pulse making her moan like she wanted more of it. She had her arm wrapped around his head, holding him close to her, she arched her back pressing her body on his and her legs found their way around his waist, wrapping around him and urging him more. In reply Saddler’s head moved down her body to bite and nibble a hard nipple between his lips sometimes using his teeth, sliding his tongue over the needy tip, flicking at it before sucking it into his hot and desperate mouth. All these while he’s thrusting steadily in her mound, while she writhes in pleasure, while she moans so loudly like there’s no tomorrow. </p><p>Both of them didn’t last that long. Against his best wishes, he started to thrust in her quickly and forcefully when she told him to go faster. He came hard and intensely that he had to hold onto her to catch his breath, he didn't even know when he slept but he knew he's with his wife and that made him sleep comfortably…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I'm sorry for the late update...I had succumbed into a writer's block and school stuff is piling me up and exhausting me T^T</p>
<p>I'm thinking of updating every two weeks hehe so anyway, enjoy this chapter!! We'll probably have more angst in the next ones &gt;:) you can leave a comment if you want to!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eira glared at him before making her way to the garden. She sat down on a bench, pulled her knees close to her chest and stared up ahead. She felt as if he’s not taking her contract seriously as he’s supposed to. It’s as if he has forgotten or he has no intent to follow it in the first place...the very first condition mentioned in the contract..</p>
<p>“My dear?” She cooed as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist, hoping that simple action puts her into a leverage, “Can I ask you a question?” He hummed as an answer and knowing him, she knew it as a yes, “When would we spend time together outside?” And at the mention of that word she felt every muscle of his body tensing before he placed the papers down the table.</p>
<p>“Soon, darling…”</p>
<p>Unwrapping her arms from around his waist and scoffing louder than she intended to, he turned to stare at her and that made her step back. Meeting his eyes, she tried to keep a soft smile in front of him to avert his attention from the scoff she did but it wasn’t successful, “I don’t like the attitude you’re giving me, little one.”</p>
<p>She dropped the act and her stare turned into a glare, “I think you’re forgetting our contract.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. I am simply a busy man trying to run an entire kingdom...alone. And instead of pleasing me and easing my burden by doing your job as my wife, you are scoffing at me and you’re giving me a nasty attitude.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. He’s turning the tables and she’s not having that. ”Whatever--” He grabbed her arm, stopping her. She met his stare with her glare and she slowly averted her eyes towards his hand, “Are you going to hurt me?”</p>
<p>“Of course not…” He immediately cooed, letting her arm go, “I am simply stressed, my darling. Please don’t misunderstand that.” He tried to kiss her but she faced away, “Don’t be mad. We will have our outing soon. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right…” She muttered, “It has been four months after we got married and in those four months I have never set foot outside your Palace yet. You always get your part of the bargain but I seldom do and it’s SO unfair.” </p>
<p>“You are supposed to be my wife...you’re supposed to do that, don’t you remember?”</p>
<p>“Yes but under my conditions which you signed with your blood, don’t you remember?”</p>
<p>She saw how his eyes started to shoot daggers at her, glaring at her and she used to be scared of it before but not now, “I will not be having that attitude, little one.” </p>
<p>“Fine, so be it.” She muttered under her breath and before she shut the door to him, she turned to tell him, ”Let me just remind you that I’m acting like a real wife towards you because of that contract...and unless you do what you signed for, I will leave you.”</p>
<p>She never waited for a response, she slammed the door shut after making her point. She’s so angry. If he’s gonna be acting like that then she would be acting like what she mentioned in the contract. It would be remembered that she specifically mentioned that if he adhered to her conditions she would act like a real wife to her. She’s not scared of him anymore.</p>
<p>Eira found herself in the garden to put her mind at peace--well, as peaceful as it can get while she’s being held captive. She remained sitting there, looking ahead in the horizon, and almost unmoving. She closed her eyes and she felt the wind gently slapping her face, calming her down a bit. Now that she noticed, it has been a while since she last saw Luis. She never wandered to the other side of the palace where he works because she felt as if she’s not actually allowed to go there. She also felt as if it’s forbidden and her husband might punish her for it….and Jack, well, she always sees her in the Palace, lurking, walking, nodding at her as a greeting but they never really talked.</p>
<p>It has been months since she last thought of leaving the Palace. As much as she doesn’t want to think of it, she actually enjoyed staying here when Saddler isn’t hurting her or forcing himself on her, thanks to the contract she always mentions. But right now, with his attitude, with him not wanting to go out with her, she’s starting to think of a plan on escaping again. She might get punished but she convinced herself that she’s not doing anything wrong. She has written a contract and he signed it after reading it numerous times. If he doesn’t think she has the guts to do what she mentioned there then she would show him.</p>
<p>Dinner came and after getting married, she always ate with him in the dining hall but now? She remained in the room she chose to be hers and a servant went to give her her dinner. She ate silently but her stomach is too upset for her to enjoy the always tasty food. She sat by the window, looking out at the night sky. Then her eyes drifted to the garden, illuminated by some lamp posts. She could see some Ganados in robes patrolling the gardens, some are equipped with scythes and clubs, and some are accompanied by dogs. What are they patrolling for? What are they protecting the people inside from? She has no idea. Just as she was about to put the last spoonful of meal in her mouth, a knock interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Come in,” She said and she immediately regretted it upon seeing who knocked, “On second thought...”</p>
<p>“You didn’t eat with me, my darling.”</p>
<p>She didn’t feel the need to respond and she finished the last spoonful. Taking the tray of empty plate and empty glass, she walked past him to take the tray back to the kitchen and him following her like a shadow. When she decided to go back to her room, he pulled her to the direction of their room, “Stop this.”</p>
<p>“No, darling...we will make amends tonight and you’re not making me sleep alone in our room.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to sleep with you.”</p>
<p>Her words fell on deaf ears and she was pulled back to their room, “I said I don’t want to sleep with you.”</p>
<p>Against her protestations, he closed and locked the door behind them before pulling her to bed, they both sat on the edge and he gently pulled her face so they could look into each other’s eyes, “Do you really want to go out...as in out in the village, my darling?” </p>
<p>“Of course!” She answered excitedly before clearing her throat, “Of course, my dear. I’d love to spend time with you and do things with you.”</p>
<p>“Things like what?” Her endearment is back, he hasn’t heard that for the whole day and he felt a little bit different. Like something is missing. He reached for the hair curtaining her face and tucked it behind her ear before holding her small and delicate hand in his.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, dear. Like walking in a park...watching a movie, watching theatre, going to museums, anything with you. Anything will do.” </p>
<p>“I see…”</p>
<p>“Will we go out then, my dear?” She smiled and she even leaned close to his face, that she could feel his breath.</p>
<p>“Under one condition, my darling…”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, “You are supposed to be following my conditions and not the other way around.”</p>
<p>Exhaling through his nose, Saddler shifted in his seat, “I know but indulge me with this one, darling, and I will take you out always…whenever you want and wherever you want.”</p>
<p>“You promise?”</p>
<p>“I do promise…”</p>
<p>“Let’s see, what is your condition?”</p>
<p>Saddler scrutinized the words he would use, “Ever since we got married you never did this to me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“An act which you have never done to me before…” He stared into her eyes, lust clearly seen in his eyes and his whole body getting warmer, “If you lead the passion between us. If you instigate our love-making...If you seduce me...If you please me tonight then I will take you out in the village tomorrow right away. I would bring you into an art exhibit and do things which--erm, couples do.”</p>
<p>She stared at him and contemplated. Except for her first condition, her husband didn’t really break the others and hypothetically...he does abide by his promises but she’s still slightly reluctant,  “Do you really promise?”</p>
<p>“Yes I do.”</p>
<p>“Like...really?” </p>
<p>He gave her a nod.</p>
<p>“I will stop loving you if you don’t fulfill your promise.”</p>
<p>Again, he answered her with a nod. He wanted to be touched right now, he wanted her soft and warm hands all over him right now. Her beauty and fairness blinded and drowned him in lust, “Pleasure me as if you love me, my darling.”</p>
<p>“But I do love you, dear…”</p>
<p>“I-I know that,” He nodded and he leaned towards her hand reaching out for his cheek, he took her hand and caressed it while she caressed his cheek, “I want you, I...I can’t get enough of you so please.” His voice cracked, “Please, darling.”</p>
<p>A moment of silence ensued and she contemplated his condition. She looked so determined to go out in the village tomorrow and she would definitely have that stroll outside tomorrow. She gave him a nod and before he could even talk, she already pressed her lips on his and he melted, “Let me just clean myself up before I do more, dear.” </p>
<p>He had no time to talk and he could only stare at her back as she made her way to the bathroom. He had to breathe deeply for numerous times to calm himself down, to calm his stiffened member, to calm his excited nerves, and to calm his mind. Sitting on the edge of their bed for a few minutes felt like hours for him, she’s surely taking her time in the bathroom to clean herself up and to annoy the lights out of him, she better smell so nice and she better be shaved to justify the time she was in the bathroom. To distract himself, he stood from his seat and made his way to his shelf, opened some books and skimmed through its pages, not really caring about what’s written in the pages, “You are taking too much time there.” </p>
<p>Finally, she went out of the bathroom wearing only her night robe. He turned to her at the sound of the door and she confidently made her way towards him. She ran her hand on his chest, caught his lips with hers before leading him back to the bed and making him sit on the edge again just like before but she’s now sitting on his lap. He relished in the soft and light kisses she’s giving him, the way she gently stroke his cheek and chin, and how she runs her fingers through his black hair. Shivering at the soft touches she’s giving him, he could only moan softly in their kiss as she ran her hand on his neck. She took her time to remove his robe and her warm hands lingered on his chest, she then gave him some soft kisses on his neck and shoulder before standing up and sitting comfortably behind him. </p>
<p>He turned to look at his wife and she kissed him again, passionately as ever. She took off his undershirt, she lifted it over his head and then she gave his back the love it deserves, meaning to say, she also started kissing his back softly and running her hands up and down his back. Eira examined his naked back, she traced the scars where his tentacles come out when he wants to and she felt his muscles tensing and so she started massaging his shoulders then she began stroking his chest from behind. As she placed her cheek on his shoulder and as she continued stroking his chest, she could feel him relaxing and almost melting on her, “I love you, dear…”</p>
<p>“Likewise, my darling.” He moaned</p>
<p>She made her way in front of Saddler again. She had her robe with a loosened knot and his eyes got stuck on her body, with her slightly trembling hands she took his and kissed it, “I know that I’m sometimes selfish and very very ungrateful towards everything you are giving me...I apologize and I want to make amends with you, dear.” </p>
<p>She busied his mouth with her passionate kisses, not wanting him to respond to her statement, and she busied his hands onto her breasts before kneeling in front of him, in between his legs. He stared down at her with eagerness in his eyes and the impending, the anticipating pleasure felt as if it’s too much for him. He could feel his stiffened member twitching underneath his trousers and the sight of his wife between his legs was not helping him. Eira carefully undid his trousers before removing it completely. Opening her robes, he let out a soft gasp at the sight of his wife’s body in front of him, he also let out another gasp when she took his hardened cock inside her mouth without any warning. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and he threw his head back at the pleasure he’s feeling, the soft and warm mouth of his wife is driving him crazy. He loves it whenever she takes him with her mouth, it easily drives him to a close orgasm and just as he’s about to nut she would pull his cock out, just like what she’s doing now. “I’m close,” He moaned and she did stop. She pulled herself up and kissed him again. </p>
<p>He found himself on the bed, she had pushed him to the bed and she had started kissing his neck and chest. Shifting up so his legs are on the bed, he pulled his wife towards him, excitement rising once more in his chest. She climbed on top of him, showered his body with kisses before lifting herself up and positioning herself. She guided his hard cock to her entrance and inside her, she slowly sunked down his cock and she had to bite her lips to prevent herself from shouting, “You like my thick cock?” He grinned like a drunken man, drunken with lust and excitement. She nodded and their combined moans and groans that’s echoing in their chamber is an obvious evidence of mutual enjoyment. She pulled his hands to her breasts, made him squeeze and play with them before she completely removed her only clothing. He pulled himself up to lick and kiss her hard nipples while she’s still sinking down his cock and when he finally felt her butt on his thighs he grinned crazily. Her tight little pussy had taken him all, he’s buried deep inside her, he filled her to the brink, “Ah fuck...you feel so good around me.”</p>
<p>She moaned at the feeling of his whole cock inside her, filling her to the brink, his hard cock pulsating inside her pussy. She started to move, bobbing herself up and down his cock, her breasts being squeezed by him, and her gasping in pleasure. He put his finger inside her mouth, she instinctively sucked on it and he moved his finger down to her clit making her tremble in pleasure. They exchanged moans and pants and Saddler had to hold onto her. He bit her, marked her shoulder while she’s still working her way up and down his cock. </p>
<p>After fucking and making love with his wife for numerous times already, he definitely knew when she was going to cum and she also definitely knew when he would be cumming too. He started squeezing her breasts again, he sucked her nipples alternatively and he knew he’s not gonna last for too long as well. She pushed him back to the bed, her hands on his chest holding him down, she mirrored what her husband was doing to her, meaning to say, she started tweaking and pulling his husband’s hard nipples as well, all that as she jumped up and down the cock that’s impaling her. He moaned as an answer and he could only whimper when he felt her pussy hardly gripping his cock as she was nearing her orgasm. He felt his cock pulsating in her before she writhed in pleasure. Her walls tightening around him as she reached her orgasm drove him to edge, shooting his cum inside her.</p>
<p>He laid down for a few minutes, catching his breath, his eyes closed in pleasure and his cock slowly softening inside her. Saddler pulled her to his chest to hug her tightly, to kiss her neck, to hold her close. He relished in stroking his darling’s hair, running his fingers through her long black hair, thinking of how beautiful his wife is, thinking of how she made love with him, thinking of how she touched him, thinking how she looked as if she’s still in a daze just as much as he is. Their eyes met and he felt himself drowning in her eyes again then he remembered his promise, all his promises, the contract--everything. The promises he made especially about taking her outside his Palace. He was seized in horror and panic at the thought that he had pushed her gently off of his chest, “No...no one will have to see you.” He muttered as he shook his head, panic in his voice, chest heaving.  </p>
<p>Eira could only stare at him in confusion as he stood up, putting on his shirt and trousers hurriedly, his eyes wild, “What...what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“We--no,” He shook his head, ”You...You will not go outside. Not tomorrow, not the next day, never. Never, darling”</p>
<p>“You promised me,” She could only whisper while still watching him getting dressed, ”You promised.” She then said in disbelief, she’s this close to crying. He shook his head as a response and she grabbed his hand as he walked towards the door, “Saddler, you promised me!” She shouted angrily at him. Like all the anger, all the fury, building up in her since she got kidnapped and she got locked up in the palace has reached its peak and she just exploded. And the next thing she knew is that she felt a strong slap across her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise, the pain wasn't registering yet, the only thing in her mind was that he hurted her. That he slapped her. </p>
<p>“Oh…” He whispered, “Oh, darling--I…” </p>
<p>She slowly turned her face to look at him, eyes misty courtesy of the tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes, and it made him stagger backwards, shaking his head, “I--you…”He couldn’t find the words to tell her though it seems as if he was shocked at what he just did too, his eyes are wide and unfocused and he’s trembling slightly, “You called me...you called me--Saddler...the way you spat my name...you never called me that…with that tone...with that anger.” He shook his head before he walked towards the bed, towards her, to cup her face gently with his hands, he knew he had slapped her and it hurt his little darling, “I didn’t mean to...I didn’t mean to, darling.” His voice cracking a little, “I-I apologize.”</p>
<p>Her brows furrowed and her glare got more intense that the only thing he could bring himself to do is to flee away from her, from his angry wife, and the last thing he heard from her is, “I fucking hate you.”</p>
<p>She sat on the bed for a few more minutes before wiping her tears away. She pulled herself back to the bathroom to clean herself from the filth he gave her. She scrubbed herself with soap, she scrubbed every part he had touched and kissed and licked. Feeling so idiotic, so angry and feeling so ashamed. She should have never trusted him. She already knew he’s not gonna abide by the contract and yet she still fooled herself into trusting his intentions, into trusting him! She will not back down now, she will escape from this Palace one way or another. </p>
<p>Opening the drawer which he seldom opens, she took the knife she knew he’s hiding beneath the papers found in the drawer. After looking for a weapon, she rummaged through his other drawers to find some money and she gasped at the sight of golden coins inside a bag. She hid both of it under her nightgown before she made her way to her own room. She prepared her clothes she would use tomorrow for her attempt to escape, a pair of jeans, a pair of trainers, a shirt, a sweater, and a long coat which she asked Jack to get her from a store. </p>
<p>Saddler found himself in the empty throne room. With Sera’s disappearance with a plaga sample and the news from Bitores that an American friend is lurking in the village, asking around for his wife...he’s going to be in deep shit if his wife would decide to leave him at this time. Saddler had ordered his trustworthy priest to take care of Sera and that American boy and he got a report that they had captured the two, to his delight. He would go to the village tomorrow to kill those two himself. Sera for taking a precious dominant plaga sample with him and his American friend for asking around about his wife. No one should mess with him and be left unscathed. </p>
<p>He sunked down on his seat, he clasped his hands together as he stared into the void and as he reflected on his actions. He had made a mistake, yes. He had hurt her and he remembered everything written in their contract. And just as he was succumbing to his thoughts, just as he was drowning in his fear of abandonment and at the thought of his wife leaving him for real, he had come to a solution. He would apologize and he would make amends for real. He can’t have her leaving him and he knew that’s what she’s gonna do soon if he doesn’t make amends anytime soon. He can’t let that American boy have her...he knew why he’s here, Krauser had reported to him and oh the things he would do to him when he goes to the village tomorrow. His wife can stay for a day in his Palace, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bad day for him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very first thing that Saddler did the next day is to go to the village, to the shack where his two magnificent friends were staying. His sleep deprived self obscured beneath his hood, he hadn’t slept the night before since his wife had retreated to her very own room. He knew and understood why she wouldn’t want to sleep with him--after what he had done. But he’s willing to make amends...after he took care of his friends. Until then, he knew that she wouldn’t do anything and to make sure of it, ordering his men to keep an eye on her was the first thing he did when he woke up. He knew that Salazar wouldn't let her go.</p>
<p>He willed himself to calm down as they approached close to the shack, the door of the carriage was opened by his servants and he stepped outside. He made his way to the shack, his heavy footsteps echoing in the silent village only to see a very agitated and a very angry group of Ganados, fighting among themselves. The noise overwhelming his already agitated self, he bellowed, “Silence.”  And they all fell silent. They couldn’t even look at him which was normal, “Don’t you have more important things to do than fight among yourselves?” He sneered.</p>
<p>No one answered but they all look so restless, surprisingly for him, Bitores isn’t around. He’s supposed to be here, greeting him but nope. To top it all off, everyone can’t even look at him, like they did something not so nice, “My men, what’s the matter? Mind sharing your troubles to your Lord Saddler?” He asked looking at each villagers one-by-one but no one met his eyes</p>
<p>“M-My lord,” a man squeaked beside him, “T-They escaped…”</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks “......they what?”</p>
<p>“E-escaped.”</p>
<p>“They….?”</p>
<p>“Sera a-and the Ameri--” Not even given a chance to finish his sentence, he was silenced by Saddler’s hand around his neck, “M-My l-l-lord.”</p>
<p>“You insolent BASTARDS.” Saddler growled, throwing the man out of the shack through the window. The shattering of glasses made everyone flinch and if they were already frightened when Saddler first came, their fright increased tenfold as they saw him lose his cool. He’s always been a level-headed man in front of his subjects but not now. His anger is also increasing tenfold with these insolent bastards. His thin string of assurance that no one will have his wife was immediately cut off at the sudden news. His plaga sample and that American boy, gone, “You had one job.” He whispered before screaming,”You had one job and that’s keeping them here until I come--YOU FOOLISH PIGS.”</p>
<p>“My lord,” </p>
<p>He turned to glare at Bitores who just arrived, who very much looked like he was also agitated and almost frightened, “Hm. Chief Mendez, care explaining what in the world happened here?” </p>
<p>“Sera and that American e-escaped,” Trembling and frightened to his bones, Bitores managed to tell Saddler everything that happened and how the two men escaped. Outwitting and killing the villagers tasked to guard them, they escaped an hour before Saddler arrived. “But still, I have ordered everyone to keep on looking for them and I trust them that they would find them again in time--”</p>
<p>“Fools!” He growled, he marched towards Bitores who stood his ground. Saddler grabbed his collar before whispering, “You better find them. You better bring their heads to my Palace or else...you’ll find yours on a plate.” He let go of the chief before walking out of the shack. </p>
<p>Their insolence is killing him. He decided to go home right now. To be back to his wife. Whatever, he thought, he’ll make amends today but she won’t be allowed to go out still.</p>
<p>---ooo---ooo---ooo---</p>
<p>“What is happening here?” Saddler asked himself whilst seeing everyone running around the grounds of the Palace. He made his way inside, “Salazar?”</p>
<p>“M-M-My Lord Saddler? You’re back!” The little man greeted him cheerily, as if nothing suspicious is happening but clearly something is really happening. He looked around, seeing all the agitated Ganados, all of them doing whatever was commanded of them...he pulled his hood down and he stared inquisitively at the little man. </p>
<p>Salazar, who is currently looking for his voice that seems to go away at the sight of his boss who’s obviously in a sour mood for some reason, willed himself to speak, ”......M-Milady is nowhere to be found in the Palace.”</p>
<p>The other man answered him with silence. As if giving Salazar a few seconds to take back what he just said, “Are you kidding me?” He asked as calmly as he could and with Salazar’s paling face, he knew he wasn’t. “Did I not tell you to...make sure she won’t go anywhere?” Saddler said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Y-Y-Yes, my lord--”</p>
<p>“Then?”</p>
<p>“She’s nowhere to b-be found…” Salazar started, “But I swear, my lord. We did the best we could--”</p>
<p>“Clearly it was not the best since my wife had escaped,” He murmured whilst having a hard time to even his breathing, “I am so disappointed.” He left the little man alone or else he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from killing the latter, he proceeded to do what’s best in this situation. That is to say, to look into places where she could have gone. His insolent slaves may not have the brains to think of looking for her in places where she always stays.</p>
<p>He made his way to the garden. Maybe she’s just chilling in there, enjoying the warm sunshine and the cool breeze of the wind. Maybe she didn’t notice the time as she admired the flowers he personally asked and tended for her. Maybe she’s sitting in front of a flower, cautiously and deliberately sketching it. But seeing the Ganados that are currently patrolling the grounds, he knew she’s not in here.</p>
<p>He turned back to check their room, silently wishing that her wife is just playing a cruel joke on him as a punishment for what he did last night…as a punishment for the promise he broke, but no. The room is cold and empty and it was left as how he left it before, dread slowly crawling up in his system, his chest tightening at the idea of his wife leaving him for good, “No…” He whispered in disbelief. “NO.” He left their room, “She can’t leave me...please.” </p>
<p>He went to the library only to find it empty as well. Cobwebs are seen in every corner of the room, clearly, no one had been here for such a long time not even his wife, “Darling. Come on...stop this joke.” He said into the barren library, “I swear...I won’t be mad, just...just show yourself now.” It’s as if he’s talking to the wind. He glanced at the chair where she usually sits and it’s as if he saw her there, looking at him and smiling. He reached out for her and just like that, she was gone. Clearing his throat and reminding himself that that was just a hallucination of some sorts, he resumed looking for her. </p>
<p>Marching his way to the room she’s now calling as her own, Saddler swung the door open only to find it empty as well. His knees buckling and feeling all the emotions he was holding in threatening to burst. She’s really gone and for some miracle or for some sheer luck she had managed to escape...and now he’s lost. He should have made amends before he left, he should have apologized before he left, he should have hugged her tight before he left. What should he do? He’s lost in thought, he’s lost in all the what ifs forming in his mind. What if he apologized quickly before he left this morning, what if he apologized for breaking his promises, what if he hugged her tightly, not letting her go, before he left...what if he didn’t slap her. He punched a hole in the door in his fury. He only had himself to blame.</p>
<p>“My lord! We’ve been told that she’s in the village!” Salazar shouted from the other end of the corridor. Hearing that, Saddler felt his mood lightening a bit. If she hadn’t gone far, he could still have her back. He joined the little man and they walked hurriedly outside, “I ordered the villagers to guard every exit and not to let anyone out.” Saddler could only nod, he’s going back to the village.</p>
<p>---ooo---ooo---ooo---</p>
<p>She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn’t have slept! And she should have brought food with her so her stomach isn’t rumbling in the most inconvenient times. The village is barricaded! She can’t leave for fuck’s sake. She managed to reach the town where there is an exit to the woods but she can’t even get out of her hiding place as she sees a big angry mob holding rakes and shovels like they’re gonna slaughter any foreign men here. Or perhaps her. <br/>She doesn’t think she still has the immunity silently granted to her for being their queen especially since she left the Palace already. Hours had passed and given the agitated mob of villagers barricading the town, the news about her disappearance must have reached the villagers already. Perhaps her lovely husband with anger issues had ordered them to make sure she’s either dead or worse, hurt very badly so she wouldn’t be able to leave the village anymore.</p>
<p>As the clock struck midnight, she tiptoed her way to Luis’ workplace on the other side of the Palace. Maybe he’s still awake and they could escape together right now. She managed to hide and to army crawl her way there, she would crouch, duck, and pray that the patrolling Ganados won’t see her sneaking in this ungodly time of the night. When she reached the workplace, she’s greatly disappointed to see it empty and almost forsaken. Papers were thrown on the floor, the things that were once posted on the walls were ripped, his pens and inks are left on the table...the eerie plagas still intact in their tubes. But there’s no cheeky Luis to be found. </p>
<p>She sighed dejectedly but then she caught sight of something folded in what looks like a diary hidden underneath a pile of rubbish. She took it and it was a map and something encircled in red ink, “Palacio” and highlighted in red is what looks like the way to the exit...exit of the village.  She decided to go with what her gut is telling her, that is to say, trust the map. It’s probably from Luis because he knew of her plans. Eira wished that nothing bad happened to him…but given the circumstances...Saddler had either got him killed or hurt. </p>
<p>She decided to put the map inside her pocket and she made her way out of the castle. Her heart is beating so fast and her hands are cold and trembling as she snuck out, trusting her instinct whenever she reaches a crossroad of corridors and multiple doors. She almost shrieked when she turned around the corner, there was a Ganado staring manically at her. She instantly retreated but hearing the footsteps going towards her direction she knew he’s coming. She looked around for a hiding place and her eyes landed on a big pot of dead plants. Eira hid herself behind the pot and she prayed to God and to all the saints she knew that the Ganado would be dumb enough not to find her. She held her breath as he walked past her hiding place. He turned around the corner and she counted for ten seconds before going out of her hiding place. Thankfully, he’s either a big dolt or she’s just good in hide and seek.</p>
<p>She had walked past the first sub-challenge, and now for the main one...looking for the damn exit. The only thing that’s keeping her optimistic is the fact that Saddler is probably asleep right now. Or at least in his room, succumbing to his thoughts. Right now, all she knew is that she’s leaving this goddamn place and it’s not her fault for doing so. Her cheek felt as if it’s still stinging even a few hours after she got slapped. Oh boy, she knew he’s going to break his promises but she still said yes and now she’s so mad at her own foolishness. Blinking out of her reverie, she found herself in front of the big door to the throne room. She opened it enough for her to see what’s in the room and to her dismay, she saw four Ganados armed with scythe guarding the other door. She cautiously closed the door again, she had decided to go look for another door.</p>
<p>And to her fright, she felt as if all the blood in her body got drained. She froze in her spot when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Not daring to turn around, her trembling hand went to the knife she’s hiding beneath her jacket and in a swift movement, she sprung around, a;ready in a stance to stab that specific someone behind her. A little muffled squeak came out from the other person and Eira realized that it’s Maye...the tongueless girl Eira could call a friend. Maye had fallen on the ground in fright, her eyes closed and covered with her hands after seeing the shiny knife in Eira’s trembling hand, “Maye?” She whispered. The other girl slowly removed her hands on her eyes before sighing in relief. Eira hid her knife again and she also helped Maye to stand up, “What the heck are you doing at this time?” </p>
<p>Maye stared at her in disbelief before taking out a small pen and paper, “I followed you.” She wrote, “Dangerous.” </p>
<p>Eira resisted the urge to roll her eyes, of course she knew it’s dangerous! “I know. But I don’t want to stay here anymore…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Maye wrote then she motioned for Eira to follow her. </p>
<p>Eira knew she could trust this girl so she did follow her in the dark corridors. Maye led her to the kitchen and the whole time they’re walking, Eira felt so nervous of the unknown. “You won’t rat me out, right?” She whispered and Maye looked at her confusedly, “I mean you won’t tell anyone about what I’m gonna do?” And there Maye nodded. Everything was going well until Eira hit a chair and the noise it made echoed in the dark and silent dining hall. Both their eyes widened and she could only mutter a soft sorry before they heard shuffling noises. Maye frantically pushed her to hide under the table and just as Eira got under the table, the lights had turned on.  </p>
<p>She bit her fist to prevent herself from crying in fright as she heard someone else talking in a foreign language. The voice is deep but it still sounded like a woman and she could see Maye signing as an answer. Eira closed her eyes, trying not to cry...after what seems like an eternity she felt someone tapping her shoulder, she slowly turned to Maye and she showed her a note, “Mistress gone.” The girl even held her hand to pull Eira out from under the table. “Thank y-you, Maye.” The other girl beamed and she even hugged Eira before they resumed walking.</p>
<p>They walked and walked until they both reached a rusty door...and she could see the night sky from the window, “Straight then left corner then follow until big door.” Maye wrote and Eira looked out of the door. This is it. Freedom is almost within her reach but of course, before she could be truly free she needs to leave the town first. But she wouldn’t be able to make her way to the town if she hadn’t left the Palace and she wouldn’t be able to leave the palace if it wasn’t for Maye.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Eira said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The other girl looked at her before wiping the tears off her eyes, “I would like to bring you with me...let’s leave this Palace. Let’s leave those people behind.” She said. She doesn’t want to leave Maye here. She had been an accessory to Eira’s escape and if Saddler found out that Maye helped her out he would definitely punish her and Eira won’t let that happen. Besides, Maye had been the only friend she had here, she’s not so sure if she could really call Jack a friend, but yeah. Both of them don't really talk much and see each other because Maye is always busy in the kitchen but whenever they had the time, they would spend time together in the garden. But now, Eira is leaving and she doesn’t want to leave Maye behind. </p>
<p>Maye shook her head sadly and she wrote, “I belong here in this Palace, serving the lord but you don’t belong here. You are unhappy and I hate seeing you like that. I want my friend to be happy.” Maye gave her one last tight hug before she pushed Eira out of the door already, “Take care,” She lastly wrote on a paper, she folded it before giving it to Eira.</p>
<p>She miraculously found her way out of the Palace. She even climbed over the stone wall because unsurprisingly, the big gate is locked. She took out the map that Luis left her and she positioned herself under the lighted torch outside the gate. If the encircled place is the Palace then she had to walk to the path on her right hand side in order to make her way to the town. She followed the trail and at all times she’s wary of her surroundings. Always on the lookout for anything suspicious that even the faintest of sounds frightens her a bit.</p>
<p>Walking for hours and being frightened at all times took a toll on her body and she felt as if she would faint any time now. But looking at the Palace, she seems so close to the town plaza which is very close to the exit already. She glanced at her wrist watch which had glow in the dark hands, and it says that it’s already 4:15 am. It’s still dark and cold and quiet like every soul in this eerie town is still asleep in the comfort of their own beds. She looked around her and according to the map, she’s already in the farm. It wouldn’t be bad if she crashed in for a few hours right? Nothing bad would happen if she slept for a few hours right? She made her way to what looks like an abandoned farm house. It has two floors and she saw the stack of hay on the top floor and she thought that might be a comfy place to crash in. Besides, what is there to happen if she takes a rest for a few hours, right?</p>
<p>If she could hear the fates laughing mockingly at her she would probably be beyond mad now.</p>
<p>She woke up at the sun shining annoyingly and directly in her dopey eyes and the sleep in her body went away at the sound of angry shouts in a foreign language just outside the farm. </p>
<p>“What the heck?” She could only whisper. She crawled reluctantly to the window a couple of inches away from her sleeping place and her eyes widened at the sight of the farm. The once quiet and almost peaceful town she witnessed a few hours ago looked like a battlefield now. Angry villagers armed with rakes and shovels are roaming the grounds. Some have hammers and some are carrying some planks like they’re guarding the whole village now and on top of that, her stomach rumbled. She’s hungry! “I shouldn’t have slept, I am so very very stupid.” She murmured to herself. </p>
<p>Now, what should she do then?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Daredevil?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She did what she could only do now. That is to wait. She’s sure that there will be a window of opportunity for her escape and all she needs to do is wait for that moment. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she slept for six hours which she greatly regrets now. She touched herself and felt that the knife was still under her coat which gave her a little relief, now she roamed her eyes around her and she noticed that the only exit is the door where she entered. She would get out of the farmhouse then she would up her hiding skills in order for her to reach the plaza alive and in one piece.</p><p>Eira would do everything for her to leave this damn place and there is no way in hell that she would go back to the damn Palace, to that man. And while thinking about her spite and anger directed to Saddler, she didn’t notice nor hear the wooden ladder that was placed a couple of inches away from her hiding position. She covered her mouth when she noticed a balding man going up to the second floor of the farmhouse. Well, he seems like he doesn’t give a shit about the commotion going on outside, all he seems to want to do is to get some hay for his domesticated animals, which is unfortunately near where her hiding place is. She kept her mouth shut because maybe this is another dumb Ganado and that he won't notice her if she stayed still especially since the Ganado looked as if he's busy talking to himself, saying Sera, bad, and American in one repeated sentence…which doesn't make sense to her, except for the Sera part. She knows he's talking about Luis. Anyway, she's wrong, again. </p><p>Their eyes met and for a few seconds she thought he didn't recognize her but she's not so lucky because in that moment, realization hit him. Scared that he would shout for help and she'd be done for good, she stabbed his foot with the knife, pushing him down from the second floor, not giving him anytime to scream for help, before jumping out of the window. And luckily falling into a large pile of hay beside a cow, softening her fall. She laid there for a few seconds before remembering that she's now in the out and she could get caught if she stayed chilling there again. Eira roamed her eyes around to quickly find an escape route, she's sure that the Ganado she just stabbed would ask for help any seconds from now. With the knife in her hand, her only weapon and her best friend for now, she stealthily walked and hid her way out of the farm. Unfortunately for her, just as she reached the damn wooden gate, she was spotted. </p><p>"Arevalo!!" A Ganado shouted followed by the others. </p><p>She pushed open the gate only to find it locked from the other side, to her dismay. Eira frantically looks behind her and there's already an armed angry mob slowly encircling and making their way towards her. Her brain is running quickly, thinking of what she should do to escape this super close call. She looked around for an escape but she noticed that the locked door behind her is the only way out. She thought of just climbing the wall, she was an athletic student anyway, it's just that her strength has no match against Saddler. Then she remembered the stabbed Ganado inside the farmhouse and maybe, just maybe, the reason why Luis isn't at the Palace anymore is because he somehow escaped and unfortunately for him, he's being tracked down. A plan came to her mind, there she thought of something very stupid and even herself is talking her out of it but then again, something isn't stupid if it works. </p><p>"SERA!!!" Eira pointed at the empty farm behind the Ganados, even completing the act with wide eyes, a gasp, and plausible acting. And to her surprise, everyone looked behind them, looking for Sera. These people didn't know whether to take care of the invisible Sera or to take care of her and she took that short distraction, that opportunity to climb the wall, stepping on the rocks and planks and successfully heaving herself up and beyond the locked gate. </p><p>It's either they're really really stupid or Luis is someone very important as well. Maybe they really have orders against Luis and they got torn between capturing him and capturing her. Anyway, she got lucky and now she's on the other side of the gate and just as she thought, the gate is planked heavily on the other side. Luckily for her, no one's guarding the other side but she won't relax. It would only take a few seconds or minutes for the Ganados on the other side to warn those on the other side so for her safety she immediately ran for any cover, any hiding place so she could take a look at the map again. </p><p>She found an empty house so she took refuge inside. Catching her breath, her legs collapsed under her and she sat on the wooden floor, her back against the wall beside a window, way too tired from the stunt she pulled on the other side of the gate. Okay, she was athletic but she stopped training after she got abducted so her stamina is not as great as it was before. As for her luck, fates can't decide whether to tease her or to help her so she can't be sure to trust it. She took her trusty map and to her relief she's already in the plaza, and she would only need to walk for a few meters to reach the outskirts of the town, probably to freedom.</p><p>But something doesn't feel right. The plaza is quiet, way too quiet in the middle of the day. Whatever. She wants to be free now. And there she felt something was wrong, she heard the villagers clamoring outside and she thinks she also heard hooves...which is weird. Slowly, she risked a peek through the window to her utter shock. An intricately designed carriage is halted in the middle of the plaza and the villagers, armed with their own weapons, lined up to meet…her dear husband. </p><p>"Oh fuck." She murmured…hurriedly hiding herself again. She strained her ears and heard Saddler giving out orders. What orders? She has no idea as it was spoken in a foreign language to her annoyance. She carried a wooden drawer and placed it behind the locked door. She also pushed a cabinet to cover the window then she climbed the stairs as quietly and as stealthily as she could and when she reached the second floor, she noticed the windows and the wooden planks connected to it. She observed and realized that the planks were made to walk around the house on the second floor and maybe to reach the roof, and maybe across houses as well. </p><p>Eira stifled a scream when she heard the door being banged. "Shit. Shit. Shit…" Then the window on the second floor broke at the ladder placed. Just to get some petty revenge on these Ganados, she ran over the window and pushed the ladder out, hearing two Ganados screaming as they fell. Then she went out of the first window she saw and she walked on the plank with caution. The dare devil in her awakening, planned on jumping from one house to the other to reach the end of the plaza, to reach the woods, to reach freedom. </p><p>She climbed on the roof which is her greatest mistake of the day. Saddler, who's watching everything from the middle of the plaza and standing beside the burning stake, saw her and their eyes met. His wide eyes met her angry ones and she sucked in a lot of air before screaming, "FUCK YOU," at the top of her lungs, to his surprise. After flipping him off, she started jumping from roof to roof, hiding behind the bricks away from the eyes of the dumb Ganados and she could hear him screaming. Probably telling them where her position is and to throw them all off, she hid behind a blind spot before she climbed down and hid herself again. Just as her feet touched the ground, she heard a rumbling machine somewhere near her, to her fright. She looked around to find the source of the rumbling sound and she saw a glimpse of a man with a sack on his head, holding a damn chainsaw. </p><p>She bolted to the direction of the woods. </p><p>"EIRA." She heard Saddler growled which she gives a little shit about right now—she was stopped by two female Ganados, both of them holding a chainsaw, guarding the way to the exit. The brown bloused lady revved her chainsaw to life while the blue dressed lady seems to be having some technical difficulties with her own weapon. She stepped back slowly and to her fright (and Saddler’s too) one lady swung her weapon towards her neck. Screaming at the top of her lungs she luckily managed to dive away from the lady, gaining herself some safe space between her and the crazy woman. The latter hitting her chainsaw on a rock, broke her weapon to Eira’s relief. She did a backtrack, against her will. That means she's met by everyone under her dear husband's commands. "D-Darling,” He called, his face as white as snow,”Come back with me right now and you won’t need to get hurt—" </p><p>"Did you not--hear me a few seconds ago? I said FUCK YOU." </p><p>He visibly sighed and in a more gentle gentle tone, he still tried to coax her like she’s just a hissing cat who needs more gentleness and softness and more love, "Come home now,darli—FUCK!" </p><p>She didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, she bolted again. She ran around, behind the houses, circling the plaza where everyone is positioned to get her, while she hears Saddler screaming angrily in a foreign language. She bolted for the black door, that different looking door with a weird insignia she remembered seeing in the Palace and to her luck, it's unlocked! With the adrenaline pumping all throughout her body, she entered the weird door and before closing it, she saw Saddler's unreadable face, staring at her and it made her hesitate. His face... a very different face…and emotion she doesn't think she'd seen before. Almost as if he's torn between a lot of emotions all at once and her heart wrenched a little to her annoyance. Before he could do something she didn't know he could with his powers, she slammed the door shut, locked it, and piled some furniture she could see behind the door to prevent anyone from opening it. </p><p>Eira looked around. This looked like a house of some sorts, a wooden table in the middle filled with half-eaten nasty food, a few wooden barrels in the corner, dusty wardrobe and a typewriter. She found a door trap and a ladder downstairs, to the void she couldn't see. But she can't go back to the door she went into so she only needs to go forward, before going down she took out her map to know where she's going. </p><p>The church. </p><p>There's a long long way out if she makes her way to the church. Then her whole body tensed, hearing some banging from the door she went into,  and this feeling is way too familiar for her. It means she has to move fast now or something bad would happen to her. She climbed down the ladder, closed the trap door, and there she saw a long way ahead of her. Luckily for her who doesn't have a flashlight, the way is actually lit by a few candles placed in the crevices along the wall. Resuming to walk, she carefully followed the trail and thanks to the little clumsiness in her, she tripped on her feet, sliding down the small stairs. "What the fuck…" She could only murmur to herself. She hauled herself up, using the crevice as a support and she stifled a scream when she saw three neatly placed skulls beside the candle. "Yuck." The skulls looked fresh, seeing the wriggling worms in and around it.</p><p>She just couldn't believe how cruel and sadistic these villagers are. The villagers were armed with rusty and bloody weapons for fuck's sake, three were even wielding a damn chainsaw. She wanted to believe that this village was once a peaceful one but thinking that probable circumstance...that Saddler came here and took control of everyone with a plaga, hiding his agenda beneath the promise of salvation in the Los Iluminados is terrifying. She started walking quickly again, afraid that she's stalling for too much time already and that Saddler might catch up on her. She stopped walking at the sight of an unfamiliar man in the dark. By instinct, she took out her knife and pointed it to the oddly dressed man. </p><p>Unfazed at the weapon in her hand, he chuckled, a sound she's not sure if it's a sign of friendliness or hostility but then again in this town there is no friendliness in here. He's dressed in a black coat with a hood pulled up which obscures the top part of his face, then a red scarf covers the lower part. </p><p>"Welcome, young lady." He greeted, "Got some rare things for sale," He then opened his coat and her eyes widened at the variety of weapons and bullets hidden beneath it. </p><p>She doesn't know shit about guns but she figured out that she needs something better than a knife. She took out the golden coins she took from the Palace and gave everything to the guy, "I wanna buy something and..uhm I wanna know who you are too. I’m kinda...scared to trust anyone right now, let alone a weird looking man who’s covered from head to toe." </p><p>"Ohoho! Golden coins, young lady!" Then he looked at her, "I will give you the best I have here!" He took a black gun from his holster, showed her how to reload it, and gave it to her. "If you insist on knowing who I am, they call me the merchant. And as you can see, my products are of high quality…good for fighting just about anyone and anything," Based from the crinkling of his red eyes, he seemed to be grinning underneath his scarf…the red eyes made her step back. It reminded her of Saddler and it scared her a bit but this merchant's eyes seems a little bit gentler than her husband's. "Goodluck, Eira." </p><p>Her brows furrowing, "Hold on--You know me?" </p><p>"Oh I know everyone here, milady." He said before laughing, "I suggest you run along now and meet a friend. Straight ahead to the church, milady." </p><p>Mildly confused, she looked at the direction he pointed at, hid her gun under her coat, then she nodded at him in acknowledgement before taking off again. He's a mysterious man but he seems to be a business only minded person. She met the likes of him before, she's sure that he won't rat her out. She ran until she reached another ladder, she climbed up and she opened the trap door. Slowly and carefully, she lifted herself up. The sun shining directly on her made her close her eyes, it made her disoriented for a few seconds. She was in the dark for quite some time and the immediate sunlight is fucking her eyes. It took her a few seconds before her sight went back to normal then she scanned her surroundings. She hauled herself up and she followed the dirt trail, noticing the cemetery in front of the big church. Looking at the tombstones from afar, she prayed for their souls to rest in peace and she prayed that this wasn't her dear husband's doing. </p><p>"Fuck this stamina." She muttered under her breath, she felt like she's gonna collapse again but she willed herself not to. The last time she did she woke up in the middle of the battle field, she's not gonna repeat the same mistake twice. She’s thirsty and hungry and there’s no way she would eat or drink anything from the houses in this village. It’s also not helping that the cemetery looks like a hill and Eira had to exert effort to walk up, fighting with gravity and with her exhaustion and just as she reached the gate to the church, just as she was trotting towards the church, she heard distant sounds of a horse…running. "Aw come on, can't he give me some time to breathe or something?" She groaned loudly, even looking behind her, seeing that familiar carriage. Again. </p><p>She ran to the church, thankfully, the door was unlocked! She entered the big church, wishing and hoping that the Bitores had some business to attend to, and to her luck the church was empty! She quickly entered the place and locked the door behind her. Adrenalin pumping in her veins again at the danger creeping up to her from the outside, she managed to push some church pews to block the opening. Then she looked around for a way out. All the doors are locked, all the shutters are closed, she has no way out. </p><p>She began to cry, all the emotions she was holding back just broke like a dam. She was so close to the outskirts, out from his place, out from this hellhole, but Saddler outwitted her again. She found another way out but then again, she found herself in a dead end. But she can't stop now, everyone would want her head on a plate now, she needs to find a way out of the church, out of the village, one way or another. She won't really go back to the Palace, she'd rather die. She wiped the tears off her face, took a deep breath, then resumed looking for a way out. Nothing will happen if she stays crying, she has to move. She looked around the peculiar church, maybe she missed a spot or puzzle or anything. She walked down the aisle looking left and right, stomping on the floor, looking for anything. </p><p>She looked behind her at the sound of someone banging the church door, she tried to pay it no mind and she resumed looking for anything. Then her eyes widened, she saw someone! A guy. Hiding behind a pillar and before she could speak, to her fright, the thick door of the church broke. She didn't dare turn to that vicious monster behind her. She locked eyes with that blond man hiding behind the pillar. She saw his gun and he seemed to be prepared to shoot Saddler but she silently pleaded with her eyes not to.  </p><p>"Hello, my little one." Saddler growled, he didn't even try to hide the venom in his voice. "Did you really think…that I will let you go?" He panted, his heavy footsteps echoing in the silent church, he's taking all the time in the world to walk towards her as she froze on her spot. </p><p>Locking eyes with the blond man, Eira shook her head subtly, "Yeah, I really thought I would be able t-to leave your ass, Saddler." She turned around, regretting it immediately. Saddler, his sharp tentacles coming out of his back, is walking towards her and the poor door broken into pieces. She whimpered in fear as he walked towards her. Slowly. Locking eyes with her, his red eyes on her green ones. </p><p>He looked so rugged, so agitated, so angry, and so frightening. Against her best wishes, she felt bad for him. She wanted to run away again because she's sure she'll get killed or worse, she's gonna get hurt and punished, but there's no way to go already. Her eyes desperately searched for a way out and every time Saddler stepped forward, she stepped backwards. </p><p>"You have no way out already, little one." He chuckled. Feeling so triumphant because at last! He had his wife back who almost slipped through his fingers to his fright. She's back. She scared the life out of him, that stunt she pulled in the plaza, jumping from roof to roof? Oh, he felt as if it took a decade out of his life…that time when a Ganado almost sliced her head off? Oh, he killed the woman with his bare hands already. But everytime he takes a step towards his wife, she would step back in fright, “I suggest that we go home right now and nothing bad will happen to you anymore.”</p><p>“You’ll hurt me and punish me when we get back to the PALACE,”She said, emphasizing the place where she’s gonna get locked up again to give that blond man some clue on what he’s gonna face ahead. “You will lock me up in a room, in YOUR ROOM! Guard everything with your dumb henchmen--what do you call them? GANADOS!”</p><p>“No no, my darling,” He said shaking his head, “You will not get punished. I understand your...mischief but you will go back home. With me. Right now.” He reached out his hand for her to hold so he can bring her home now but she won’t budge. His poor darling who had been through hell and back, exhausted and hungry and parched, dirty and angry. He just wanted to bring her home, hold her tight, give her kisses, give her love, but she’s making everything more difficult than it seems. It’s not that hard for her to hold his hand and come back with him to the Palace but she’s just standing in front of him, glaring at him, shaking in...anger. “Is it hard for you to take my hand, little one?” He asked softly, his eyes wide, his whole body trembling, his sharp tentacles aimed at her in case she does something stupid again. He knew that she had a knack for it. He stepped towards her again and she stepped backwards until she bumped the altar, “Oh...you have no space to evade me anymore,” He grinned and he resumed walking to her, stopping in his tracks when she pulled out something from under her coat.</p><p>“S-Stay there, Saddler.” She muttered, pointing her gun steadily and aiming it at him, “One step and I won’t hesitate to shoot you!” </p><p>He shook his head, his lips slightly curving upwards before letting out a chuckle...before tutting at his little darling, “I am greatly amused in your bravery, little one. That’s what I really love and despise at the same time about you.” Of course, he won’t seriously take her threat since to him, everything she does will only be futile against him, against his power, strength, and capabilities. He paid no mind to her threat, walking towards her again. He's having her back. Nothing will be able to stop him now.</p><p>“I swear, I’m going to shoot you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, which fell on deaf ears. The finger on the trigger started to tremble. Can she really shoot him? Or was she really just bluffing? She’s not like him...she’s not a monster. She’s not cruel and there’s no way she can kill anyone even as evil as Saddler. He walked with sureness and arrogance towards her, savoring the fear and helplessness she’s currently feeling right now. He would wipe away that fear and helplessness with his love, all he needs to do is to walk towards her and take her back to the Palace.</p><p>She closed her eyes before pulling the trigger once. The force of the gun made her step back hitting the altar, the sound of the gun echoing in the silent church rang in her ears. She opened one eye and saw Saddler frozen in his spot, shocked, looking down at his chest…she couldn't believe her eyes, she did shoot him in a critical part of the body but he's still standing up. And she angered him, "You are still fighting the inevitable, little one." He growled and when he resumed walking towards her, she started shooting him continuously, closing her eyes and just blindly aiming at his body.</p><p>He's not gonna lie. The strength of the gun is refraining him from walking towards her, the bullets are strong enough to penetrate his skin but not strong enough to shoot through his body. His chest bled, soaking his purple robe with his blood, and he wants to commend his wife's talent in shooting. She's quite good at aiming, so far, all the bullets hit him and nothing had missed him yet, making him feel proud of his wife’s talent. She never ceases to amaze him and to make him proud, but it’s hard to concentrate if she’s shooting him. She reopened her eyes and their eyes met, and the last bullet hit him in the middle of his forehead. The force making his whole body stagger backwards before he fell on the floor. </p><p>Eira cursed, did she really kill him? He laid on the floor unmoving and dread crept up in her system. She'd do everything to escape but she can't stomach killing anyone…even him. Her legs trembled as she made her way towards him, to check if he’s really dead. She had to hold onto the church pews for support, it's like everything went blurry and that she couldn't focus on anything and she felt like she wanted to throw up at what she did. All 16 bullets of her gun, emptied on his chest and forehead. It was outright overkill! </p><p>She looked at his face, his red eyes glassy and opened, his mouth slack and a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his lips, his chest unmoving, his tentacles splayed unmoving around him. Her knees gave up and she fell kneeling beside him, he’s dead! She can’t believe herself, she did kill him, she killed her husband! This vile creature...she killed him but she can’t bring herself to be happy at that. She stared at his unmoving body, tears accumulating at the corner of  her eyes, her chest tightening, “I-I-I’m sorry...I didn’t--I...Os--osmund? Oh no...oh shit..” She whispered to herself, she shakily reached out for his neck, to see if there’s a pulse, to make sure he’s gone then he laughed. Saddler laughed to her dumbfounded shock and fright, "Oh darling you really think it would kill me?" His laugh sounded like he found everything funny, it sounded like a mock…he's mocking her. She immediately stood up and she hurriedly stepped away from him as he pulled himself up and she saw how the hole in his forehead slowly closed, like he's healing himself—the plaga! She could only stare at him, how can she forget the power of that damned plaga. He stood up straightly, cracking his neck, massaging his shoulder before wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth, his red eyes staring at her. And as if flexing his powers to her, he showed her his palm before all the bullets reappeared from his skin, dropping everything on the floor. </p><p>Then his face went back to business. Knowing that she won't be able to go anywhere anymore, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up forcefully, "You're not going anywhere now, little one." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently, "We'll make amends with each other, right? Right?" </p><p>She could only shake in fear, she couldn't even look at him that he needed to gently tilt her chin up, "We're going home now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:  blood, blood, BLOOD and more blood...<br/>Continue reading at your own risk :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way back to the Palace is a silent one. Eira made sure to keep her head down, her hair curtaining her dirty face, her eyes glued to the carriage floor, her knuckles white, her fists tightly balled, her lips pursed into a tight line, and her whole body unmoving while she sat beside him. </p><p>Saddler’s mood lightened a bit knowing that his wife is back. He felt as if his whole world fell apart knowing that she left him after they fought, after they screamed at each other, and after they hurt each other. He then woke up and worked on finishing some business matters trusting his men to guard her with all their might and best, knowing the fact that she’s home and sulking in her room only to find out that she’s miraculously gone after he learned that his friends have escaped. He wanted to go on a rampage, starting with the fools in the palace who are greatly armed and yet his wife managed to slip through their grasps. He was so mad and so furious knowing that she had tried to leave him all alone in his Palace after she promised him that she would stay, after she promised him a life full of love and joy, after he got accustomed to her warmth, her love, her kisses, her hugs…</p><p>“You will rest well at home, darling.” He whispered before taking her small and delicate hand on his. Squeezing it gently, trying to coax and coddle her after what happened, trying to nonverbally tell her that she’s already safe...especially with him. But her hand is white as a ghost, her hand is balled into a tight fist and her hand is trembling, “Are you feeling cold?” He asked, keeping his voice steady and warm not wanting to scare his darling but she didn't give him any response. </p><p>Everything is too much for him. She's so close to him yet her mind is far away, it's as if he's sitting with a statue…a cold marble statue. Unmoving, silent, and cold, "Darling…" He called again and yet she didn't respond,"Aren't you supposed to be thankful? I saved you from those monsters and I am bringing you back to our safe haven and yet, you are acting like you'd rather stay in harm than in our home." With his finger, he tucked her hair behind her ear to see her beautiful yet dirty face. He tried to clean her up with his white handkerchief, he scrubbed the grease and dust off of her beautiful face, the trail of dry tears on her cheeks, he took note of the little scars here and there which he mentally reminded himself that he would tend to immediately when they get home, and he gently pat away the little twigs and cobwebs on her hair. He then pulled her close to him, nuzzling his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, searching for her warmth. All he needs to do is to show her how much he loves her. His hand slowly creeping up on her lap to her inner thighs was slapped to his surprise.</p><p>"Don’t touch me." She hissed. </p><p>"You know that you don't get to decide that, my little darling." He was answered with a glare. Her glare is enough to scare anyone who doesn't know her but he knew it is just a sign of helplessness. He looked at her lips and he thought that he hadn't kissed that since last night, and he leaned forward to kiss her, letting out a frustrated growl when she bit his lips in retaliation. He licked the blood off his lips before kissing her again, holding her neck as gently as he could to show her he meant no harm and he only meant to prevent her from moving. He kissed her slowly but deeply, showing her how much she means to him, showing her how eager he is to make amends with her and yet he felt her feeble hands on his chest, pushing him away. “Fine, we can just continue this later.” He sighed. He pulled away from her, silently scooting his way beside her and he sat there shocked when he saw her making a face. Like a child throwing a tantrum. </p><p>Eira, on the other hand, has her mind on that blond man in the church. He looked way too familiar, as if he’s the kind of person who her father would hire for classified missions. Is he going to save her like the damsel in distress that she is? Is he a knight in shining armor who would save her from the terrible monster who’s keeping her as a prisoner or he would get killed by those cruel villagers before he would be able to set foot on the palace. She had a reckless and failed escape today but there's no way she’s going to give up from that. She’s on thin ice now with Saddler and she’s sure that the Palace would be more heavily guarded than before. She discreetly glanced at him who’s looking out of the carriage window, she noticed the heavy bags under his eyes like he never really slept, it is really luck that she managed to get out of the Palace last night without alarming him. She sighed, if she managed to survive the whole night without him killing her or worse, punishing her for her another insolent act, she’ll have to find another way out of the Palace. She can’t risk Maye getting hurt or killed if he learned of her being an accessory to the crime of...leaving the Palace. </p><p>The carriage halted and the door was opened by a bald Ganado, his murderous eyes meeting hers and she couldn’t stop herself from yelping. Her hand flew to where she hid her knife but then the Ganado froze, like he’s in a trance and when she looked back, she found Saddler glaring at him with his red eyes. The Ganado slowly stepped backwards to give way for Saddler and her. He got out of the carriage and he held out his hand for her to hold which she ignored and like a little girl who was caught by the curfew, she silently marched into the Palace. She ignored everyone who seemed to glare at her, she knew that she probably caused a big ruckus among them and everyone must have been grilled by Saddler so she understood the anger for what she did. </p><p>“Milady! Welcome back!” Salazar greeted her cheerily  like they’re the best of buddies in the whole world which is not the case, which annoyed her even more. She paid him no mind as she walked past her, she only stopped in her tracks when Salazar held her hand with an impossible strength for a little man like him, “You gave everyone here a bad day, milady…” He whispered with an unmistakable venom beneath his cheery voice, “Try to leave next time and who knows what is there to happen to you.” Then he let her go, gave her a cheeky smile, before greeting the other man.</p><p>She swallowed a lump in her throat, he spooked her, that little man with hidden strength--the plaga. It’s probably that. She resumed walking before glancing behind her, to that little man who cheerily greeted Saddler, “Now we have three rats, my lord! We would immediately take care of those rodents.”</p><p>Just as she reached the hallway of her room, she felt herself being pulled by Saddler into a different direction, “Let me go!” She screamed, starting to thrash around. She’s gonna get punished, she knows it and she doesn’t want that to happen. “Saddler--”</p><p>“Stop fighting.” He whispered, “I want to make amends--”</p><p>“Fuck you.” </p><p>“And to keep you safe from harm.”</p><p>“The only harm here is you.” She answered, yanking her hand away and failing miserably. They both walked for a few minutes, his long strides tiring her already exhausted legs, turning left then right and she even lost count of the turns they did. She felt like she’s close to getting lost if it wasn’t for Saddler’s hand tightly holding her hand, tight enough to keep her from running but surprisingly not tight enough to hurt her. Eira was pulled into... a place she had never seen before. She tried to hold onto a post for dear life when she saw something like an intricately designed train or cart with velvet cushions, sitting quietly on a train track. Just how big is this Palace that someone thought of putting a train track inside of it. “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?” She shrieked but she was just pulled roughly inside the little train, she’s going to call it a little train from now on, to sit on it. She looked around frantically, Saddler locked the train door and he sat across her, eyeing her. </p><p>“Don’t you dare jump when our train moves and don’t worry, my little darling. I am bringing you to somewhere safe and hidden from anyone who might try to steal you from me.”</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” </p><p>“I’ll let you see the beauty of our palace.” He smiled, taking her hand in his, “I suppose...if you realized how beautiful our palace is you will never think of leaving me again.” He glanced at a silent Ganado standing next to a lever and he said something in a foreign language, possibly in Spanish, to which the former nodded in understanding. The mini train moved and she can’t do anything about it anymore, “I’ll bring you to somewhere sa--”</p><p>“Just shut up.” She said exasperatedly. </p><p>And he did. </p><p>He sounded like a broken tape recorder, he kept on repeating his script and she hates it a lot. There’s no safe place in his Palace with his Ganados, with his henchmen, with his plagas and with him lurking around. She took her hand from his hold and she just busied herself by looking around them, “You care for me, darling.” He suddenly said, breaking the silence. In your dreams, she wanted to say but she bit her tongue. Then Saddler chuckled, “You never called me by name since you stayed in my Palace. Except for our wedding day anyway. I never thought I'd like being called Osmund.” He looked and he acted as if they’re on a date and they’re conversing like a normal couple to her annoyance. She resisted the urge to slap him in the face and she luckily managed to do just that,  “You love me.” Yuck, again she wanted to say but she bit her tongue to keep herself from talking. “You cried when you thought you had killed me...you care for me, darling--”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.” She muttered, cutting him off, everything plays like a flashback in her mind. That time in the church where she thought she had killed him, “I’m not like you. If you can stomach killing people brutally, if you can look at their dead bodies like they mean nothing to you...as if their life meant nothing to you, if you can take someone’s life like you’re a god, if you can kill them with your bare hands...well, I’m sorry but I can’t. Even if it’s someone as evil...as vile...and as horrible as you, I can’t and will not kill anyone.”</p><p>“You care for me...and that’s enough. Knowing that makes me feel warm, makes my heart feel warm, makes me feel human.” He whispered after a few seconds of silence then he smiled at her, “I’ll make amends with you, darling. I swear. I’ll be damned if I can’t.” He seriously said, his eyes boring into hers and he looked so determined to really make amends with her. Seriously, she thought it’s sweet. If they’re a normal couple it would have been sweet but they’re not and now she thinks it’s creepy, he’s so creepy. She tried to ignore him and she managed to do so, she’s physically there in front of him but she’s mentally far away from the castle.</p><p>The little train stopped and Saddler stood up, unlocked the door, and he reached out his hand for her to take but like before, she paid it no mind. Like before, Saddler made sure that she won’t try to run away again from him by securing her hand in a tight grip then he pulled her and together they walked. Him in front, her at the back. Everything looks so creepy, there are multiple armors of a knight standing in a line in the hallway which gives her the creeps, they’re like watching her every step. It’s as if someone is inside those empty armors and she feels like there are multiple sets of eyes following her. She swallowed and she tried to pay them no mind. Out of curiosity, she knocked on one of the armors they passed by to make sure it’s just armor and it sounded empty to her relief. Saddler entered a big door and he kept walking, it’s as if there’s not a single soul in this part of the Palace. It’s so silent, so eerie, so creepy to her that she’s silently thankful that Saddler is there walking with her. After walking for a few minutes they reached another hallway full of knights guarding every door, then Saddler opened the last one before pulling her inside. </p><p>She gulped. It’s a big room with a big velvety bed in the center, it looks exactly like his bedroom before but the only difference is that this room doesn’t have any windows and it looks darker and it feels suffocating. She looked around and she was pushed into the middle of the room while Saddler closed and locked the door behind him. She feels as if she’s starting to get suffocated with everything around her, the big bed, the big wardrobes, the knight statues, the locked door, the room without any windows and Saddler himself are making her terrified. This is it, she’s gonna get punished somewhere deep inside the Castle, alone and helpless. He made his way towards her and she stepped backwards reflexively, “We’re all alone now, my darling. No one would steal you from me...All you have is me and no one else.” He softly said as he approached her and when she had nowhere to go he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him.</p><p>Saddler nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck. He missed everything about her. It might be an overreaction on his part, he knew that it has only been a day since they fought but to him it felt like an eternity. He missed her warmth...he felt cold whenever she’s not with him and with her everything’s warm and bearable. He held her tightly in place to keep her from moving away from him, he tried to be as gentle as he can for her. He had hurt her accidentally last night and it drove her to leave him, running into the village where the rats are hiding, where those rats might take her away from him. He’s so mad at himself but it’s okay now, what matters the most now is that she’s here with him and he would make amends. He held her tightly, trying to show her how much he missed her and she squirmed away from his hold, “Please darling. I need you! Stop leaving me.” He said desperately, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close to keep the warmth close but she’s still fighting him. “Stay with me, please.” He drove her to a wall, pinning her there to refrain her from pushing him away. He’s trying to be gentle, to be understanding, to be soft but she’s really testing his patience. “I SAID STAY WITH ME.”</p><p>She whimpered in fear but she kept still to his delight. “It’s not that hard to stay still, right?” He cooed, staring into her green eyes. He reached out for her cheek to gently caress her then his eyes drifted to her lips. He then leaned down to give her a kiss because maybe this time she’s going to kiss him back. But she did not. She even turned her head away from him, away from their kiss as if she’s greatly disgusted right now, and her hand flew to his chest, pushing him away. Angrily, his eyes darkened a bit and the next thing he knew, he’s pressing himself to her already claiming her lips and holding her neck tightly to keep her there. He roamed his hands all over her body possessively, he missed this. She started to whimper but he didn’t mind it, all he needs to do is to show her how much he needs her, all he needs to do is to make amends...but she’s making it hard for the both of them, “Cease moving,” He whispered hoarsely but she pushed him away with all the power left in her. He stood there, a small space between them, panting and looking at her with wide and desperate eyes, “Let me make amends.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I gave you a chance. All you need to do is abide those conditions I--”</p><p>“Let me make amends!” He felt as if he’s gonna lose his mind now. She’s not backing down and she looks at him as if he’s the worst man in the world and it’s hurting him. All he wants is for her to stay and be his wife. All he wants and needs is her with him. He knew he hurted her and he also didn’t expect himself to hurt his wife but it was done already. It’s not like he can go back in time to stop himself from slapping her, all he can do now is to make amends which is a pain in the ass for him because she’s definitely making everything harder than it seems.</p><p>She pressed her back against the wall in hopes of maintaining a distance between her and him. He definitely looks so impulsive now so she’s not sure what he would do to her. He might kill her in an instant or worse, slap her hard, strangle her, rape her, torture her to death or a mixture of those mentioned. She looked around for a way out and he tuts, “No, no...please don’t think about it, little one. You can’t leave me again... You can try and I’ll have to bind you on our bed.” </p><p>“Just let me go, Saddler.”</p><p>He shook his head frantically before pacing around, “Stop! Stop calling me that!” He shouted, his composure long gone and in a blink of an eye he’s right in front of her, pinning her on the wall again, “I can’t let you go! Can’t you understand that? You are mine and I am yours.” He shouted at her, “For my sake, stay.”</p><p>“For YOUR sake? Bullshit!” She growled trying to push him away, “You have a very very thick face you bastard!” She fought hard slapping his chest and kicking him in hopes of driving him away but it’s no help. </p><p>Saddler on the other hand is slowly losing his cool and if he doesn’t do anything to keep her with him, if he doesn’t do anything to convince her to stay, she would leave him and he’d go completely nuts. He could feel her anger and resentment towards him and all this is because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself and he couldn’t keep himself from being impulsive, slapping her hard that night, “I will be a better husband just please stay,” He croaked desperately holding onto her, “I swear, I promise you with my blood and life, I will be a better man. All you have to do is to stay with me and I will show you--please, darling--”</p><p>“NO! I WILL NOT--LET ME GO!” She screamed, her throat hurting, “I will not believe you anymore. I will not believe a word from you anymore, you fucker!” She gasped as he felt his nails digging into her wrist making her bleed and she thought she’d never feel afraid anymore with him. She thought she had seen everything he could do, he might do, and he would do but this is different. “You promised me things and what did you do? You broke them all--” She sobbed.</p><p>“No, please. This is different. I swear. Just let me show you--”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised things to you and I did as I said but I never got my end of the bargain. But you? You have no shame! You want me to stay yet you broke all your promises! You want me to be your wife yet you hurt me--”</p><p>“Am I just a bargain to you then” He whispered, shaking his head. If he is, if she thinks he is then fine. He doesn’t care. If that bargain will keep her here then so be it. If that bargain would keep her loving him then so be it. If that bargain would keep him warm then fine, “...I am sorry!” He shouted, he wants her back, he needs her back. Her ears ringing at the loudness of his voice, this is the first time she heard him shouting like that and it scared her. “I-I didn’t mean to scare you, little one.” He whispered when he noticed his wife cowering in fear already, “I’ll do better. Just stay with me, I-I’ll keep you safe--”</p><p>“No. You’re the harm, Saddler.” </p><p>“No, I’m not. I-I-I am capable of love and warmth, darling. You know that--”</p><p>“YOU’RE A MONSTER.”</p><p>“No, don’t call me that...Stay, oh please stay.”</p><p>He looks as if he’s slowly drowning in his darkest abyss and he’s holding onto her as if asking her to save him, he’s holding onto her like she’s his anchor and everytime she pushes him away gives chance to his own darkness to engulf him fully. Because Eira’s frightened to the bones and in hopes of trying to save herself from a ticking bomb in front of her, her hand flew to the knife she’s still hiding beneath her coat while he pinned her to the wall, desperately pressing his whole body on her. In a blink of an eye, she stabbed him in his stomach in blind pursuit of safety. Digging it deeper until she pushed the whole blade deep inside his stomach. She held the knife with both hands, they’re shaky but she’s tightly holding it, as she stared at him with wide eyes. If she can’t leave him completely then she could at least hurt him so badly, he’ll rethink trying to hurt her again. </p><p>Saddler howled in pain before coughing up blood, his nails digging deeply on her shoulders to keep her there, to prevent her from leaving him. His eyes darkened, his vision darkened but his hearing is still intact. The only thing he could focus on right now is the excruciating pain in his stomach thanks to a knife he doesn’t know she’s hiding beneath her clothes. He panted, trying to regain his vision while he felt the plaga do its miracles to his body but he knew due to his weakened  state, it would take a few minutes before he completely healed. He tried to distract himself by focusing on her, he can’t completely see her but he knew she’s right in front of him, her fucking knife is still in his stomach, he could feel her panting as well, he knew that she wouldn’t really kill him not that she had the ability to do so, it’s just she’ll never have the guts to do so. He understood that she only meant to keep him at bay but her screams are overwhelming him. She’s screaming at him to let go but he would never do that whatever she says, he needs to make amends, he needs her to stay. </p><p>His ears started to ring and he could hear her screaming at him saying horrible things at him, saying that he’s a monster. He shook his head desperately, he’s not a monster. To him he’s not. A monster is not capable of love, is not capable of feeling scared and feeling lonely, a monster is not capable of caring for someone important, a monster is not capable of loving someone, a monster is not capable of treating someone gently. Monsters destroy but he’s not. He builds. He built a kingdom to rule, a bond with her and his people. He is capable of love, he loves her in his own twisted way, he cares for her that if he needs to kill anyone for her safety he would definitely do so and he treats her as gently as he could. He’s not a monster, he convinced himself but she says and believes otherwise. He doesn’t understand why she sees him as a monster, why she couldn’t see the husband in him, why she couldn’t stay with him. </p><p>Everything rang, his head felt like it’s going to explode and instead of caring for him, she’s pushing him away. The sound of her knife falling on the floor brought him back to reality and the next thing he knew is his hand had transformed into a sharp tentacle as if it has a mind of its own, stabbing her through her chest and lifting her off the floor. The next thing he knew is her bloody hands clutching his arm for dear life. The next thing he heard is her shrill scream of agony. For a few seconds he stared in shock at her body hanging in the air because of his hand. His hand which untimely mutated into a sharp tentacle piercing her through her chest and lifting her body like she weighs nothing. In his shock he dropped her to the floor, his knees giving up under him, and the tentacle had mutated back to being a normal bloody hand. He stared at his bloody hand and his eyes slowly drifted to her body that looked like he threw on the floor as if she's a ragdoll. Her pale face, her glassy eyes opened and staring blankly at him, her mouth slack and blood dripping down the corner of her lips, and a pool of blood all around her. </p><p>"Darling…"He could only whisper. Then he shouted for help. He ran out of the room, looking for anyone to help him and her. He shouted orders and his servants quickly rushed inside the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a guilty pleasure lol I mean I've been thinking about this for a long time and the thoughts are cramped in my head sooo imma write everything down! So anyway, this would probably have a lot of grammatical errors (English isn't my first language) sooo please bear with me :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>